Well No One Saw That Coming
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha could not be more different. One was a gentle soul, the other a tormented one. After the War, things were finally starting to settle down. That was until Kakashi unearthed an old betrothal contract. Then things got crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's Note: I appreciate all reviews and other forms of feedback. One of my reviewers on my **Mother Knows Best** story, wanted another Hinata x Sasuke. So here it is. It's an oldie, but a goodie as far as the plot is concerned. I hope to put my own unique spin on it though. This story will somewhat follow cannon, but obviously veer off for the pairing to happen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One

Kakashi places his head in his hand. Really, he thought he had understood what being Hokage would mean. He'd try his best to inspire and protect the village. Kakashi knew that he'd have to regularly battle the _Paperwork demons from Hell_ , as Tsunade called it. But there are some things that no one can ever truly prepare for. This was one of them.

The silver haired Jonin had been going through some old boxes. The Third Hokage had been a pack rat. He never threw anything away. Kakashi was positive most of these boxes were older than he was.

He found a positively ancient box made out of solid steel and protected by several jutsus. Some of which were quite lethal. Well that got his attention.

There had to be something interesting in there. Thankfully, the seals somehow recognized who was the current Hokage and fell away. As a matter of fact on the box it said, _**Only the Hokage may open this box.**_

Oddly enough, there were only a couple slips of paper inside. He reaches for them and reads. Uh oh. This had to be a joke. There was no way this was for real. It couldn't be.

"Well no one saw that coming," he mutters and rereads the formal contract several times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

 _ **I, Fugaku Uchiha, and I, Hiashi Hyuga, do formally agree to the following betrothal. Itachi Uchiha shall marry Hinata Hyuga when she comes of age, thus creating an alliance.**_

 _ **If for any reason, Itachi is unable to meet this obligation (be it the result of having died or being physically and/or mentally incapable of performing his husbandly duties), my second son, Sasuke Uchiha, will take his place. Likewise, should Hinata be unable to perform her wifely duties for any reason, her younger sister would take her place.**_

 _ **The wedding is to take place as soon as possible, after all parties involved have reached their 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **year. If one or more of the people in this agreement refuse, they will be stripped of their Main House status, banished from the clan, and/or forced to retire active duty.**_

 _ **EXCEPTION CLAUSES: Contract will be null and void, if the Head of either clan changes their minds. In this case, compensation would be required for the insult to the other clan's honor. Contract will also be null and void, if another ninja challenges one of the engaged parties to combat to win the hand of the object of their affections. Such a battle would be to the death.**_

"Just when things had settled down," Kakashi mutters to himself.

Kakashi tried to think of a single time that Sasuke had ever mentioned Hinata. Not one instance came to mind. Hell, Kakashi didn't think the two had ever even talked to each other. Well there was still a chance. Maybe it was a forgery. (A rather elaborate one, but stranger things had happened.)

Kakashi goes to get the contract verified. Anko was used to dealing with forgeries afterall. She'd spent a lot of time in the Sound. This was one instance, where that was beneficial.

"Anko, is this a legitimate contract," Kakashi asks.

Anko reads the contract. The fishnet loving ninja, bursts out laughing. Sasuke and Hinata? Were there any two ninjas, who were more different?

"This is not a laughing matter," Kakashi says.

"I'm sorry, but it's so funny," she couldn't stop laughing.

"You are a ninja. Get ahold of yourself." Kakashi admonishes.

"Alright. Alright," she composes herself and runs what must have been a dozen tests.

"All the tests are showing that it's the real deal. This is going to be the talk of the Leaf," she says.

"Anko, I need you to keep this quiet…at least until I can inform them," he says.

"Of course. I'm not THAT cruel," she says while twirling a kunai.

"Good. No telling how Sasuke will react. We just rebuilt the village. I hope he doesn't go into a rage. Hinata will probably break down and cry," Kakashi says.

"That's why it's so funny? The Angel and the Demon," she says.

"You are not helping," Kakashi sighs and heads back to his office, Anko merrily waving him off.

The masked ninja decides to notify Hinata first. She was kind, quiet, and the least likely of the two to destroy public property. So he summons her.

Hinata was at the training grounds with her teammates. It was a beautiful day. Spring was in full bloom, there were flowers everywhere, birds were chirping, and the Sun was warming them all. In hindsight, Hinata should have realized that the universe was clearly trying to lull her into a false sense of security. Every time things started to go back to normal in the Leaf, something happened.

Kiba and Shino were training. Bugs against dogs. Surprisingly, the bugs seemed to be getting the upper hand. But she knew Kiba's determination. Neither man was really trying to harm the other; so it was fun to watch with Kurenai.

"They've gotten much stronger," Kurenai says approvingly.

"Yes, I think the war did that to all of us," Hinata says.

Shizune had stayed on as the Hokage assistant after Tsunade retired. So she was the one tasked with getting Hinata to Kakashi's office. She decided vagueness was probably best. She didn't want the poor girl to faint before she got there.

"Hinata, the Lord Hokage wants to speak with you. It's an urgent matter," Shizune said.

Hinata blinks. Kakashi wanted to speak with her, alone? She couldn't think of a reason why. She'd performed all her missions well enough. She never did solo missions. That largely ruled out the possibility he was going to assign her to one. Well one didn't leave the Hokage waiting. (Even if he himself was late for EVERYTHING.)

Hinata follows Shizune back to Kakashi's office. Maybe she was imagining it, but was Shizune giving her looks of sympathy and possibly pity? No, that couldn't be right. There wasn't a reason to do that. Sure, she wanted Naruto to notice her, but other than that, her life was going great. Hinata had recently won her father's respect. (Something she'd been trying to do her entire life.)

"Ah Hinata, please have a seat," Kakashi offers her a smile.

Maybe he wanted her to change from combat to a different specialization? Hinata had made inquiries about teaching at the Academy. She loved kids.

Hinata takes her seat. She smiles, noticing that the stack of paperwork was significantly lower than when Lady Tsunade was in charge. The busty blonde seemed to think of it as the ultimate challenge to try to get out of paperwork.

"Well Hinata, first I want to let you know you aren't in trouble. You didn't do anything wrong," Kakashi reassures her.

"That's good. Lord Hokage why am I here," she asks.

He rubs the back of his head, "It's complicated. Hinata as you know, Sasuke is scheduled to return from his travels shortly," he begins.

Hinata didn't see what that had to do with her. The bluenette highly doubted that the last Uchiha had ever spoken to her. But he was Naruto's best friend. So that was good news. Hinata believed in redemption and if Sasuke could go back to being what Naruto called the "Old Sasuke," that would be a great redemption story.

"That's good. Naruto will be so happy," she smiles.

"Yes, yes he will. But I want your PERSONAL opinion on the matter," Kakashi says.

Kakashi decided trying to test the waters first, was the best option. It was important that he find out if she had any bad blood with was possible she might be angry with what he'd put Naruto (and the rest of the village) through.

"Well there haven't been any reports of black flames engulfing entire villages, which is reassuring," she answers.

Kakashi chuckles. He had thought the same thing to be honest. Though that was too vague. At least, her tone wasn't one of anger or fear. He'd take what he could get.

"Yes, I am rather pleased the lack of destroyed villages as well. But I meant on a more personal level," Kakashi replies.

Hinata tilts her head. Kakashi was asking what she thought about Sasuke? She didn't understand why. Maybe he just wanted a neutral opinion to give to the Council.

"If Naruto trusts him, I trust him. I don't think he'll attack the village," Hinata answers.

"…," Kakashi wasn't sure how to respond to that.

It wasn't an unfavorable assessment. Honestly, it was probably the best he could hoped for. Still it would be nice if there was something more to build on. He hated to do this, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Good. Do you consider him attractive," Kakashi asks.

If there was one thing that was in Sasuke's favor, it was that women generally found him physically appealing. The fact that he was far more likely to chidori them, than to smile at them hadn't dissuaded some of his more persistent admirers. It seemed a common fantasy. Many women wanted to "fix" the bad boy.

"…," it was Hinata's turn to be speechless, why would Kakashi ask THAT?

"Hinata anything you tell me, will be in the strictest confidence. There is no right or wrong answer," Kakashi says.

"I've never really thought about it," Hinata said.

She wasn't an idiot. Sasuke had made it pretty clear in the Academy he could care less that most of his female peers had crushes on him. She'd always been focused on Naruto. If she watched Sasuke at all, it was usually because Naruto and Sasuke were always fighting.

If it was just a question of pure aesthetics though, there was no harm in answering. Was it possible that Kakashi intended to play matchmaker for his former student? An image of him getting Chidoried where NO man wanted chidoried came to her mind. Hinata couldn't help but laugh softly at this.

"Yes, he's very handsome," Hinata answers.

He was handsome in the way a black panther was. Terrifyingly, beautiful. Sure, he was nice to look at. But Hinata wasn't stupid enough to try to touch and get ripped to shreds by his fangs and claws. No, she'd leave that up women like Sakura, Ino, Karin, and…actually this was a long list.

"Good well that's a start. It'd be even more awkward if you didn't at least like the wrapping paper," Kakashi says conversationally.

"…Lord Hokage, what is going on," Hinata demands.

"I was clearing out some old things the Third Hokage had laying around. One of them was a very old clan vault of sorts. Someone went through a lot of trouble to make sure no one, other than a Hokage could open them. It contained a contract," Kakashi beings.

"What kind of contract," Hinata asks nervously.

"A marriage one. I'll have you read it yourself. I've already had Anko verify that it is legally binding. I am sorry Hinata," he hands her the agreement.

Hinata reads it and her eyes widen, "But if I don't do this, then I won't be a ninja anymore."

"It's possible, you'd just be stripped of your heir title. But yes, that is also another possibility. I believe your father didn't mention it because Sasuke had deserted the village before either of you came of age. Therefore, he couldn't fulfill his husbandly duties. He's coming back soon though and you are both of age now. Thus the situation has changed," Kakashi explains.

"Do-es he kno-w about this," Hinata stutters in disbelief.

"No, not yet. It's not something I wanted to risk sending in a scroll that could be intercepted. I thought it best to tell you first. You are by far the more reasonable," he responds.

"W-ill you tell him? You were his teacher. He knows you better than me and I'm not sure I could," she starts.

"Of course I will Hinata. Things are already difficult enough, without putting you in that position," Kakashi places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Lord Hokage. If you don't mind, I think I need some time to process this," Hinata bows her head respectfully.

"Take all the time you need. I'll need to talk to Sasuke anyway and he may need time to adjust as well," Kakashi nods at her.

Hinata nods. She stumbles out of Kakashi's office in a daze. She couldn't believe it. She was probably going to marry Sasuke Uchiha, a man she barely knew. The Hyuga Heiress doubted that he'd reject the contract. She couldn't imagine him wanting to be a civilian.

Sasuke arrives back in the Leaf, later that day. He heads to the Hokage Tower. Kakashi had said to let him know whenever he returned. The silver haired man had specified it didn't matter what hour. So Sasuke decided to take him at his word.

"Kakashi, I'm back," Sasuke starts.

He knew something was off. Kakashi wasn't reading one of his perverted novels. The new Hokage was staring at him just a little too intently. Sasuke would never admit it, but yeah he was now officially freaked out.

"Sasuke, you might want to have a seat," Kakashi says.

Sasuke was old enough to know, that was not a good sign. Whenever someone asked you to have a seat, it was usually for a damn good reason. He sits down.

"What do you think of Hinata," Kakashi asks.

"Hinata," Sasuke asks, blinking.

"Yes, Hinata Hyuga. It is important that you be as honest as possible," Kakashi elaborates.

"I don't really know her. She's nice, quiet, and completely in love with Naruto. Why did the loser finally man up and ask her out," Sasuke asks.

"… Well actually, it's sorta the opposite," Kakashi says cautiously.

"You're kidding. Hinata asked HIM out," Sasuke inquires.

"No. No. Naruto is not part of this equation. It is just you and Hinata," Kakashi answers.

"You want me to go on a mission with her," Sasuke asks.

"I suppose you could say that. Though it's a VERY long mission," Kakashi answers vaguely.

"Kakashi, you are starting to piss me off. What the fuck is going on," Sasuke twitches.

"I was cleaning out the office. I found some old boxes, one of them contained a contract between the Uchihas and the Hyugas," he says and hands him the contract.

"That's weird. Our clans didn't really associate," Sasuke says and looks at the contract.

"Kakashi, if this is your idea of a joke, I'm NOT laughing," Sasuke hisses.

"Sasuke, I am flattered that you think I'm that creative. But this was not my doing. Perhaps you'd recognize your father's signature," he lets Sasuke look.

Fuck! God dammit! That was his father's signature. Sasuke remembered the very distinctive way that Fugaku had made his F's.

"Does Hinata know yet," Sasuke asks.

"She does. Hinata reacted as well as can be expected. Actually, I think she took it better than you did." Kakashi says.

"…What'd she say," Sasuke hated asking, but he had to know.

"That she hadn't heard of black flames destroying any villages and if Naruto trusted you, that was good enough for her," Kakashi says cheerfully.

"So she's not, you know," Sasuke couldn't believe he had to ask if his future wife was terrified of him or not.

"She doesn't seem to harbor any resentment towards you. I really don't think she is afraid of you," Kakashi reassures him.

Sasuke sighs and says, "It's a start."

"Yes, I would wait a day or two before approaching her. This was just as much a shock to her, as it is to you," Kakashi advises.

Sasuke nods. He couldn't believe this. He was engaged. Well she could still back out. She'd be a civilian though, possibly disowned by her clan. He didn't think it was likely.

He could back out and leave the Leaf. The last Uchiha dismisses that thought, almost as soon as it popped into his head. He couldn't do that to Hinata. She'd never done anything to him.

"I think I'm going to go find the idiot. I need to punch something," Sasuke stands and starts towards the door.

"Sasuke," Kakashi says warningly.

"What? His skull is too thick to actually hurt him," Sasuke smirks.

"Some things never change. Alright. Some training might do you some good. Just don't overdo it and "accidentally" destroy the village," he says.

"Got it," Sasuke heads off and goes looking for Naruto.

Sasuke heads to Naruto's apartment. He knocked on the door. A very sleepy looking Naruto, wearing some Godforsaken orange pajamas, opens the door. He tilts his head looking confused.

"Oh hey bastard. You're back. What are you doing here at this hour though," he asks him, yawning, and stretching.

"I need a match. NOW," Sasuke yanks Naruto by the collar and drags the flailing blonde to the Forest of Death.

"Whoa. What the heck got into you," Naruto asks once they arrived.

"I'm engaged," Sasuke says charging up a Chidori and lunges.

"WHAT?! When did this happen? To who? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends," Naruto yells outraged, as he forms his Rasengan.

"It just happened. My father signed an agreement," the two go flying at each other.

"Whoa. So you just found out? But your dad is," Naruto starts to say only to get singed by Sasuke's Chidori.

"Dead. No one bothered to tell me about this betrothal. That's probably because Itachi was supposed to be the one getting married. But he's dead," Sasuke says and narrowly dodges Naruto's counter attack.

"Shit. Is there anyway out of it," Naruto asks as Sasuke aims a kick at his stomach.

"Someone would have to challenge one of us for the honor of marrying the other. It would be to the death. Short of that, one of us has to become incapable of physically or mentally performing our "husbandly/wifely duties." If we don't go through with it, we could both get stripped of our ninja rank," Sasuke growls out and grunts in pain when Naruto grabs his hand and hurls the Uchiha into a tree.

"Damn. But you still haven't told me who," Naruto says.

Sasuke gets to his feet, races towards Naruto, and hits him with a Lion's Barrage, "HINATA!"

Naruto at this point was alternating between laughing and grunts of pain. The bastard's punches and kicks were nothing to sneeze at. This was especially true when he was pissed, like now.

"No, seriously… who is it," Naruto winces.

"Hinata Hyuga. The girl that YOU should have asked out a long time ago. You two could have been married by now. Then none of this would have happened. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," he rages.

"I like Hinata. She's a great friend. But I just don't like her that way. Besides, how is it my fault that your father signed the contract," he avoids some more hits, countering with a few of his own.

"…," Sasuke couldn't argue with Naruto's logic there.

That was something that rarely happened, the loser making a good point. Today was just not his day. How was he even supposed to deal with this?

Naruto senses that the fight was dying down. He gets behind Sasuke and pats his back. The blonde gathers all his courage and decides to try to console him.

"But it could have been worse. Hinata is kind, she's pretty, and I'm sure you two will make super babies," Naruto smiles.

"… You are such a loser," Sasuke says.

"Yeah. Yeah. You going to be okay though," Naruto asks in concern.

"I don't know. I barely know who my future wife is. I know NOTHING about her. Well other than she has bad taste in men. She wanted YOU," Sasuke says smugly.

"Hey! I resent that bastard. Well I know some stuff about Hinata. You could try asking Kurenai Sensei. She might tell you. I mean she'd want Hinata to be happy. So she'd probably be willing to help you out some," Naruto offers.

"Yeah, maybe I"ll talk to her. Shino never talks. Kiba is almost as oblivious as you. She's probably the best choice. Thanks," Sasuke darts off.

Meanwhile, Hinata decides to make the best of the situation. It was definitely not something she ever expected to happen. But she doubted Sasuke was going to say no.

He'd just barely been forgiven for all his crimes before and during the war. He wasn't going to lose his ninja status. Besides, as far as she could tell he held the same opinion of pretty much any woman. It wasn't like he was in love with someone else. (If he was, he was damn good at hiding it.)

Hinata finds herself knocking on the door of the hotel room, where Mei was staying. Mei was visiting to discuss some trade negotiations. It was easier to do it in person. She'd be there for a few weeks.

Mei hears a knock on her door. She was surprised to see a Hyuga standing there. She knew this one. The blue haired girl was the daughter of Hiashi. From what little Mei recalled, she was very shy.

"Hinata, what brings you here at this hour," Mei asks.

"I need your help. It's a long story. I apologize if I woke you, Lady Mizukage," she finds herself saying.

"A long story. Now that does sound interesting. Come inside, please," she says as she opens the door and allows Hinata inside her hotel room.

"My father signed a marriage contract. Originally, I was to marry Itachi but as he's dead," she starts to explain the strange situation to the Kage.

"That means it is now for you and Sasuke. What are the terms," Mei asks.

Hinata tells her, "So there's not really much of a choice. I came to you because I think you could help me," she murmurs something very quietly.

"Ohhh. You want to know how to make it a happy marriage so to speak," Mei seems greatly amused by this.

"I don't want to be ignored anymore," Hinata says.

"Of course. Well there are worse matches that you could have had. He's certainly pleasant to look at. Though he does have QUITE the temper. Tell me about his other lovers, that should give us a good idea what we are dealing with," she responds.

"…," Hinata was speechless.

"Well surely, he's had some. A boy with a face like that, gets offers," she says.

"I don't know if he has or hasn't. If he's ever been with someone, he's been very discrete about it," Hinata answers.

' "Hmm I see. So do you know anything about him? Sometimes the smallest things can signal a man's preferences," she asks.

"He and Naruto fight a lot. He's very… goal driven? Obsessive about reaching his goals really," Hinata says.

"…So almost nothing then. Any random person off the street could have told you that much," Mei shakes her head.

"Yes, that's why I came to you for advice," she says.

"Well with his personality, there are really one or two main possibilities. Either he wants to be in complete control in relationships or he wants someone who can challenge him," Mei muses.

"Which do you think is more likely," Hinata asks.

"He'd probably get bored if you were completely submissive. I'd bet on the second one. I may have a couple outfits that could prove helpful in… perking his interest," Mei says.

She heads to her suitcase. Mei opens it and shows Hinata. Hinata blinks, there was no way she could wear THAT.

"Of course you don't want to start off too dramatic. Just wear it under your regular clothes and go with the moment. If you come off as too aggressive to start off, well it will confuse him. I'm sure that he at least is aware that you are a more gentle soul," she smiles.

"I don't think I can wear that, it's… well not me," Hinata says politely.

"You mean too revealing. Hinata you are marrying the guy. He's going to see you naked. I don't think flashing too much skin should be a concern of yours," she offers logically.

She hears a loud THUD. Mei blinks and turns around. She sees Hinata has fainted. Alright, maybe she should have worked her way up to the sexy lingerie thing. Poor girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and clicks. I think eight reviews for one chapter is a record for me. Some of you I couldn't respond to because you reviewed as guests or don't have the PM feature. I will address Sasuke's Clan status and yeah, we'll bring Sakura in for at least a bit. (I am basically making up "Clan Laws," for this fan fiction. So I hope you guys are willing to roll with it. (If anyone has information about it from the show or magna, feel free to weigh in. I'd rather have accuracy, when possible.)

Chapter Two

It dawned on Sasuke that there might be a way out of this. It was an agreement between Clan Heads. Sasuke was the last Uchiha. Didn't that make him the Clan Head by default? With this Ah Ha moment in mind, the ninja races back to Kakashi's office.

"I'm the Head of the Uchiha Clan. I can get out of the agreement, as long as I compensate the Hyuga Clan, right," he asks.

"Sasuke, that thought did cross my mind. I looked into the legality of such matters. Technically, on paper the Uchiha Clan doesn't exist. A Clan is defined legally as having at least three members related through marriage or by blood. Your Clan only has you," Kakashi explains.

"Dammit," Sasuke scowls.

"Did fighting with Naruto help you to vent your frustrations," Kakashi asks.

Sasuke crosses his arms and looks away, "A little bit. I don't know HOW to be a husband, especially to someone I barely know."

"That's understandable. This is basically a Blind Date on steroids. It's natural that you would be nervous," Kakashi reassures.

"I am NOT nervous," Sasuke twitches.

"Of course you aren't. Well I imagine that Hinata is. Do try to be understanding," Kakashi says in amusement.

Dammit. Sasuke secretly enjoyed his badass image. But that image was probably a liability for his marriage. Kakashi said that Hinata wasn't scared of him, but Sasuke didn't know whether to believe the silver haired ninja. Even if she was afraid of him, she might simply be too nice to say that. Hinata never spoke badly about anyone. He did not want his wife to be fucking terrified of him.

Sasuke had a LOT of blood on his hands. Some of those he'd killed deserved it like Orochimaru and Danzo. But then there were others like Itachi, who hadn't.

To be fair, he hadn't known the truth about the reasons behind the massacre. Itachi's death weighed heavily on his soul. He'd killed the one person who accepted Sasuke not for what they WANTED him to be, but for who he WAS. Even Naruto, was loyal more to the ideal of who Sasuke could become, than who he was.

Hinata was kind. She was shy. She blushed easily. She had a stutter. Hell, the poor girl FAINTED almost constantly around the loser. Sasuke was not sure how someone so gentle was a ninja in the first place.

Despite this, Sasuke couldn't deny she had guts. Naruto had told him how she stood up to Pein. It didn't matter that she had died, she had no way of knowing she'd be brought back. She'd been willing to die to protect the one she loved.

This was NOT someone who was compatible with HIM. Sasuke was anything but gentle. Take Naruto for instance. Sasuke had tried to kill him several times and the two often "communicated" through punches as often as words. Sasuke at best was aloof.

He didn't really know Hinata well enough to know this for a fact, but he suspected she was a romantic. He didn't know how to be loving anymore. Almost everyone he'd ever loved, was dead. His love was a curse! Her timid nature and his explosive nature, was a recipe for disaster.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help. Though there is a chance you could still find a way to get you both out of the agreement. You'd just have to convince Hiashi to back out," Kakashi offers.'

"Kakashi! You are a genius," Sasuke darts off faster than lightning.

Hinata meanwhile, had regained consciousness. Mei looked rather concerned for the young Hyuga. But Hinata assured her that she was fine. She thanked Mei for the outfit and the advice.

On the way to look for Sasuke, Hinata ran into Sakura and Naruto. Judging by the expression on Sakura's face, Naruto likely already told Sakura what happened. (Hinata didn't bother to wonder how Naruto found out. Sasuke probably told him.)

"Hey Hinata," Naruto says cautiously, it was clear the blonde expected Hinata to be a wreck about her engagement.

"Naruto," she smiles shyly and then looks at Sakura warily.

Hinata didn't know much about Sasuke, other than what she'd heard from gossip and Naruto. Sakura she knew a little better though. The bluenette knew her well enough to know that she was supposedly deeply in love with Sasuke. (As much as Naruto might have friend zoned her, Hinata considered herself less of a hopeless romantic than Sakura. At least her crush, hadn't tried to kill Hinata several times.)

"Naruto told me that you and Sasuke are engaged now. He's joking, right? I've never even seen the two of you in the same room as each other, outside of the Academy and maybe the Chounin Exams," she says.

"We are probably engaged, unless he wants to risk backing out of the contract. If he does that, he won't be a Leaf Ninja anymore though," Hinata says.

Sakura blinks, "But I love him! You don't even know him."

"I imagine I know him about as well as you do. Naruto says he's not the most…talkative," Hinata felt a bit irritated at that accurate assessment.

She really didn't know anything about him at all. Hinata didn't know his favorite color, his favorite food, or even his Ninja Way. She might as well have been marrying a stranger. But just because it was true, didn't mean Hinata wanted to hear it from Sasuke's teammate.

"Well… he's right about that. That's why he needs someone he's comfortable with, to get him to open up. We've been on the same squad for years," Sakura said.

"By that standard, Sasuke might as well marry Naruto. They've also been on the same squad for years. And unlike yourself, Naruto has actually kissed him…twice," Hinata responds with biting sarcasm.

"Hey! Hey! Those were accidents," Naruto says defensively.

"BE QUIET," both girls hiss out.

Naruto blinks, girls could be really scary, "Okay I'm just gonna be over there out of striking range."

"Well I know it's not your fault. It's not like you were trying to steal him," Sakura says.

Hinata's Byakugan activates. She couldn't help it. Sakura was her friend and she had anticipated this type of reaction, but it still pissed her off.

"First of all, he can't be stolen. He's a person. He doesn't belong to anyone. Secondly, that's right. This was NOT my idea. I doubt he's happy about it either. But I can't imagine him giving up his rank as a Leaf Ninja. So you might as well do what I am. Suck it up, get used to it, and deal it! If you have a problem with it, you can challenge me. The challenges according to the contract are to the death. Is this really worth killing someone over or dying over," Hinata demands.

That seems to snap Sakura back to her senses, "To the death? Hinata I'm sorry. I got carried away there. I mean this has to suck for you, almost as much as it does for me," she glances at Naruto.

"I know it is hard to let go of your first love. He's your teammate. He's your friend. I wouldn't take that away from you. But if we get married and you try anything, I'm introducing you to my Gentle Fist. Don't let the name fool you, it can be a lethal technique," Hinata walks off in a huff.

Sakura and Naruto both stand there in stunned silence. Hinata had just threatened Sakura. The idea of Hinata threatening anyone was just so utterly wrong. The world must have tilted on its axis. These were dangerous times they were living in.

Sasuke had hunted down the Hyuga Patriarch. Sasuke had met the man once, briefly as a kid. He'd been at the Academy on Sasuke's first day there. He vaguely thought that his father might have been friends with Hiashi or at least on decent terms. (They must have, otherwise they wouldn't have made the damn contract in the first place, he thought.)

"Hiashi, I need to speak with you privately," Sasuke bows his head formally.

Sasuke wasn't the type to bow his head. But he knew that the Hyuga Clan was BIG on tradition. That tradition included a complex system of body language. Every little move you made, could be used against you or in your favor.

"Ah Sasuke, the Hokage told me that you might be stopping by soon. Come," he walks off with an air of authority that said _I know you are going to follow, so I'm not going to bother to look back to check._

Sasuke had an anti-authority streak a mile wide. He didn't necessarily need or want to be a leader most of the time. But he resented being bossed around, even if it was just implicit. Normally, he would have gone in the opposite direction, just to teach Hiashi that he shouldn't assume that Sasuke would comply with his wishes. But he didn't have a choice today. He had to play nice.

"Please have a seat and help yourself to some tea," Hiashi sits Indian Style on a mat.

Sasuke mimics Hiashi and reaches for some tea. Sasuke was not a heavy drinker. In fact, he rarely touched alcohol at all. He was a ninja who prided himself on his ability to react to any situation instantly and alcohol could make him more vulnerable. Today, however, he would have preferred a STRONG sake over the tea. But he sips it gratefully, nonetheless.

"Is it safe to assume you are here to speak about the marriage contract," Hiashi asks.

"Yes. I know it was originally intended for Itachi. He would have been a better fit for Hinata," Sasuke says.

By this time, the village knew of the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. This was thanks mostly due to Naruto's loudmouth. Itachi even got his name on the Memorial Stone. It gave Sasuke some small measure of comfort that his brother's honor had been restored, even if it was after his death.

"Perhaps. But that is irrelevant to the situation we find ourselves in now. As your clan only has one person, you can not withdraw from the agreement as the Head of your Clan. I do not believe that Hinata will have anyone challenging you for the right to marry her, mostly because I doubt many in this village are suicidal enough challenge you. Your admirers are… obsessive, but they are not killers. I do not anticipate her to be challenged either," Hiashi observes.

"That's all true. But you can still withdraw. You are the Hyuga Clan's leader. I won't require any compensation. Hinata wouldn't be happy with me. She deserves someone less…damaged. She's the type of girl that probably wants kind words, flowers, and someone who loves her. That's not me. For your daughter's sake, please back out of the contract," Sasuke tries to reason with him.

He chuckles, "How kind of you to not ask for compensation, when I would be doing what you wanted. Yes, ideally the match would be between her and someone who is well… more affectionate. But you are already acting as a husband. You are considering her feelings. You do not think she'd be happy for you and are asking for the match to be called off, for as much her sake as yours. Therefore, it is a good match," Hiashi sips his tea.

"It's a good match because I realize she'd be miserable with me," Sasuke at this point was starting to wonder if something was in Hiashi's tea, that was absolutely crazy.

"It is a good match because you care about her happiness. Which is surprising considering your… antisocial personality. No offense meant, of course," Hiashi answers.

"None taken. Please call it off. This won't end well," Sasuke says.

"I was in your position once. My marriage was arranged. Most Hyuga marriages are. I thought my wife and I were… to put it kindly extremely incompatible," he begins.

Sasuke nods. He figured he'd humor Hiashi. Let him finish his story. He had to find a way to fix this!

"I thought her weak initially. The woman given the choice would always spare an enemy's life. She was too quick to show emotion in public. She was an open book. Eventually, I did come to love her with all my heart. I believe it will be a similar situation with you and Hinata. If not, well at least you are more… observant than your blonde teammate," Hiashi says.

"… Thanks. But I doubt you sincerely are doing this out of a misguided notion that opposites attract. What do you really want out of this," Sasuke asks bluntly.

"You may look like your mother, but there is much of your father in you. He was also direct, to the point of rudeness at times. Hinata would not do well as the Clan Leader. She is too soft hearted. The Elders would manipulate her. Her younger sister is far more suited to the role. The idea of a possible merging of bloodlines is also an intriguing possibility. It's possible that one bloodline is dominant and the other recessive. Perhaps some of your children would get the Sharingan and some the Byakugan. Though the third possibility does hold my attention the most. The creation of a new bloodline entirely," he says.

"I figured you wouldn't be so insistent on the match out of the vague hope that it'd end up being a love match. I don't doubt that you want her to be happy. I'm just saying you are the type to always have an ulterior motive," Sasuke says finishing his tea.

"My wife was the idealist. I am the realist. I believe you have an answer to your request. I regret that I can not give the one you desired," Hiashi states.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to. But thank you for your time," Sasuke gets up and leaves.

Later that day, Naruto finds Sasuke. He should probably warn the bastard about the potential Sakura vs. Hinata feud brewing. That was the strangest sight he'd ever seen. Sakura and Hinata fighting over Sasuke. He was used to seeing Ino and Sakura go at it, but Hinata? Damn. That was some scary shit.

"Yo, bastard. We should probably talk. It's about Hinata and Sakura," he says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Hinata and Sakura got along as far as he knew. Why did the loser look so damn shell shocked. Then it clicked. Dammit! Dammit! Naruto had probably told Sakura. He hoped that Sakura hadn't traumatized Hinata too much.

Sasuke grabs Naruto by the collar and slams him against a tree. He was in no mood for this type of teenage drama. It was bad enough that he couldn't talk Hiashi out of the engagement. He was not going to have Hinata upset because of Naruto's big fat mouth.

"Start talking, NOW. I want to know everything," Sasuke says.

"Whoa Sasuke. You really need to work on that temper if you are going to be a husband. I mean you can't just slam Hinata around like you do me. I know that we play rough, but she doesn't. Your first instinct shouldn't be violence," Naruto looks up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I wouldn't do that to her," Sasuke looked hurt at the implication.

"I was just teasing. I know you aren't a complete asshole. You just pretend to be. Anyway, I told Sakura. She asked Hinata. Hinata, she was well very not Hinata-like," Naruto starts.

"Not Hinata-like, in what way," Sasuke asks, not liking where this was going.

"Well she explained the situation. She more or less told Sakura off. She said she didn't know that much about you, but she doubted Sakura did either. Hinata might have mentioned the fact you aren't the most talkative," Naruto begins.

"And how would she know that, loser," Sasuke glares.

"I talk to her. We are friends. Sometimes I talk about you. I didn't say anything bad," he reassures.

"Alright. Then what happened," Sasuke asks cautiously.

"Sakura said that you had been on the same team for years. She knew you better. That's when Hinata acted like Neji," he replies.

"Hinata acted like Neji? How," Sasuke questions.

"She said that I was also your teammate. That unlike you and Sakura, that you had kissed me twice. So by that logic, you might as well marry me," Naruto says.

"…Damn. That is vicious. Definitely Neji's style. I didn't know she had it in her. I'm kinda impressed," Sasuke muses.

"Bastard! Of course told them they were accidents," Naruto continues.

"Good. The last thing I need is for my future wife to think that I'm gay," Sasuke answers.

"Yeah that would kinda put a damper on creating those super babies," Naruto laughs.

"How'd Sakura respond to that little gem," Sasuke asks as he whacks Naruto for the super babies crack.

"Well they sorta made up. But Hinata may have threatened to kill her if Sakura tried to put the moves on you after the wedding, you know in a nice way," Naruto replied.

"How do you threaten to kill someone in a nice way," Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"It's Hinata. She does everything nice. Oh and she also said that you were a person, not property. You couldn't be stolen from Sakura. But that was at the beginning," Naruto clarifies.

"… I appreciate that she doesn't view me as property. Was she upset about Sakura? She wasn't like crying or anything," Sasuke asks.

"No. I think she was just laying down the law or whatever. I'm sure by now the entire village knows about the engagement," Naruto says.

"Great," Sasuke rolls his eyes at that news.

That was just what he needed. He needed the village to be gossiping about his relationship with Hinata, before he could even talk to her. Why did everyone in the Leaf have such a hard time minding their own business?

"People were going to find out eventually anyway. The village is only so big. I'm here to back you up if you need it. Oh and if she agrees, I am so planning your bachelor party," Naruto beams.

"You are NOT planning my bachelor party. I am not having a bachelor party," Sasuke scoffs.

"Of course you are! For Godsakes, you've never even kissed a girl before. You should at least get to look a little before getting married. It's tradition," Naruto responds merrily.

"You hung around Jirayia way too long. He rubbed off on you. Besides, what makes you think I haven't kissed a girl before," he asks smugly.

"You were too busy chasing your brother's ass and trying to keep Orochimaru from grabbing your ass," Naruto answers.

"…," Sasuke didn't even know how to reply to that, other than to whack Naruto.

"Owe! That hurt. This is what I'm talking about, you bastard. You can't do this shit when you are around Hinata. You have to be gentle. Do you even know what that word means," Naruto barks at him.

"I'm not going to hit Hinata. First of all, she'll be my wife. Second, she doesn't go out of her way to be annoying like you," Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Glad to hear it. I'd have to kick your ass if you did," Naruto chirps.

"Pft. Like you could lay a hand on me," Sasuke replies.

"Oh yeah? You wanna go Sasuke? I don't think Hinata would be too mad as long as I don't send your cocky ass to the Intensive Care Unit," Naruto challenges.

"No. I already smacked you around enough for today. I have to find Hinata," he says.

"Well that's good at least. I mean that you actually care if she's upset or not. I was starting to think that you completely lacked the empathy gene," the blonde states.

"Since when do you even know what a gene is," Sasuke smirks.

"Hey! I resent that. I passed the Academy, same as you," the other ninja counters.

"Barely. If you hadn't gotten that scroll, you wouldn't have made it out of the Academy," the dark haired man decides to push his teammate's buttons.

"Reading textbooks is boring. I'm more of a hands on learner," Naruto says.

"Uh huh. Later, loser. Any idea where Hinata might have wandered off to," Sasuke asks.

"She likes to hang out at the waterfall," the tanned Shinobi replies helpfully.

"Got it. Thanks," Sasuke heads off.

Hinata was indeed at the waterfall. She needed some time to compose herself, before finding Sasuke. She wasn't sure why Sakura's words had angered her so much. Nothing she said wasn't true. She'd actually threatened her friend! What was wrong with her?

The bluenette decided she had better get used to it. Women were going to look at Sasuke. Hell, even Mei had hit on him and she was like twice Sasuke's age! Besides, Sasuke had never shown an interest in anyone. It wasn't like that was likely to change. If nothing else, she could be reasonably confident that he'd be faithful. There was no need to get jealous.

"Hinata," she hears a voice call out to her.

The voice was barely above a whisper. But she had definitely heard it. Hinata turns around and notices that the man currently occupying her thoughts, had shown up. She half wondered if she imagined it. But she could feel his chakra. Sasuke had very distinct chakra. Her imagination wasn't that vivid.

"Sasuke," Hinata didn't know where to begin.

Sasuke slinks over, much like the panther in her earlier comparison. He then sits on a large rock next to Hinata. He looks at her. It seemed the last Uchiha was also struggling to begin the conversation that was about to happen.

"Kakashi says he already told you about the marriage contract," Sasuke starts.

Hinata nods. She didn't trust herself to speak. It was one thing to stutter by Naruto. Sasuke would probably view such a display as weakness.

"I already talked to your father. He's not going to back out. I know that you wanted Naruto. We might as well be strangers. But I don't want to be the reason you are stripped of your title, cast out of your clan, or worse lose your ninja rank," Sasuke begins.

"You tried. Thank you for that. You're right. I did want Naruto. He didn't want me. If he did, he'd challenge you. But in a way, I'm glad he didn't. I couldn't put him through that. Choosing between me and his best friend. What about you? You could leave the Leaf. There's nothing to tie you here and you don't owe me anything," Hinata says.

Sasuke blinks. He'd expected Hinata to be in tears. That or at least stuttering. This was like a completely different person. Then again, Naruto had told him that Hinata more or less told Sakura to fuck off.

"I could leave the Leaf. But my brother died for this village. My family is buried here. I have too many bonds to break again. Besides, you've done nothing to me. I might not owe you anything, but I'm not going to ruin your life. Well at least not on purpose anyway," Sasuke answered.

"You're saying you want to marry me," Hinata blinks, returning to the shy girl that he vaguely knew.

"No, I don't want to marry you. But I will. You deserve better than me," Sasuke starts to say, shocking Hinata by actually taking her hand.

"But on the bright side I can promise you at least one thing," Sasuke actually offers a small smile.

"Wh-at's that," She asks.

"Unlike Naruto, I'm not completely oblivious. I'm not going to ignore you and I'll be honest with you," Sasuke answers.

"It's a start," she actually finds herself smiling back.

"Yes, it's a start," he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews guys. ^^ Lol I am finding out that Hinata x Sasuke is a very popular ship.

Chapter Warnings: Jealous Sasuke and Sasuke's can cuss like a sailor in his head.

Chapter Three

Sasuke finds himself smiling. Honestly, this was going better than expected. The last Uchiha had gotten very good at reading people over the years, more from necessity than anything else. He would know if Hinata was trying to hide something from him like fear.

She might not be happy about the match, but at least she didn't outright despise him. He'd certainly given her good cause to love him. Usually attempting to murder the man a woman loved, didn't go over so well. (Nevermind that Naruto and Sasuke finally patched things up.)

Hinata was surprised really. She half expected him to come raging in like an inferno. Instead in his own way, he had tried to comfort her. She hadn't expected that.

"What happens next," Hinata asks.

"Damage control," Sasuke answers.

"Damage control," the Hyuga asks in confusion

"By now, I imagine most of the village is aware of our engagement. I'm certain most of them will paint me as having forced you into this," Sasuke says.

"But you didn't," Hinata says horrified.

"It doesn't matter. That's what they are going to think," Sasuke says.

"Well I won't let them. You've already been through enough," Hinata says determinedly.

"That's kind of you Hinata. But it doesn't matter. I just wanted to ward off the brunt of it. It's not like I care what they think of me. It's you that I'm worried about," Sasuke says.

"I'll be fine. We'll just have to announce the engagement. If they see us together and explain, maybe that will help," she says hopefully.

"Reality seldom intrudes on their black and white view of the world. But yes, we'll make the announcement. How about tomorrow? I still have to get you a ring. It won't look good, if we show up without them," Sasuke states.

"You don't have to get me a ring," Hinata replies and suddenly finds her feet very interesting.

"I want to. You are going to be my wife. You'll be the female head of my," Sasuke pauses here and corrects himself, "OUR clan. A ring is very symbolic of your position. It's a matter of respect. What size ring do you wear," he asks.

Hinata was almost shocked into silence. He had said OUR clan. Sasuke was taking this seriously. She had half expected him to high tail it out of the village. She definitely didn't think he'd be asking for her ring size.

"Se-ven," Hinata answers, surprised at how determined he was about this.

"Good," Sasuke smirks.

"Why are you smirking," Hinata asks warily.

Sasuke chooses not to answer her question. He rises to his feet. He leans down enough to offer her his hand. Hinata takes it, still wondering what he was smirking about.

"Sasuke," she asks warily.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Sasuke answers her.

"Alright," Hinata says, while wondering what he was plotting.

"It's late. You should probably get back to your clan. You can make whatever arrangements you like for the wedding. Whatever you want is fine with me," Sasuke says.

"You sure? It's your wedding too," Hinata beings uncertainly.

"Positive," Sasuke answers in an infuriatingly vague fashion.

"Alright. I should probably go talk to Shino and Kiba. They might be upset, that I didn't tell them sooner," she says.

"Good idea. Meet me here tomorrow in the afternoon," Sasuke says.

Hinata nods. The newly engaged couple head their separate ways. The lavender eyed woman wonders how she'd break this news to her teammates. Sasuke on the other hand, decides to make a stop at Kurenai's place before heading home.

Kurenai was shocked when there was a knock on her door. She lived in a village filled with ninjas. Most ninjas didn't bother to knock. A door was an afterthought. Curious, she goes to see who was visiting her.

She tilts her head when she sees who it was. It was Sasuke Uchiha. That was a first. The brunette was aware that he had gone on a journey of redemption and had heard a few rumors that he'd be back in the Leaf shortly. But she never expected him to seek her out.

"I know it's late. But I …," Sasuke begins and if Kurenai didn't know any better, she could swear that the sullen youth was flustered about something.

"It's alright. I'm a night owl by nature," she smiles and lets him inside.

"Oh good," Sasuke follows the curly haired ninja into her home.

Sasuke quite liked it. It had a cozy feel to it. Kurenai was a neat person he observed. Everything looked well organized and clean, especially for a woman who had a toddler. Sasuke didn't know much about kids, but he was aware that toddlers were messy.

"So what brings you here," Kurenai asks.

"You don't know? I thought the entire village would know by now," Sasuke responds bewildered.

"I've been home all day with Mirai. She caught a cold," Kurenai responds.

"You're going to want to sit down then," Sasuke replies.

"Alright," Kurenai says and she sits down at her kitchen table.

She didn't know what could possibly rattle the stoic Uchiha enough that he'd act this way. She couldn't remember having ever spoken to him. If he wanted advice, it'd make more sense for him to go to Kakashi than her. He was his former Sensei afterall.

"Kakashi found an old marriage contract. It was originally supposed to be with Itachi and Hinata. But obviously," he begins.

"Itachi is dead. So there won't be a marriage between them," Kurenai says.

Quite honestly, she was shocked. The Hyugas and the Uchihas had always had an unspoken to ignore each other. There was a quiet rivalry that simmered beneath the surface. They had subtle ways of trying to outdo each other. But they had overall seemed to go out of their way to ignore the other Clan in public. A marriage contract contradicted that.

"Yes. But there was a backup clause. If Itachi were unable to fulfill the contract, I was to take his place. It's legally binding. If Hinata and I don't marry, she'll at least lose her title, possibly be exiled from her clan, or even lose her ninja status entirely. For me, it's my ninja rank that is at stake," he explains.

"Does Hinata know about this yet," Kurenai asks.

"Yes, Kakashi told her before he told me. I just finished speaking with her," Sasuke answers.

Kurenai was suddenly worried for Hinata. She doubted Sasuke would hurt her PHYSICALLY. He had no reason to.

Sasuke was a fearsome, ruthless fighter on the battlefield. But he never did things without a reason. His rage had always been a logical one.

Still he was far from the most sensitive of men. Hinata was far from the most assertive of women. She might very well have hid her real reaction from him, until he was out of ear shot and broken down sobbing.

"How did she take the news," the red eyed woman asked.

"…Better than expected. Obviously she wanted the loser, but she got me," Sasuke shrugs.

"Ah I see. Well what brings you here," Kurenai questions.

"I didn't really have anywhere else to turn. You are the only sane older ninja in this whole village, who knows Hinata well," Sasuke answers in what he hoped was a casual way.

"Such high praise," she chuckles at the sane description.

"… Kakashi who reads erotic novels while training Genin. Guy who wears green spandex and raves about youth. Anko who has a S&M fetish. Ibiki specializes in torture. Ebisu is a pervert. Tsunade hates my guts. Shizune is scared of me. Iruka might have been acceptable if he wasn't a monk and knew Hinata better," Sasuke starts ticking off all the older generation of ninjas.

"Well now that you mention it, you have a point. Maybe I am the only sane one left," she rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

Sasuke nods. He was pleased that she saw the logic of his seeking her out. Now to get to the more awkward part of the discussion.

"I think we reached an understanding. But I don't know anything about Hinata. I thought you might have information that could be useful," Sasuke says.

"Oh…that's actually kinda sweet," Kurenai responds with a smile.

"Sweet," Sasuke blinks like he was wondering if Kurenai might be on crack.

"Yes. You are trying to find out more about her, so you can make her happy," Kurenai nods.

"I'm not sweet. I hate sweet. Can you help me or not," Sasuke snaps.

"Mmm well first you are going to have to work on that temper of yours. I know you are more bark than bite at the moment. But Hinata's first instinct is to back away from conflict," Kurenai says.

"Noted," Sasuke sighs and places his hand on his forehead in frustration.

"Good. Well she likes gardening, particularly flowers. Hinata adores swimming. Her confidence is low. I blame her father for that. So I would try to compliment her as much as you can. It's important to her to feel wanted," Kurenai starts.

"I can work with that. But what about, you know," Sasuke starts to say, but he couldn't bring himself to actually come out and ask for sex advice.

"Hinata will probably make the first move. It might be small. Whatever it is, it will take all her courage to do it. If you don't go with it, she'll feel rejected. Then she likely won't initiate again," Kurenai says.

"Are we talking about the same Hinata? You really think she'd be the aggressor," Sasuke raises an eyebrow and asks.

"Yes, she comes from the Hyuga Clan. They are very traditional about what they think a marriage should be. That includes having children. Hinata is very empathetic. She knows that you aren't going to feel comfortable approaching her first. So she'd do it for you," the Sensei replies.

"If you say so," Sasuke says skeptically.

"Cuddling is also advised," Kurenai says cheerfully.

"…," Sasuke was speechless.

"Given her rather strict upbringing, once she feels comfortable with you, she'll probably want to explore. She's so shy though that, you'd have to notice the cues," Kurenai continues.

"Explore? Come on, it's Hinata. I doubt she's going to go full on bondage or anything too crazy," Sasuke answers.

"One never knows. Remember even Anko was innocent at one point," Kurenai counters.

"Alright. Well thanks. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this conversation," Sasuke says.

"My lips are sealed. Good luck. I do want my student to be happy. Granted I never would have expected the two of you two end up together, but fate is funny that way," she bids him good night.

The next day Sasuke decided he wanted his family to be represented at the engagement announcement. He does some hunting around his house. Sasuke finds one of his father's casual kimonos. It was dark green with a lighter green trim. Next he found a bottle of Itachi's purple fingernail polish. (He had no idea why his brother wore fingernail polish, let alone chose purple. But it was the principle of the thing.) Finally, he finds his parents wedding rings. It was just dumb luck that his mother had also been a size seven.

Sasuke was on his way to the waterfall, when he saw some blue hair out of the corner of his eye. It was only late morning. They had agreed to meet in the afternoon. Still he was curious, he follows the blue hair.

Hinata had walked into one of the Ramen Stand to get breakfast. Apparently, they sold other things besides ramen. That or Hinata actually considered ramen an acceptable lunch choice. (He hoped it wasn't the second option.)

That was when a ninja that Sasuke didn't recognize approached Hinata. His vest showed him to be a Jonin.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. That Jonin was "checking Hinata out," as the loser might say. Still he was just looking. If he caused a scene over that, it'd only startle Hinata. Kurenai had said he'd have to work on his temper.

"Hey, beautiful," he overheard the Jonin say.

"Hello," Hinata says to him.

Sasuke was pleased to note that Hinata had moved a seat further away from the other man. Apparently this guy didn't recognize that subtle hint for what it was. He wasn't going to be deterred that easily.

"You here alone," he asks.

"Yes," Hinata sips her drink.

"Ah so am I. Maybe we could keep each other company? How about we go back to my place," he smiles at her.

That was the stupidest line that Sasuke had ever heard. Hinata was so innocent though, he wondered if she'd even know what he really meant by that. Allow Sasuke to translate, _Wanna go back to my place and sleep with me?_

"That's nice of you to offer, but I'm supposed to meet someone soon," Hinata smiles at him.

Sasuke translated this to, _Fuck off creep._ Alright, so that was more his translation than what Hinata was probably thinking. At least she probably knew what the guy had just offered.

"Oh I'm sure they'll understand, beautiful," he says and his hand cups the Hyuga's backside.

Oh fuck this shit. He had tried REALY hard to reign in his temper. But there was no way in Hell, he was going to let some third rate Jonin touch his wife. Well…almost wife!

Sasuke was about to lunge at this guy, when Hinata grabs his arm. That was enough to make Sasuke pause. Hinata uses his arm to flip him and smash him onto the floor.

"I said no," Hinata turns her attention back to her order.

Sometimes Hinata would have a man try to flirt with her. Whether it was because they thought she was pretty or because she was a Hyuga was always hard to tell. But she had only had eyes for Naruto. So she had politely rejected their advances.

Neji used to deal with some of the more… persistent ones. But Neji was gone. Hinata didn't like hurting people. But she knew that if Sasuke found out that man had groped her, he was a dead man walking. Really, in the long run she was possibly saving his life.

"So you like to play rough," the ninja says and gets up, aiming a punch at Hinata.

The man screams when his hand is crushed. His punch never connected. It had been blocked by Saskue, who had just crushed the man's hand. The last Uchiha's Sharingan was activated. To Kova it was like looking into the face of a demon.

"First, no means no," Sasuke lets go of Kova and kicks him hard in the gut, sending him flying into the wall.

"Secondly, if you EVER touch my fiancee again, I will fucking kill you," Sasuke hisses.

The raven haired ninja had punched the other Jonin in the gut hard enough to make him cough up blood. He looks up at the Uchiha in absolute terror. It was one thing to go up against another Jonin; it was another to fight someone who had helped to defeat Madara. He wasn't suicidal.

"Fiancee," he grunts out in pain and the shock was evident on his face.

"Sasuke," Hinata whispers.

He turns his head back. Leave it to Hinata, to be worried about the safety of the pervert who grabbed her ass AND tried to hit her! He sighs.

"I'm not going to kill him, yet," Sasuke "reassures" her.

"Thank you," she smiles at him.

"He should be thanking you, for saving his worthless life." Sasuke says and notices the damage on the wall.

It was fairly extensive to say the least. The imprint of the man he'd thrown against it was large and there were quite a few cracks. Sasuke lays a pouch on the counter to pay for the damage.

Just because the guy was a creep, didn't mean he should screw the owners of the ramen shop. They didn't deserve to have to pay to have the wall fixed. Inside the pouch was enough money to repair the wall and some extra money for the hassle.

The waitress blinks. She gingerly grabs the pouch and opens it. Sasuke nods at her, as if to say, _Yeah you can take it._

Sasuke felt someone take his hand and begin pulling him away. His natural instinct was to resist. But then he realized it was Hinata.

"I'm not going to apologize for knocking him on his ass," Sasuke crosses his arms.

He suspected that Hinata was like Itachi. She might sincerely be a pacifist. Yeah, pacifist ninjas were rare but they existed. No way in Hell was he going to apologize. That fucker was lucky he didn't kill him.

"I don't want you to apologize. You protected me and you stopped when I asked you to," Hinata smiles.

"…Oh. Good," Sasuke didn't know what to say to that.

Meanwhile, in the afterlife from way up high, perched on some elegant white fluffy clouds, was Itachi Uchiha. The stoic ninja was currently chuckling. Naturally that caught his parents attention. So they had to investigate.

"Itachi, what is it that is amusing you so much," Fugaku asks.

"Sasuke," he answers simply.

"Are you spying on your little brother again," Mikoto asks.

"Of course I am spying on my foolish little brother. It is one of the perks of being in the afterlife," Itachi says.

"Well what happened this time," Fugaku sighs.

Itachi shows them the vision of the Sasuke knocking the Jonin against the wall and what happened a little before that. Fugaku actually claps. Mikoto gives him a withering glare.

"Why are you applauding that?! He's trying to win her over, not scare her to death," Mikoto inserts her head into her palm.

"He's doing exactly what I would have done in that situation. Well close enough, I would have killed the scum," Fugaku says cheerfully.

"Foolish little brother finally did something right," Itachi smiles

"Men! I tell you! Men," Mikoto sighs.

"Did I mention the man tried to strike Sasuke's fiancee," Itachi says.

"Oh well that's different. He should have killed the son of a bitch," Mikoto responds to her eldest son.

Back in the realm of the living, Sasuke rubs the back of his head, Kakashi style. This was not exactly how he intended for them to announce their engagement. But if that didn't get the word out, nothing would. He reaches into his pocket for something.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, when I said we should announce our engagement. But I guess everyone knows now, if they didn't already," Sasuke says and he hands Hinata a small velvet jewelry box.

Hinata smiles. Of course she'd never admit this, but it was kind of hot. She knew that Sasuke was capable of destroying entire villages. Said ninja had actually been jealous enough of another man hitting on her, to punch him into a wall.

He'd stopped when she asked him too. It was heady experience to realize she had "power" over someone like that. That he'd stop if she asked him too and that she'd actually made him jealous!

She mentally scolds herself for that thought for two reasons. The first was that it was wrong to take pleasure in someone's pain. The second was it was silly to assume that Sasuke had done it out of jealousy.

He might have just have found it offensive that the ninja didn't take no for an answer. It also just as easily could have been a matter of pride. It as hard to tell what was going on in Sasuke's head at the best of times.

They were engaged. It was somewhat expected that he'd respond to "challenges" like that. Even if the dumb son of a bitch, didn't realize they were engaged.

Clan honor dictated he'd respond to the slight. Hinata wondered if Sasuke was aware of that. He had been so young when his family died. He might not have known.

"Hinata, are you going to open it," Sasuke asks, a bit disturbed that Hinata seemed to have spaced out.

"Oh right! Sorry," she says and opens the box.

Hinata opens the box and gasps. Inside was a beautiful silver ring, it had a large ruby on it. The ruby was beautifully cut into the shape of a heart.

"It was my mother's. It's a size seven, so it should fit," Sasuke says.

She blinks. He was giving her his mother's ring? She didn't know what to say. So she settles for hugging him.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Sasuke. I promise I'll take good care of it," she whispers into his ear.

Sasuke stiffens. The last decade of his life had taught his body to associate any touch with an attack. He definitely hadn't hugged anyone in years. Some stupid fan girls might have tried to hug him, but they never got that far.

"Sasuke are you okay," Hinata asks in concern, noting him tensing up.

"I'm fine. It's just been awhile since someone hugged me," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh…if you don't like it, I'll stop," she offers.

"No, no. I do, I just wasn't expecting it," he responds.

Dammit. Kurenai had said she might make the first move. It could be small. A hug probably counted as making a move in Hinataland. (A mythical beautiful place filled with fairies, unicorns, gleaming castles, and sakura blossoms, he was sure.) Well there was still time to correct that fuck up.

Sasuke wraps his arms around her waist. He did so very gingerly. The last Uchiha was definitely not used to being gentle. Gentle is what he needed to be with Hinata. He did have to prove to her, he was good at other things besides knocking perverts on their ass. (A role that he rather enjoyed, but still.)

Hinata smiles and leans into him. He was hesitant about touching her, she could tell that. But she didn't think that it was because he didn't want to. It seemed like he was almost scared of breaking her. (Which considering what he was capable of, might have been a legitimate concern.)

"Sasuke, I'm not made of glass. If you hold me harder, I won't shatter," Hinata says.

"I know. I saw you slam that asshole into the ground," Sasuke smirks and wraps his arms around her a little more firmly.

"That's right. I'm a ninja too. I'm not a china doll," Hinata says.

Sasuke was had almost forgotten what an embrace was. Hinata he noted was soft. She was distinctly feminine in a way that many female ninjas were not. Female ninjas tend to be lean and well flat as a board. He could feel her chest almost brushing against his, even though she was a respectable distance from him. Hinata also smelled nice, like lavender, vanilla, and spring rain. All in all it was a very soothing combination, almost like a lullaby.

"I know you aren't a china doll," Sasuke starts to say but he was cut off.

The emergency announcer was blaring. Something big was up. He over heard on the speakers, "ALL ACTIVE NINJAS REPORT TO THE MAIN SQUARE IMMEDIATELY."

"What the," Sasuke mutters.

"Guess we better go," Hinata brazenly grabs his hand and flits off to the Main Square.

When they got there, Sasuke saw that indeed all of the Leaf's ninjas were gathered in one place. It was an impressive visual. But he couldn't help but think it would make them sitting ducks if someone would attack.

Kakashi takes his place in the center. He had a microphone, to amplify his voice. People in the back had to be able to hear him afterall.

"The Grass Village has completely flooded. We do not believe this is of natural causes. It is believed to the work of several ninjas using water jutsus. They are requesting assistance to get the flood waters under control, save those stranded, supplies, and to find out who did this. Who will volunteer," Kakashi asks.

Sasuke looks at Hinata, as if asking permission. There was no telling how long such a mission would last. She nods her head, "We'll both go."

Dozens of ninjas step forward. These included some members of the Rookie Nine, members of the older generation, and even a few ninjas who were younger than the "Rookies."

"Good. You will all have tonight to pack. Those who have agreed to go, leave at dawn," Kakashi says and with that all the ninjas disperse.


	4. Chapter 4

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's note: ^^ Thank you guys for all the reviews. It's always nice when you can make someone who is not a fan of the pairing, like the story. If anyone has any requests for this story or other ones, feel free to give me a shout out in a PM. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Four

The next morning, everyone who had agreed to go headed off to the Grass Village. Sasuke was had planned to head to travel next to Hinata. But her team approach had joined up with her. While Kurenai might approve of him (or at least tolerate him), he had no idea how Kiba and Shino felt about the subject. He decided to do the "gentlemanly" thing and just slip off.

Despite popular opinion, he was not a complete jerk. He wouldn't just leave his financee (God that felt weird to even think), hanging. The raven haired ninja shoots Hinata a look that said _I'm going to let you have some alone time with your team._

"Thank you," Hinata whispers so quietly that Sasuke half wonders if he imagined it.

Nah, her lips had moved. She'd acknowledged him. He nods at her and heads off. If he knew the loser and he did, he was going to get ambushed in approximately three seconds.

Naruto did it in 2.5. Nice reaction time there, idiot. Unfortunately for the dumbass, Sasuke knew it was coming and dodged in 2 seconds. Naruto crash landed into some grass.

Sasuke wasn't worried. He knew Naruto had survived far worse than that. He shakes his head. Served the idiot for trying to sneak up on him.

"Yo, bastard! Is it true," Naruto asks.

"Is what true," Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"That you went postal on some guy that hit on Hinata," Naruto questions Sasuke like the last Uchiha was suffering through the Spanish Inquisition.

"That's not true," Sasuke answers.

"Oh really, because Konohamaru says he saw a pretty messed up wall," Naruto counters.

"I did not go postal because some lowlife hit on Hinata. She kicked his ass. He didn't like that. So the scum tried to strike her. I stepped in and THEN I went postal," Sasuke smirks.

"Wait he tried to hit Hinata," Naruto yells in outrage.

"He tried. It didn't work out for him so well," Sasuke couldn't stop smirking.

He wasn't going to deny it. Sasuke had enjoyed scaring the ever living Hell out of that ninja. It was rare that Sasuke's skill set was used for such a noble cause. Honestly, if Hinata hadn't stopped him, he probably would have killed him.

Sasuke figured this was probably genetic. Uchihas were very territorial by nature. He remembered vaguely when he was little, some man whispering something in his mother's ear. Fugaku had sent him to the hospital on a stretcher.

"Well in that case, I'm proud of you bastard. You protected Hinata, not that she needed the protecting AND you didn't kill the dumbass," Naruto chirps happily.

"Hinata asked me not to. Otherwise I probably would have," Sasuke responds honestly.

"…And here I thought you were making progress. Oh well I guess just keep listening to Hinata. Maybe eventually her niceness will rub off on you," Naruto replies.

"I doubt it," Sasuke says.

"Only you would announce your engagement by beating a guy up. Very romantic, bastard," Naruto teases.

"It got the point across. I was planning on a more traditional announcement, but the ass forced my hand," Sasuke shrugs.

"At least she knows that you care in your own bastardly way, now," Naruto chirps merrily.

"…," Sasuke whacks Naruto.

"Owe," Naruto cries out and glares at him.

Meanwhile, Hinata was reconnecting with her team. She smiles at them. Then she saw Kiba's look and Shino's implied look. (How he managed to give a _WTF is going on_ look behind his glasses, she had no idea.)

"Hinata, are you alright? I heard what happened, yesterday," Kurenai asks, her red eyes alit with concern.

"I'm alright, Kurenai Sensei. Things just got a bit out of hand," Hinata reassures her.

"Hinata, the man's entire left hand was crushed. More details are necessary," Shino says.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer. So I kinda," she does a nervous hand gesture and continues, "threw him onto the floor. He didn't like that very much. He was going to try to hit me. Sasuke was there and caught the punch. I guess he broke the guy's hand. He did stop when I asked him too though," Hinata finishes.

"He broke a guy's hand, protecting you," Kiba asks in disbelief.

"That's what happened," Hinata nods.

"I'm sure Hinata would have been able to manage the situation on her own. But it's good to know that he didn't just randomly slam someone against a wall and broken bones," Kurenai says.

"Well I guess it's a good thing the Uchiha did it. I would have cut the guy's n-," Kiba doesn't get to finish.

Kurenai gives Kiba a warning look. He knew that the dog lover was about to threaten castration. Kiba was very protective of his shy teammate. Shino was as well, though he was less verbal about it.

"Well you know what I mean," Kiba finishes lamely.

"How does he treat you otherwise," Shino asks, referring to Sasuke.

"He's being nice," Hinata seems some skeptical looks.

"Well as nice as he knows how to be," Hinata clarifies.

"I believe we aren't the only ones who are curious," Kurenai says, noticing a rather large group of female ninjas heading over.

Hinata eeps. Oh not again! She had already had to talk with Sakura. The bluenette didn't even know what came over her when she did. She just got so angry. But here she was outnumbered. This was going to be brutal.

"Is it true, that you and Sasuke are engaged," one of them asks.

"Yes. Marriage contract from way before the war. We can't get out of it," she answers.

The women look at each other. Hinata was well known for her honesty. She was such a sweet, innocent person. The Hyuga was probably the least likely ninja to trick Sasuke into something. Still this was just too bizarre.

That's when Ino notices the ring. She blinks. The blonde had had a crush on Sasuke all the way back to her earliest Academy days. So she recognized that ring. It had been Sasuke's mother's ring. He was serious about this.

"That's Mikoto's ring," Ino said.

"Look at the size of that rock," one yells out.

"Yes, it i-s. He gave it to me," Hinata manages to stutter out.

"Alright ladies. We are on a MISSION. Let's at least try to act like professionals. Hinata obviously has as lot on her mind. I'd appreciate it, if you didn't swarm her. Also, I'm not sure that Sasuke would take kindly to someone referring to the gem on his mother's wedding ring, as a rock," she says.

The girls lower their heads. They clearly felt a bit embarrassed at being chastised by the more experienced ninja. Hinata was truly amazed at Kurenai's ability to make them leave.

"How'd you do that," Hinata asks.

"Oh I'm a mother. It comes with the territory," Kurenai smiles.

"That was impressive," Shino murmurs.

"Fucking amazing, really," Kiba chips in.

A few hours later, the Leaf ninjas make it to the Grass Village. The Grass Village at this point could have been renamed the Ocean Village. Everywhere was covered by at least two feet of water. Sasuke had never seen anything like it. There was no way this was natural.

Kakashi goes and greets the Grass Kage. The two exchange some words. Every so often, Kakashi would nod at something being said.

Naruto makes a hundred clones and has them race around, trying to help people or salvage what he could. Sasuke fires off a rather large fireball and keeps it hovering in the air. He made sure that the flames wouldn't spread. It'd take hours for the heat to evaporate this much water, but it was a start.

Hinata meanwhile was leading some Grass Villagers to drier ground. At the moment she was escorting an elderly lady. She was a civilian. She was a nice old lady, who was going on about how the water came out of nowhere. Then she saw Hinata's "giant rock" as one of the other ninjas put it.

"That's beautiful! Congratulations on your engagement. Who is the lucky man," she asks, seeming to forget that her village was flooded.

"Well…I'm not sure if lucky is the right word. It was arranged," Hinata starts, figuring she'd humor the woman.

"Oh. They still have those? I thought that practice went out of style ages ago," she asks.

"My clan is very traditional," Hinata replies.

"Oh. I thought I recognized those eyes of yours. Hyuga right? Do you not like the man you were matched with." she asks curiously.

"It's not that I don't like him. It's just that we don't know each other well," Hinata answers.

"Ah one of those. I understand. Is he a ninja like you or a civilian like me," she wonders.

"Ninja. He's here as well. Over there," Hinata points to the massive fireball hovering over the village and Naruto was also flittering around with his many clones.

"The blondes or the one breathing fire," she wonders.

"Fireball," Hinata answers.

"I should have had your family arrange my marriage. Though both of them are magnificent. Perhaps I should consider relocating for my retirement. Are the older men of your village, equally stunning," she asks.

Hinata laughs. She'd never really thought about it. But the Leaf did have some very attractive men. Her attention had always been on Naruto though.

It took the better part of the day, but they eventually dry the village out. Hinata was not the only person to get ambushed. Sasuke raises an eyebrow when the men of the "Rookie Nine," surround him.

Oh for the love of God. For the millionth time in his young life, Sasuke wondered why the people of the Leaf Village could never just mind their own business. It was very annoying that couldn't seem to do that.

"Yes, I'm engaged to Hinata. Marriage contract. It's legally binding. Yes, I did deal with scum who wouldn't take no for an answer," he rattled off.

"Ah the power of youth! It's so nice that you protected your fair lady from the clutches of that creep," Lee starts to say.

"… Lee this is not a fucking fairytale. Hinata didn't need protection. She's a perfectly competent ninja. But she is also my fiancee. I wasn't going to let that asshole hit her," Sasuke says.

"What a drag, Lee's going to end up in the Intensive Care Unit at this rate," Shikamaru says.

"And you're okay with the marriage contract," Choji asks as he stuffs some chips into his mouth.

"The only way out of it is through death, her losing her clan title, being exiled from her clan, and/or BOTH of us being stripped of our rank as ninjas. So we both kinda have to be okay with it," Sasuke answers.

"Ouch that's brutal," Kiba says, he and Shino had made their way over for the interrogation.

"I guess our parents were serious about it," Sasuke says.

"Still don't know how it's going to work. She's so gentle and your not, bastard," Naruto chimes in.

"Yeah, you can't go all caveman on her," Kiba glares at Sasuke.

"…What do you people all think I'm into bondage and S&M or something," Sasuke twitches.

"Yeah. Well yeah. You mean you aren't? You were at the Sound so long. Freaky shit goes on at the Sound. Treat your lady like a princess. You don't want your power of youth to overwhelm hers," was the choruses of replies.

"Not really. I mean maybe handcuffs, but I'm not into S&M. Yes, freaky shit goes on at the Sound. No I did not participate and I did not want to participate in it! Lee, you disturb me sometimes. Wait why am I discussing my sexual inclinations with you losers," Sasuke growls out.  
"Oh come on bastard. It's just between us guys. You are the first one of us getting married. Which is weird. I mean you always ran away from girls and now you are the first one running to the alter," Naruto chips in merrily.

"…," Sasuke didn't even know how to respond to that.

"It's a drag, but you know we are morally obligated to throw you a bachelor party," Shikamaru says.

"Listen idiots, I do not want a fucking Bachelor Party," Sasuke says.

"Look Uchiha, it's tradition. I'm sure Hinata will understand. Hell the girls might be organizing her Bachelorette Party as we speak," Kiba says.

"…," Sasuke twitches.

"Awe that's cute. The bastard is jealous," Naruto grins like the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm not jealous. Hinata is Hinata. She's not going to want a Bachelorette Party. She spent years, fainting if Naruto even talked to her. Do you really think she's going to want half naked men giving her lap dances," Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Touche," Shino says.

"Thank you," Sasuke says.

"We are still giving you one though. If for no other reason than to watch you squirm," Naruto says.

"Loser, I hate you. I really fucking hate you," Sasuke twitches.

"I love you too, bastard. Don't worry, it will be epic," Naruto "reassures" him.

A few hours later, the Leaf Villagers return home. Sasuke immediately goes to find Hinata. He had to nip this bachelorette/bachelor party business in the bud. The last thing he needed was for Hinata to think he was purposely courting the attention of strippers! (And if he were being completely honest, he was not too pleased with the idea of Hinata receiving attention from male strippers.)

"Sasuke," Hinata smiles at him.

"Hinata. There's something we should probably discuss," he starts.

"Have you changed your mind? I understand if you don't want to go through with it," Hinata says.

"No. I haven't. It's just that the loser and some of his friends have gotten it into their thick skulls they want me to have a bachelor party," Sasuke starts to say.

"Oh. I don't mind. That's just tradition," Hinata says.

"I do mind. I don't want you to think that it was my idea. I'll try to get out of it. But you know how stubborn Naruto is," Sasuke replies.

"Sasuke, a Bachelor Party isn't cheating. I don't mind. It's okay to look," Hinata says.

"It's not cheating. But it is sleazy," Sasuke responds.

"Humor them. You are probably only getting married once. It's just their way of showing they care," Hinata says.

"Uh huh and are you going to humor the women, if they try to drag you off to a strip club," Sasuke raises an eyebrow.  
"Oh Hell no," Hinata says.

"Hmm that was uncharacteristically assertive of you Hinata," Sasuke smirks.

"It's just that I wouldn't fe-el comfortable with that sort of attention from strangers," Hinata counters.

"But yet you feel comfortable marrying me. We are barely more than strangers," Sasuke counters.

"We went to the Academy together and Naruto told me about you. You aren't a complete stranger," Hinata says.

"I'm just teasing Hinata. I'm kinda glad we both think it's a stupid idea to go to these parties. But we aren't going to get out of it," Sasuke says.

"Probably not," Hinata lowers her head.

"Well at least it's only for one night," Sasuke says.

"Yeah. One night, how bad could it be," Hinata asks.

"…," Sasuke looks horrified.

"What's wrong," Hinata asks in confusion.

"Hinata, you NEVER ask how bad something could get. That's a jinx," Sasuke tells her.

"Sasuke, you are being silly," Hinata says.

"I look forward to saying I told you so," he shakes his head.

"That's alright. It isn't going to happen. It's just one night. I mean I doubt they'd do anything too crazy," Hinata says.

"It's Naruto. Chaos is what he does best," Sasuke says.

"…Dammit. We are fucked," Hinata answers.

"…," Sasuke was stunned that Hinata swore.

"I'm allowed to swear," Hinata says defensively.

"Well yeah. I've just never seen you do it. It's like seeing a bunny grow fangs," Sasuke said.

"I didn't realize you had such an impressive imagination," Hinata says.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Sasuke replies.

"I guess that's true for both of us," the bluenette says.

"Yeah. Well we have all the time in the world to get used to each other," Sasuke finishes.

"Yeah. I should probably go. It looks like Kakashi wants to speak with you," Hinata slips off.

"I just can't catch a break," Sasuke mutters and looks up at the sky, wondering which God or Goddess he had pissed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. This chapter we get to see the bachelor/bachelorette parties and move a bit further along with the actual romance part. ^^ If you have any requests, feel free to leave them in a review or private message me.

Chapter Warnings: Bachelor/ette Parties so exotic dances and a naked Sasuke later on. Oh and of course swearing.

Poll: Oh and please consider voting on the poll on my profile. ^^ I know the numbers got messed up somehow, but it should be understandable.

Chapter Five

Sasuke was having an internal battle. On one hand, it had taken a lot of effort to be reinstated as a Leaf Ninja. Kakashi and Naruto had really gone to bat for him.

At least half the village probably thought he was a ticking time bomb. That any day now he'd turn into the second coming of Madara. On the other hand, these idiots deserved to die a painful death for making him endure this Hell. Against his will, he'd been dragged to a strip club for his bachelor party. (Which he did not want in the first fucking place, let alone HERE.)

"I'm not interested, thanks," Sasuke told the 7th or was it 8th stripper?

"Awe come on. You don't have to be so shy; it's your Bachelor Party after all. I'm sure she'll overlook it," one of the more persistent "exotic dancers," said.

"I'm not shy. Why don't you go give Kiba the lap dance instead," Sasuke offers in what he thought was a very diplomatic fashion.

"Bastard, stop being such a stuck up prick. Have some fun for once," Naruto says.

This was really not Sasuke's idea of fun. He'd had other things on his mind that took priority over his teenage hormones, but that didn't mean he didn't have them. Like any other healthy male, he had his fantasies. These strippers were definitely not one of them.

He didn't begrudge them their occupation. If they wanted to take their clothes off and dance for men, dumb enough to pay for it, more power to them. He just wasn't interested. Honestly, they performed a valuable public service by keeping said idiots off the streets.

"Loser, your idea of fun and mine differ RADICALLY," Sasuke hisses at him.

If you really pressed Sasuke and put a kunai to his head, he'd admit he was a breast ninja. Some men liked women with a certain color hair, some liked legs, some were attracted to a nice backside, and so on. Sasuke well he figured he was pretty normal in what attracted him. But like Hell would he ever verbalize his preferences.

Now you might think that a man with Sasuke's tastes, would having the time of his life at such an establishment. He wasn't. They just didn't do anything for him.

"Like Sunshine says, you should have fun for once," the woman says and sits in his lap.

Sasuke preferred large cleavage. That was something this place had in abundance. Most of it though was, what Sasuke would generously term "enhanced."

Those were not natural. While he preferred larger breasts, if it came down to bigger and fake vs. smaller and real; he'd go with real every time. The current stripper in his lap, yeah she was disqualified.

If he could touch and there was no jiggle, then that took all the fun out of it. (He didn't have an issue with people "improving" their bodies in whatever way they saw fit. He just wasn't attracted to scientifically enhanced women.)

"Go bother Sunshine then," Sasuke says Naruto's new nickname mockingly.

Sasuke sighs. He could see that the other male members of the Rookie Nine were getting drunk off their asses, dancing with the strippers, or getting lap dances. Oh shit, was that Lee with vodka? This wouldn't end well. He hoped stripper number eight took the hint and left him the Hell alone.

"You are a cold one. How about I help warm you up," she says and actually had the audacity to grab stroke his crotch over his pants and starts doing something amazing with her hips.

Sasuke kinda impressed. She was unusually flexible. He wondered if Hinata could do that little trick? As he was pondering this possibility, the woman got more aggressive with her touching. That snapped Sasuke back to reality.

Alright that was it. He was NOT going to be jacked off by some woman he didn't even know. Sasuke was about to tell her off, when Lee unintentionally freed Sasuke from this Hell.

Lee couldn't use jutsus. Sasuke wasn't really sure why. He was an amazing Taijutsu user though. It seemed that drunk Lee had tried to use a fireball jutsu and had somehow partially succeeded. It was more a smoldering ember than a real fire, but it was enough to set the fire alarms off.

The sprinklers went off. The strippers and "gentlemen" in the club were looking around in bewilderment. Sasuke uses this opportunity to shove the dancer off his lap. Then he high tails it out of there. He was free!

Meanwhile, Hinata was also having a party thrown in her honor. Hinata blushes deeply. The girls had had similar thoughts to the guys and were delighted to drag the shy heiress off to a different strip club. (This one catered to women.)

"Come on Hinata, go sit on the stage! It's your party," Ino says.

"Um I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Hinata begins to say.

She's interrupted when one of the dancers grabs her hand. He gleefully escorts her onto the stage. There was a chair there that was decorated to look like a throne.

"Don't be shy, your highness," the dancer says and places a crown on her head.

"Ok-ay," Hinata stutters out.

Don't be shy he said?! Don't be shy? There was a half naked man dancing right in front of her. A man with a rather nice six pack and some great biceps, especially for a civilian to boot.

"You go Hinata," Tenten yells out from the crowd.

Thankfully, Hinata was drunk enough at this point not to faint. She'd had several shots. The music was more than suggestive enough to make her blush on a good day. Her friends seemed to be half watching her and half trying to pick out their favorite male dancer. She might have enjoyed the attention, if he hadn't gotten so grabby.

Sasuke would NEVER grab her like that she thought. He'd been so careful about even hugging her. The last Uchiha would definitely not give her a lap dance. She imagined that if he was actually in the mood, he'd just pounce like a tiger or something. The very thought of Sasuke giving anyone a lap dance, made her laugh.

Well sometimes a woman has to do, what a woman has to do. She decked him. It was a "light swatt" by ninja standards. But this was a civilian. He'd be nursing that black eye for awhile.

Sakura blinks. Hinata had just decked a guy. Maybe Sasuke was rubbing off on her.

"Hinata, you okay," she asks.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just overreacted," Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well I think punching the dancer means the party is over," Ino says.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Tenten chimes in.

The girls leave the club. When Hinata gets back to the village, she was surprised when Naruto walks over to her. She wondered what he wanted.

"Hey, Hinata we just got back from the Bachelor Party. Sasuke was wondering if you could meet him at his place at 11," Naruto chirps.

"Oh of course. How'd it go," Hinata was almost afraid to ask.

"Lee almost burned the place down. He got drunk and tried to do a fireball jutsu," Naruto answers.

"…. Is everyone okay," HInata asks horrified.

"Yeah. It was more of a smokey ember. The sprinklers activated before it spread," the blonde replies.

"Oh well that's good," she smiles.

"How'd your party go," the blue eyed ninja asks.

"Well," Hianta starts.

"Hinata clocked the dancer," Sakura says.

"….Damn. The bastard is rubbing off on you. What'd he do to make you hit him," Naruto wonders out loud.

"He got… grabby. I didn't like it. I overreacted. I feel horrible about it," Hinata lowers her head.

"Oh don't worry about it Hinata. I'm sure the guy has had worse." Naruto pats her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto. I'll see you guys later," Hinata smiles and heads off.

Hinata heads home. Logically she concluded that Naruto meant 11 A.M. the next day. So she went home, got some sleep, and headed to the Uchiha District the following day.

She'd never been to the Uchiha District before. It had probably been beautiful at one point. But it looked like a ghost town now. (In a way, it was.) It was easy to figure out which house Sasuke stayed in. The only house with a light on.

Hinata didn't bother to knock. Sasuke had asked her to come after all. She heads into the house. She looks around curiously. Sasuke was a tidy person, it seemed. He also either had simplistic tastes when it came interior designing or maybe it was because he'd just gotten home for the first time, in a long time.

"Sasuke," she calls out gently.

When she didn't receive a response, Hinata got worried. She starts to look around the house. Eventually, she comes upon one of the bedrooms. Someone was under the blankets, she could see the shape of someone underneath them.

Hinata approaches and activates her Byakugan. It was probably Sasuke. Not many would be dumb enough to enter his district and then sleep in his bed. But her ninja training told her to be cautious. Pulling the blankets off whoever it was, might wake them up, and they might not be friendly.

Yes, it was Sasuke. Not only that it was ALL of him. Hinata found out two VERY important things about her fiance that day. He apparently slept naked and… he was a light an extremely light sleeper.

Almost faster than she could blink, Sasuke's eyes fly open, he shoves the blankets off him, and he slams Hinata onto the bed. Rule number one of living with Sasuke Uchiha. Never under circumstances, sneak up on him. (Even if it wasn't on purpose.) His survival instincts were not a joke.

Sasuke had been asleep. He had just been beginning to make the transition from asleep to awake, when he heard someone come into his room. The footsteps were so faint, he barely heard them. But he did hear them.

If someone was going to try to kill him in his sleep, he'd make sure that they'd regret that decision. So he'd shoved the blankets off himself and slammed the invader into the bed. He was ready to dispatch them, when he finally got a good look at them. Ohhh… this wasn't an assassin. It was Hinata.

"Sasuke! It's just me. I d-idn't mean to wake you," Hinata looks up at him.

"Are you okay," Sasuke loosens his grip, looking horrified that he'd just slammed his soon to be wife against into the bed (and not in the FUN way.)

"Yeah. You just st-artled me a bit. Naruto said you wanted to see me at 11. So I thought you'd be expecting me," she stammers out, her heart beating like a jack hammer.

"I meant last night," Sasuke sighs.

That damn loser. He KNEW that Sasuke was not a morning person. If Sasuke had the day off, he was not getting out of bed before noon. It was just the way he was wired. He was most alive during the night.

"Oh. Well he didn't specify if you meant morning or night. I should have asked. I'm sorry," Hinata says.

"Hinata, it's fine. It's Naruto's fault. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I threw you into the bed. You sure you aren't hurt," Sasuke asks.

"Maybe a couple bruises but I'm fine," Hinata says.

"Good. So…I guess this falls under the whole learning about each other thing. I'm not a morning person," Sasuke says.

"Yeah, I noticed. That and that you sleep naked," Hinata responds.

"…Fuck," Sasuke grabs a blanket and covers his lower half up.

"It's al-right. We are engaged," Hinata tries to reassure the surprisingly bashful Uchiha.

"Well yeah," Sasuke says and seems to have restored his dignity, with the blanket wrapped firmly around him.

One of the advantage of her future husband not knowing her well, was he didn't really understand her abilities. The Byakugan could see through clothes or in this case blankets.

Hinata was curious. Besides like she said, they were getting married anyway. It wasn't like she was spying on a stranger. That would be creepy.

"My clan specialized in fire. Our body temperatures are naturally a little higher than average. So we don't get cold easily. That and I just like the feeling of silk against my skin," Sasuke felt the need to rationalize why Hinata saw him sleeping naked.

"Oh. Good to know. Our clan's body temperatures are normal, by the way," she answers, still peeking.

"Noted. So, I should probably go throw some clothes on and I'll meet you in the kitchen," he asks.

"Alright," Hinata says.

When Naruto said that Sasuke was the biggest dick around, Hinata doubted that the blonde had meant it that literally. If that was him when he wasn't aroused… Well let's just say as far as clan restoration was concerned, there was no possible way that he could miss.

"Hinata, why is your Byakugan activated," Sasuke asks.

"… Sorry, just an automatic response. You know self defense mechanism when I feel startled," Hinata says.

It wasn't exactly a lie. That much was true. She just wasn't going to mention the fact she was looking through the blankets.

"You know I would never purposely try to hurt you, right," he asks and reaches over to caress her cheek.

"I know," she smiles, gets off the bed, and walks around the house until she finds the kitchen. (It was a big house.)

Sasuke mentally curses Naruto out big time. If Naruto were anyone else the last Uchiha would think that the idiot had planned this. But Naruto wasn't that manipulative.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to be more mortified at. The fact he had come this close to hurting Hinata or the fact she'd found him sleeping naked. Well it had been quick. A brief flash. She probably hadn't even seen that much, he tried to reassure himself.

"I'm going to kill that idiot, the next time I see him," Sasuke mutters angrily.

He pulls on some pants, a shirt, and tosses on his Jonin vest. The raven haired man knew he was being stupid. She was going to be his wife. Hinata was going to see him naked at some point. (If restoring the clan went well, probably a LOT of times.)

Sasuke knew he needed to get over it. He hadn't given a fuck when Karin had walked in on him bathing and the red head had walked in on him on PURPOSE.

This was an ACCIDENT. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed Hinata seeing well…everything. He told himself it was because Hinata was so shy. Really it was a miracle that she hadn't fainted.

A few minutes later, Sasuke heads to the kitchen. It looked like Hinata had found it alright. He figured it was probably a good idea to let her find it on her own. It was going to be her home too. She should get used to the layout.

"I figured we should meet, to go over the details for the actual ceremony. Like I said, I'm fine with whatever you want. But in case you need anything," Sasuke says.

"Thank you. Well father wants to speak with you of course. He'll want to know if you are okay with a traditional Hyuga wedding or want to make a few changes. I figured it'd be important to you to have your clan represented. Though I"ve never been to an Uchiha wedding. I don't really know what's normal for your family," she replies.

"We wear clothes with our clan symbol. But other than that, there's nothing that comes to mind," Sasuke says.

"Oh that should be easy enough. I"ll just have it stitched into my dress," Hinata smiles.

"Do I even want to know what sort of elaborate hoops, Hyugas have to jump through to get married," Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"It's not so much hoops as it has to be elegant and grandiose. My father will want to ensure it is the talk of the village for months," was the brunette's response.

"I kinda figured. I'll deal with it," he reassures her.

"Maybe it would be a good idea for us to spend some time together before the wedding," Hinata suggests.

"Yeah. How about I go see what your father wants and then we can meet at the training grounds afterwards," Sasuke questions.

"Ok. I'll meet you there," Hinata smiles and saunters off.

Sasuke nods. Her clothes were fairly bulky. But she had a nice sway to her hips that left him memorized for a few seconds. He shakes that off and heads to see Hiashi.

"Ah Sasuke, it is good of you to join me, this afternoon," he greets.

"Hinata said you wanted to talk to me about the wedding," Sasuke says.

"Straight to business, I see. You are like your father in that way," Hiashi comments.

"What do you know about my father? Other than signing a marriage contract with him," Sasuke demands.

"We graduated the Academy together. We were friends until then. But there comes a time, when children must fulfill their duties. As the future head of the Hyuga Clan, I could not risk possibly compromising my good judgment out of friendship. It was the same for him. But we did have a healthy respect for one another," he answers.

"I see," Sasuke tries to process his father as young child, with a friend, and well it did not compute.

Fugaku Uchiha had been a hard man. He was like a stone mountain. No one could budge him, (Other than Sasuke's mother and even then, that was done in private.)

"I hope you understand that the wedding will have to make a statement to the villages. You are not planning on a small ceremony," he questions.

"I'm fine with a large wedding. I've never really thought about my wedding day. As long as Hinata agrees with whatever you have in mind, I won't object," Sasuke answers.

"Good. How very practical. Now, you will be Head of the Uchiha Clan, once you and Hinata have a child. Though you are not going to be technically considered a Hyuga, as my son in law you are entitled to a dowry," he begins.

"I don't need a dowry. My clans assets were returned to me, once I was reinstated," Sasuke replies.

"I believe you will like this one. Your district is quite large for only two people. I imagine that most of it has not been maintained properly for many years," he begins.

"I only need one house for myself. It seemed foolish to maintain houses that weren't being used," Sasuke defended himself.

"I am not questioning your decision. I would have done the same if I were in your stead. Still that is a lot of work. I know that you are more than stable financially. So it is not money I offer you, but something far more valuable," Hiashi says.

"What exactly are you offering," Sasuke asks.

"You may choose chose up to 50 of members to move to the District. They would restore it. While they are not of Uchiha blood, they would defer to you as if you were their Clan Head," he finishes.

"You are giving me fifty of your family members? You are giving them away like cattle," Sasuke twitches in outrage.

"I am making the offer. Hinata is will naturally require attendants and who better to care for your children, when you two are away on missions, than family members," Hiashi asks.

"Have they all agreed to this," Sasuke demands.

"It matters not. I am Clan Head. They will follow my orders," was his reply.

"I'll need to speak with Hinata about this. I don't know anyone in your family and wouldn't know how to make such a selection," Sasuke answers.

"Of course. I am pleased that you two have grown close enough you trust her judgment on matters of importance such as this," he says.

"She knows these people. They are her family. They are strangers to me," Sasuke responds.

"Naturally. Was there anything you wished to discuss," Hiashi inquires.

"I'm not proud of it. But I was asleep when Hinata approached me. My instincts told me that I was under attack. So I pinned her under me. I didn't realize it was her at first. Her Byakugan activated… is that normal for your clan," Sasuke asks.

"Yes, it happens often. The Byakugan is a versatile bloodline. It can provide near 360 degree field of vision, see chakra, and even see through solid objects, depending on the user," he explains.

"It can see through things," Sasuke questions.

"Indeed if the person knows what they are doing," Hiashi answers.

"Could it see through clothing or blankets to see what an enemy ninja was hiding," Sasuke ventures.

"Yes, it could. Very useful. I do hope it passes onto your children," he says cheerfully.

"Yes, very useful. Thank you for that information. I told Hinata I would meet her at the training grounds, when I was finished speaking with you. I don't wish to keep her waiting any longer. Good day to you Hiashi," Sasuke bows formally.

"And to you as well. You will not be training with her, will you," Hiashi sounds concerned.

"I might at some point. But I would ensure her safety, if it did happen," he assures him.

"Good. Good," Hiashi nods.

Sasuke heads off. Hinata had her Byakugan on, after he wrapped the blanket around himself. She had been looking! There was no way he was going he was going to let the opportunity to turn the tables on her, pass him by. She could be the flustered one!

Hinata smiles when she sees Sasuke arrive at the training grounds. Then the bluenette frowns. He had a sneaky expression on his face. She hadn't seen that before. He was up to something. But what was it?

"How did it go," she asks.

"Well. I even learned some more about the Byakugan," Sasuke replies.

"What'd you learn," Hinata inquires, warily.

"That it can see through solid objects, like blankets," Sasuke smirks.

"Sasuke, I can explain," Hinata says and on the inside is panicking.

"Hinata, it's alright. Like you said we are going to be married. You can look if you want," he cuts her off.

"You aren't mad," Hinata asks.

"I'm not mad. I just can't have you thinking that you can sneak things passed me," Sasuke says cockily.

Hinata got the impression that he wasn't actually mad. He was pleased with himself. Hell she might even say a bit smug, that he caught her red handed. This was… a more playful side than she had seen of him before.

"Oh…well I'm glad you aren't mad," Hinata lets out a sigh of relief.

"And if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask. Though it's not really fair," Sasuke says.

"…What's not fair," Hinata asks.

"You've seen me naked. I haven't even seen you out of that damn jacket," Sasuke replies.

"Well when you put it like that, I g-uess you have a point," says, bites her lower lip, and starts sliding off the jacket.

"Hinata, what are you doing," Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"Being fair," Hinata replies.

"I didn't mean you had to strip at the training grounds. Someone else might walk passed us and then we'd have a lot of explaining to do," Sasuke blinks.

"Oh I wasn't going to take off all my clothes. Just my jacket," Hinata smiles.

"Oh. Right," Sasuke says and feels a bit embarrassed that he had gotten his hopes up there.

Hinata removes the jacket completely. Sasuke immediately decided that the SECOND she wasn't looking, he was going to Amaterasu that thing straight to the pits of Hell. The jacket could hide a LOT. Those had to be at least DD and she had some rather inviting looking curves as well.

He could feel his Sharingan activating. Dammit! Sasuke hoped that Hinata was just as clueless on the more obscure parts of the Sharingan, as he had been about the Byakugan. Sharingans activated not only in battle, but when the user was aroused.

"Y-eah, I'd say that evens it out a little bit," Sasuke said.

"Fairness is important in a marriage," Hinata smiles.

"VERY important," Sasuke nods his head somberly.

Little did the young couple know they were being watched. It was the old lady from the Grass Village. Only, she was no longer an old lady. She was a much younger, beautiful woman.

"Looks like the arranged match, is going better than anticipated. Pity, that does my plans more difficult," she mutters to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Well No One Saw That Coming

 **Author's Note:** ^^ Thank you guys for all the reviews. I am completely overhauling this chapter, I think I can do better. I hope I don't lose some readers in the rearranging. I am sorry if anyone's review gets deleted, when I update the chapter.

 **Chapter Warning:** Sasuke has some nasty flashbacks.

 **Opinions:** Let me know if you think Daisuke should be brought back, perhaps in another story with slightly altered or completely different background.

Chapter Six (Redone!)

Sasuke tries to shake off the feeling that someone had been watching them. It was probably just nerves due to the upcoming wedding. Besides, they had more important things to focus on.

"Would you mind coming back with me to the Uchiha District and helping me make a list for which fifty we will be taking with us," Sasuke asks.

"Of course, I will," Hinata smiles and boldly takes Sasuke's hand.

The last Uchiha was surprised by this gesture. He hadn't expected them to walk back holding hands. It constantly amazed him, that against all logic, Hinata wasn't afraid of him.

"Thanks," he says, leading her back to his district.

Once they get there, they head to the kitchen. Why the kitchen? Well it had an enormous kitchen table, thanks to his mother. Sasuke vaguely remembered his mother telling him the story behind that table.

She had insisted on a large kitchen table in case her parents ever wanted to stop by for dinner. Fugaku had humored her. (Mostly because he was tired of dodging fireballs that had been throne at him when he had insisted that a small table would be sufficient. ) Sasuke's mother was the only person the planet who was more stubborn than his father.

Sasuke grabs some paper and a pen for Hinata. Hinata proceeds to start listing names, random numbers, and letters. It was gibberish to Sasuke.

He leans over the bluenette's shoulder and watches while she writes. There was something cute about the way her nose would scrunch up when she was concentrating.

"The numbers are their ages. The letters represent their rank," she explains.

Sasuke nods. Clever. That made more sense. He noticed that she had a pretty even split for young and old. All the ranks were represented. Though there were a few B's. B didn't represent any ninja rank that he knew of.

"What about the B's," he asks.

"Oh that stands for baby. These are children of Branch Members. Whenever I did that, I had the parents listed too. I think they'd like their children to grow up free, of the branding," she says.

"I imagine so," Sasuke says and couldn't imagine what it must have been like for a child to receive a mark that essentially made them a slave to their own family.

Hinata nods. Sasuke she had always known was a quiet person by nature. (Unless you got him and Naruto in the same room, then they'd fight like cats and dogs!) He had barely said a word to her as she was listing which members of her clan, she wanted to move in with them.

Yet, somehow there was an attentiveness in his silence. She got the impression he was giving her his undivided attention. She shivers slightly when she feels his warm breath against her neck.

Yes, he was definitely watching her closely. She blushes when she realizes how closely he was standing to her. It was hard not to think of the Blanket Incident. Truthfully, Hinata was amazed that Sasuke had reacted to her peeking as well as he had. That could have been a disaster.

"Looks like we have our fifty," he murmurs.

Another thing Hinata had noticed about Sasuke, was his voice. His voice was highly adaptable. While he was far from an expressive person, his voice would let you know what he was feeling. It ranged from his "default setting" of mildly annoyed, to I'm going to rip your throat out, all the way to that sensual murmur. The only time she'd seen it completely lose the silky or velvety quality was when he was arguing with Naruto.

"Looks like it," she says and smiles.

"I'll get these to Hiashi," Sasuke says taking the paper.

"Sasuke, I was wondering," Hinata begins to say and was back to her nervous hand gestures.

"About," Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow, noticing that she was skittish about asking whatever was on her mind.

"How do you feel about them coming over here," Hinata asks.

"…," Sasuke was speechless.

He hadn't expected her to ask THAT. Sasuke didn't even know how he felt about it. On the one hand, it would be good to have people in the district again. On the other, he didn't know these people and they were not his family.

It felt so alien to have Hyugas running around in the UCHIHA District! Still Hiashi had a point, it'd be helpful to have extra hands working on the repairs. Hinata would probably be happier if she had some family members by her side. Maybe he'd be able to establish a bond with them. But he felt like such an outsider. None of these thoughts, did he verbalize though. He didn't know how to explain it.

"Sasuke, you said you'd always be honest with me," Hinata reminds him.

"I did. Hinata, I don't know how I feel about it," he answers.

That was an honest answer. It wasn't the complete answer. But it was honest. He didn't want to hurt his fiancee's feelings. These people were his family, even if they weren't his.

"I know it's not the same. But at least you won't be alone anymore," she whispers softly.

"I know. I have you now. I'll go deliver these. Make yourself at home. Feel free to explore," he says and heads outside the door.

 _Hinata deserves so much better than me,_ he thought to himself. The woman was practically a saint. (Minus punching a male stripper, but that still amused the Hell out of Sasuke). She was worried about how he felt about her family moving in.

He was the one that accepted Hiashi's offer. Most would have just assumed he was okay with it. But not her. She cared. She cared about him. He couldn't understand why, other than she seemed to care about everyone.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was neither too hot, nor too cold. The weather did not match the young man's thoughts as he headed into the Hyuga Estate.

Sasuke knocks on the imposing entrance to the place. He could have gotten through without knocking. But he considered it a matter of respect.

Hiashi comes to greet him. While Sasuke might held a high level of disgust for some of the Hyuga family practices, there was no denying the patriarch's regal baring. He also had quick reflexes. Sasuke had barely hit the door twice, before he heard him, and opened the door.

"Ah Sasuke. That was sooner than expected. I trust you have decided on who you wish to accept into your household," he begins conversationally.

"Yes, Hinata and I made a list." Sasuke hands it to him.

"Unexpected. I would have thought you would select only Jonins. You even have a few infants on this list. No doubt this was Hinata's influence. Her kind heart leads her to make, unwise decisions," Hiashi says.

"Her decisions are wise. It is not her fault that you lack the capacity to understand them," Sasuke says in a biting tone.

"I am pleased to see that you defend her so vigorously. Despite what you may think, I am not your enemy. You are to be my son in law. I admire your strength. My only concern is that you need to channel your rage into more productive purposes. You allow your emotions to rule you," he says.

"I suppose for Hinata's sake, I'll try to tolerate you. Don't annoy me," Sasuke says.

"Such a temper. Though I see Hinata has reigned it in somewhat. This is a good sign. Your list is acceptable. When would you like for me to send them to your home," Hiashi inquires as if Sasuke had not just threatened him.

"As soon as they can reasonably be ready. It's only proper to allow them time to pack and say their goodbyes. They will be free to visit here, should you allow it," Sasuke answers.

"Careful Sasuke. It is unwise to allow your clan members to come and go as they please, without verifying they are worthy of such a privilege. Such decisions have a way of coming back to haunt you," Hiashi advises.

"I'll give your advice the proper consideration, it deserves," was Sasuke's reply.

He had only been seven when his family died. Sasuke had not yet received most of his training in Clan Conduct. But he had a feeling that was a rather polite _fuck off._

Hiashi's lips twitch upwards. Sasuke got the impression that the Hyuga was amused. Oh yeah, he had read between the lines of Sasuke's response.

"You are certainly bold. Very well I shall notify them and have them sent over as soon as possible. Was there anything else you wished to discuss," Hiashi asks.

"No, nothing," Sasuke replies.

"I see. Well perhaps you would like to train with me today," Hiashi offers.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Sasuke answers.

"It would be good for us to get to know each other better and there is no finer way to accomplish that task than to train together," he offers.

"You misunderstand me. I do not wish to keep Hinata waiting. I told her I would drop off the list. She would be worried if I took longer than expected," Sasuke says.

Alright it wasn't the full truth. Hinata probably would be worried if he was gone for hours. But mostly, he knew that if he fucked Hinata's shit up in training, Hinata would be upset. He didn't want Hinata to be upset.

"Of course. Perhaps another time then," Hiashi says.

"Perhaps," Sasuke says, nodding his head, and starts off.

Hinata meanwhile was exploring the Main House. She was kinda afraid to go into the other ones. They hadn't been looked after in years. She suspected they were probably overrun with pests. Hinata had never been fond of rats in particular.

The house was beautiful. It was styled very traditionally. It could do with more personal touches though. It wasn't surprising it was so impersonal. Sasuke hadn't lived here for years, until recently.

She finds some old boxes and starts going through them. One of them was labeled _**Sasuke's Things.**_ She bites her lower lip and debates if she should open it or not.

"Well he did say I could explore. If he didn't want anyone to open it, he would have put some seals on it," she says to herself.

Curious, she opens it. She blinks. That wasn't what she expected. It looked like these were some toys and other things from his childhood.

She saw a stuffed dinosaur, that made her smile. There were plastic kunais and other child version of ninja tools. (That didn't surprise her.) There were even some toy trucks. She noticed there were some drawings, presumably done by a younger Sasuke.

They were all done in crayon. They were hardly masterpieces. They were the type of drawings that children do when they first figure out crayons were NOT food. But they made her smile nonetheless.

Mini Sasuke had been fond of bright colors, it seemed. One picture in particular was of his family. He had labeled his mother, father, and Itachi. Sasuke had tried to draw himself on Itachi's shoulder with… limited success.

"So cute," she murmurs to herself.

That was when she heard the door open. She was becoming familiar with Sasuke's chakra. He didn't bother to mask it when coming into his district. (He probably figured no one else would be there but them anyway.)

"Sasuke," she calls out.

"I'm back. Where are you," Sasuke calls out.

"Up in the attic," was her reply.

Sasuke nods, hearing her. The last Uchiha heads to the attic. He wondered what she was doing up there. Well he told her she could explore, she must have decided that meant everywhere.

"What are you doing up here," Sasuke asks curiously.

"Oh I was just looking around. Look what I found. It's your toy box, I guess from when you were little," she smiles.

Sasuke sees the picture he'd drawn. Now, Sasuke had made some fairly remarkably progress recently. But somehow seeing that picture before the massacre, brought all those horrific memories crashing down at once.

"Hinata, just throw that trash away," he snaps.

Hinata blinks. He sounded so angry. It was just an old toy box. Then she winces, realizing her mistake. Sasuke was probably thinking about what happened after those pictures were drawn.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought," she begins to say.

She could feel it in his chakra. It was lashing out, some frightening mix between terrified and furious. Hinata knew it wasn't at her.

He was having a flashback about the massacre. No one had ever diagnosed Sasuke, but she was pretty sure he suffered from a severe form of PTSD (post traumatic stress syndrome.) Which had NEVER been treated, as far as she knew.

"I SAID GET RID OF THAT GARBAGE," Sasuke hisses.

All Sasuke could see in his mind's eye, was that night. The night that had shattered his illusions of a safe, happy world. Itachi standing over his parents' corpses. Blood everywhere. That damn picture was taunting him!

Hinata knew she had to do something drastic. He was losing it. Since their engagement, Sasuke had been uncharacteristically gentle (well for at least she thought so. She was basing this off of what Sakura and Naruto told her.) The bluenette didn't really know how to react to her future husband's episode.

She knew she needed to act quickly. Hinata throws herself onto him, pinning him to the ground. She hits some of his chakra points. This effectively would lock up his chakra for a short time. Of course, even without chakra, Sasuke was still highly dangerous. But she had to minimize the damage that a rampaging Sasuke would undoubtedly inflict.

Sasuke feels himself get slammed into the floor. Hinata had pinned him? He winces when he feels his chakra points hit and locked up. Yeah, she had hit him and blocked his chakra to boot.

"Hinata, get off of me," Sasuke growls.

Well she knew that if Sasuke wanted her off him, he could get her off of her with ease. In a battle of brute strength, she'd never win. So she decides to try a sneak attack.

Hinata does the only thing she could think of, that would shock Sasuke. She kisses him. She'd only intended for it to shock him into calming down. The Hyuga didn't expect him to kiss back.

It was dissociation. On one hand, he was vaguely aware that Hinata was on top of him. On the other, all he could see was the images of blood and death. It was like he was a helpless child again. The horrific memory seemed more real than the present to him.

That was when he felt something. Something soft against his lips. At first it didn't really register, that Hinata was kissing him. It was nice. A light in the darkness that was threatening to engulf him for the thousandth time in his young life.

Sasuke desperately grabs onto this lifeline. In this case, that happened to be Hinata's back. He pulls her closer to him and returns the kiss. His kiss though, was like nothing she had expected. Unlike his cautious hugs, this Sasuke's mouth was threatening to consume her.

His hands were a flurry, gliding over every curve. It was as if he were a drowning man, searching frantically for a lifeline. His tongue plundered her mouth. He liked whatever this was.

Hinata was warm. Hinata was soft. Hinata tasted sweet. Nothing like the darkness.

It was then, just when Sasuke was vaguely coming to his senses, he felt unfamiliar chakra. Someone had opened the door of an attic. He knew by their eyes they were a Hyuga, but not much else.

"I am so sorry Lady H-inata. Lord Hiashi said that we were to report to the Uchiha District as soon as possible. Had I know that the two of you were…busy, I would have knocked first," the middle aged man said.

Hinata blushes deeply. She quickly gets off Sasuke. The bluenette looks at him, not entirely certain if he was safe again. (Well as safe as Sasuke ever was to be around.)

"It's fine. Welcome," Sasuke says, getting up as well.

He couldn't feel his chakra. Dammit. He wondered how long the effects would last. Sasuke idly notes that Hinata's lips were bruised from his demanding kisses. He had practically mauled her, like some sort of wild animal.

He couldn't help but feel ashamed and guilty. Hinata had only been doing what he told her to do. Sasuke had told her to explore. So she had. He'd lost it over a toy box?!

"Thank you, Lord Sasuke. The others are waiting out in the streets for your and Lady Hinata's instructions," he says, as if walking in on such things were common place for him.

"Great. We'll be down in a few minutes," Sasuke says.

He nods. The middle aged Hyuga bows and heads off. Sasuke looks out the window and sees dozens of Hyuga's gathered around outside. He had lost control so badly, that he hadn't sensed fifty fucking Hyuga's outside his home?! Shit. That was bad.

"Are you feeling bett-er," Hinata asks.

"Better than I was. Hinata, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just I saw that picture and lost it. There's no excuse for it. But I didn't mean to scare you. Did I hurt you," Sasuke asks.

"I'm alright. I was more shocked than hurt," she tries to reassure him.

Hinata was always aware that Sasuke was as dangerous ninja. Though she had always thought of him as in perfect control of himself. That episode proved that was wrong. He wasn't always.

She didn't think that Sasuke would intentionally try to scare or hurt her. But still, they needed to work on that. Maybe she should suggest he seek out some therapy?

"Sasuke, you have to learn to remember the good times, without flashing back to the…bad times," she starts to save.

"For me, that's impossible. Hinata, how long is my chakra going to be like this," Sasuke asks.

He felt naked without access to his chakra. It was part of who he was. He was more than adept at hand to hand combat. But still, he didn't like the vulnerable feeling. (Still he was relieved that Hinata had a way to defend herself, if he snapped again.)

"It's hard to say really. It does effect everyone a little differently. I'd guess maybe five or ten minutes longer," she answers.

"That's good. Maybe you should go out ahead of me. They know you. They don't know me," he says.

"No, we go together. Sasuke, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, even when you lost control. You have to stop seeing yourself as a monster. They have to see us together, unified," Hinata says determinedly.

"Oh I think at least one of them thinks of us as VERY unified. He probably thought that I was going to take you on the attic floor," Sasuke mutters.

Hinata blushes at this. The way Sasuke had been going, that might have been a very real possibility. The Hyuga could tell that Sasuke felt guilty about what he did. That was going to make things awkward. But at least now she knew, that on some level, he did want her.

"Honestly, I don't know how you can even stand to look at me, after that," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, shut up. It wasn't your fault. You didn't hurt me. But you ARE going to therapy," Hinata says, placing her finger tips on his lips.

Sasuke blinks. He didn't know what shocked him more. The fact that Hinata told him to shut up or that she actually suggested therapy. Oh there was no way in Hell he was going to pour his heart out to some shrink.

"I mean it Sasuke. If you don't go, I'll hit your chakra points again," Hinata says, seeing the protest forming in his eyes.

"…," Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that.

"It's for your own good. I want you to be happy and it's hard to be happy when you know that you might have a flashback at any time," she says.

"I've never seen you so bossy before," Sasuke blinks.

"I guess Mei rubbed off on me," she mutters.

"Mei? What does Mei have to do with anything," Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Oh she's my friend," Hinata answers evasively.

"When did you meet," Sasuke asks curiously.

"She was staying in the Leaf recently. She wanted to negotiate some things in person," Hinata replies.

"Oh right. Hinata, I am not going to therapy," Sasuke states firmly.

"Yes, yes you are," Hinata volleys back.

"There is no way in Hell, that I'm going to pour my heart out to some stranger," Sasuke counters.

"Sasuke, they are professionals. They can help you," Hinata says, placing her hands on her hips.

"No. I'm not going. Sorry, but that's not going to happen," Sasuke responds.

"You want to restore your clan, right," Hinata asks.

"Yes. What does that have to do with therapy," Sasuke's eyebrow goes even higher.

"Well if you want children with me, you are going to therapy," Hinata says with a smile.

"That's not fair," Sasuke replies.

"Maybe not. But if that's the only way I can help you, I'm willing to fight dirty," Hinata says.

"Alright. Alright. I'll go. If I go to one session and I don't like it, I don't have to go to anymore," Sasuke states.

"You'll go to at least 5. These types of things don't work instantly," was her response.

"Fine, I'll go to 2," he says.

"Three and I'll burn my jacket," Hinata answers.

"…," Sasuke didn't know how to reply to that.

"I see the way you glare at it. You really hate my jacket for some reason," Hinata says.

"Deal. Three sessions and the jacket gets destroyed," Sasuke responds, deciding not to tell her why he loathed that damn jacket.

"Alright," she smiles and leads him outside, as his chakra became active again.

Sasuke joins Hinata outside. There were fifty pairs of eyes on them. It looked like the man who walked in on them, might have already told them what he saw. There were some looks of approval, some bashful looks, and some looks of tsk tsk. (Trust me, somehow their eyes conveyed this.)

"Welcome to your new home. You are free to choose whatever house or rooms you'd like to stay in. Of course, other than the main house, they will need cleaned up. The Uchiha Clan does not have the branding. Here, other than Clan Head's family, you are all on equal footing," Sasuke begins to explain.

They all look at each other. He could tell that for many of them their entire world had been flipped on its axis. Sasuke had basically told them, that they were free to do whatever they wanted, as long as the Main Family approved it.

It takes a few moments for this to truly be process. Eventually cheers erupt. They look around the district. They stayed in the same spot, but there eyes were clearly surveying the damage.

"You may look around and begin the clean up if you like. We will of course assist you," Hinata says sweetly.

"Thank you, Lady Hinata," a choruses of cries say.

Sasuke blinks. The Hyugas were like a fucking SWAT TEAM. Somehow they divided up, as if they had decided in advance who would take on what tasks. There was a ruthless efficiency about their movements.

"Did we take in some of your family or a small army," Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"They are mostly branch members. They are used to completing difficult tasks. It's likely they were discussing what they'd be doing while they waited for us," Hinata explains.

"Got it. So about that jacket..," Sasuke says.


	7. Chapter 7

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's Note: I went back and completely redid Chapter Six. So if you haven't already, I recommend reading the new version. I hope the old reviews for chapter six don't confuse anyone lol, As always, any feedback is appreciated.

Chapter 7

Sasuke couldn't believe this. If Naruto found out he was going to therapy, the loser would never let him live this down. How did he get talked into this again?

"I can't believe, I agreed to this," he mutters as he heads into the hospital.

Oh yeah, he'd had a flashback. He could have hurt Hinata. Hinata was more manipulative than he had ever anticipated. She knew he felt guilty as fuck and how much he hated that damn jacket, so she'd used those facts against him. She'd done it masterfully really. While infuriating that he'd totally gotten conned, he had to from a purely strategic perspective give her props. Well played.

Sasuke prided himself on his intelligence. When he was "manipulated" it was usually because he allowed himself to be. Look at Orochimaru for example. That idiot actually thought that Sasuke was going to give him his body. Hello, asshole. He had TWO goals. He definitely needed his body for the second one. You know the whole restoring his clan thing? Yeah, that's the one. Dumbfuck.

"Hello, Sasuke. I have to admit, I was surprised when you asked for counseling. But that's a good sign. I can't believe no one ever recommended it before," Shizune says.

To say that Shizune had been stunned, when she saw Sasuke on her patient list, was an understatement. Granted, if anyone needed therapy, it was that boy. But she'd never expected him to WILLINGLY agree. Something big must be going on.

"It wasn't my idea," Sasuke says to the medic.

"Well still. This is a big step for you. Please have a seat. I am legally bound by patient confidentiality laws not to share anything you tell me with anyone else, unless I believe you are a danger to yourself or others," she begins.

"Just because it's illegal, doesn't mean it won't happen," Sasuke mutters as he takes his seat.

"I have signed various contracts. Should I violate the Confidentiality Laws, other than in very specific circumstances, you would be immediately notified," Shizune explains.

"And how can they tell you violated them," Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"My skin would turn purple for the day. I assure you, I have no desire to walk around in purple skin for 24 hours," she answers.

Sasuke blinks. He didn't know Shizune well. Was she joking or actually serious? He couldn't tell. Then again this was the Leaf, stranger things had happened.

Sasuke's look of disbelief was clearly written on his face. It would have been amusing, if her professionalism wasn't being question. Best to nip that in the bud right now.

"Yes, I'm serious. Why don't we start off easy? You said it wasn't your idea to seek therapy. Whose idea was it," she asks.

"Hinata," Sasuke answers automatically.

Hinata, Shizune knew her. She was a sweet girl and the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Shizune had heard rumors that the two were now engaged thanks to a marriage contract. But she had thought perhaps someone had gotten thoroughly trashed and made it up. It looked like it was actually true though.

"And you listened to her," Shizune questions.

"Obviously. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here," Sasuke says with biting sarcasm.

Shizune had prepared herself for this. She was dealing with Sasuke Uchiha. Sarcasm was the least of her worries. He was more than capable of burning this hospital and the entire village down, if he got truly pissed.

"Why did you listen to her," Shizune ignores how hostile his tone was.

"She's my fiancee," Sasuke responds.

"Yes, I heard about the marriage contract. So you did it to keep the peace," she inquires.

"That and other reasons," Sasuke say and shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

That was curious. The medic wondered what the other reasons could be. Sasuke looked highly uncomfortable. This could prove most interesting in the long run.

"What are the other reasons," Shizune asks kindly.

"I'd rather not say," Sasuke looks away, crossing his arms.

"Sasuke, I've already told you that anything you say to me will be kept in the strictest confidence," she reminds him.

"I had a flashback. I could have hurt her. She's alright. She knocked me to the ground and hit my chakra points. So I came mostly out of guilt and she made me a promise," he says.

That was a shocking development. Hinata Hyuga had successfully tackled Sasuke Uchiha AND hit his chakra points. Well she had to say she was impressed. That was a fate that she wasn't sure Hinata's own father could pull off.

"What was the promise," she asks.

"I'm not telling you that," Sasuke scoffs.

"Am I sensing some embarrassment," Shizune inquires.

"Oh fuck you," Sasuke says and rolls some eyes.

Shizune decides to take some notes at this point. It would help in evaluating him later. _Lashes out when embarrassed with foul language,_ was what she wrote down. One never knew what little tidbit would end up being the key to a major breakthrough.

"The lashing out would indicate that yes, you are embarrassed about something. Hmm but I suppose a slight change of topics in order. How do you feel about the marriage contract," Shizune asks.

"Worried. With the exception of Naruto, everyone I've ever cared about gets killed," Sasuke answers.

The dark haired ninja was surprised by this honest answer. She hadn't expected him to be so forthcoming. Hinata must have been a good influence on the sullen youth.

"Well worried is good. It indicates that you care. Which is a good sign for your recovery," she replies with a smile.

"You are weird." Sasuke responds.

"That's likely all that I'm going to get out of you this first session. It's a start," Shizune states as she stands up and opens the door for him.

"What you aren't going to ask me about my childhood," Sasuke demands sarcastically.

"Your childhood is the source of most of your trauma. It isn't good to delve that deeply on the first session," she answers.

"You get two more of these sessions. After that, I kept my promise," Sasuke states as he walks out the door.

Meanwhile, Hinata was helping her family move into the Uchiha District. She supposed it was ironic, that the vast majority of the current occupants did not belong to the clan that it was named after. She was pleased by how well the repairs were going.

Akemi was one of the women who had decided to move to the Uchiha District. She was about ten years older than Hinata and one of her "attendants." Hinata hated having attendants, she didn't like making people fuss over her. But her father had insisted it was only proper for someone of her station. Besides, Hinata liked Akemi.

"Lady Hinata, are you alright. Your lip is swollen," she asks.

Akemi was worried to say the least. She had heard that Sasuke had protected Hinata from someone who had tried to strike her. That had made her feel a bit more comfortable with the idea of her kind lady, marrying Sasuke Uchiha. But if he had hit her, all bets were off. She would protect her lady to the death. Which was a good thing, because if she challenged him to a fight, it would surely be suicide.

"Oh I'm fine," Hinata replies thinking, _How am I going to explain this one?_

"Kono, said that he found you and Lord Sasuke kissing quite vigorously. I do not like to pry, but I wish to know if this is true. Otherwise, I am forced to conclude that he hit you, my lady," she says firmly.

Akemi wondered if it was true. It was hard to imagine the shy heiress on top of one of the most feared ninjas in the world. But Kono had never lied to her before. Perhaps it was true after all?

"Oh no! He wouldn't hit me. He just got a bit carried away," Hinata rushes to clear this up.

"Oh… I take it the engagement is going quite well then," Akemi says.

Hinata had never lied to Akemi, as far as the attendant knew. If she said Sasuke didn't strike her, then he didn't. Though perhaps he'd need to tame his passion more. That must have been some kiss to have her lips like that hours later!

"It's a long story," Hinata starts to say and then she senses Sasuke's chakra coming.

"It looks like the Lord is back and carrying, quite a lot of bags," Akemi states and blinks.

It was true. Sasuke must have been carrying about ten paper bags. It was quite the feet actually. Hinata walks over to help him.

"We have more people now. So bought some food," he explains.

"That was very thoughtful. How did the session go," Hinata inquires.

"It was utterly useless. But a deal is a deal," he sighs.

Session, Akemi wondered to herself? What deal was he speaking of? It seemed she had missed something important.

"I'm sure it will get better. It was only the first one," Hinata says and smiles at him.

"You are a hopeless optimist," Sasuke says.

"And what are you," she asks.

"A realistic pessimist," Sasuke responds.

"Perhaps I'm the realistic optimist and you are just a pessimist," Hinata replies.

"Not bad," he says.

He didn't really think of Hinata as the type to do mocking banter. Apparently he was wrong. Then again, spending so much time around him and the loser, was bound to rub off on anyone.

"Why is she staring at me," Sasuke asks as he looks at Akemi.

"I told her why my lip is swollen," Hinata says and looks at her feet.

And just like that, the tigress was back to being an adorable kitten again. He shakes his head in amusement. Though he still felt guilty about jumping onto her like that, she had jumped first technically. That and she didn't seem mad.

"This isn't going to help convince the other idiots that I'm not some sort of sex fiend," Sasuke says and shakes his head.

"Sex fiend," Hinata asks, blinking.

"The other guys, they warned me to be gentle with you. The idiots think because the Sound was Kink City, that I picked up a few habits there. I didn't but I guess they expected me to go full on bondage on you or something," Sasuke says.

There was a loud thud. Sasuke looks around, suddenly Hinata was gone. Then he looked down, Hinata had fainted. Alright, maybe he had overshared there.

Sasuke picks Hinata up. Well they were going to be married. He carries her bridal style back into the main house. The last Uchiha proceeds to climb the stairs and take her into one of the bedrooms. He sets her on the bed.

"It's hard to believe the woman who pinned me and blocked my chakra, faints at the mere mention of sex," he shakes his head in disbelief.

Well he supposed that wasn't being entirely fair. It wasn't just regular sex. He had been talking about a very specific kind of sex. The kind of sex that was normal in the Sound, but definitely not in the Hyuga Clan. (At least he didn't think it would be. They were all so reserved and formal.)

After a few minutes, Hinata's eyes flutter open. The first thing she noticed was Sasuke's amused expression. What was so damn funny?

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. I didn't mean to make you faint by discussing guy talk," Sasuke offers.

"Sleep-ing Beauty," she asks.

"You know, the fairytale," Sasuke responds.

"Ohhh. You think I'm beautiful," Hinata asks shyly.

" I don't think you are. I know you are. Just because the loser is apparently blind, doesn't mean I am," Sasuke answers honestly.

Hinata was stunned at two things. The first that Sasuke knew who Sleeping Beauty was. The second that he had called her beautiful. She wasn't sure which was harder to believe. If anyone had told her this would happen a month ago, she would have laughed in their face. (Which was saying something, as she considered it very rude to laugh in someone's face.)

Mentally, he cursed himself. He had just made the girl faint. He didn't want her to faint again.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say," Hinata responds and smiles at him.

"Hinata, I don't do sweet. You must have hit your head harder than I thought," was his reply.

"You do in your own way," she says.

"Maybe I really should have Tsunade look at you. You might have a concussion. You are clearly hallucinating if you are calling me sweet," Sasuke volleys back.

"And you are funny," she reaches up and plays with one of his long bangs.

"Yes, I think it's time to take you to the hospital. It's for your own good," he says and playfully makes a mock grab for her.

"Were the others worried, when they saw me faint," Hinata inquired.

"I don't think most of them saw. They were still working on repairs. Akemi did. But that's about it. She's waiting outside the room actually," Sasuke explains.

"Akemi is my attendant. I didn't want any, but father insisted. She's been with me since I was a small child," Hinata says.

"Well she takes her duties seriously. That's all that really matters. If you don't want he to be your attendant, you can release her from that role. You are going to be the female head of this clan, Hinata. Your father doesn't get a say in what goes on in our district," he responds.

"Our district," she smiles at this.

"Well we are to be married. So it is just as much yours, as mine," he elaborates.

"It's not the same. You were born here. You've lived here a large chunk of your life. I'm a stranger," she says.

"You aren't a stranger anymore. Though I really wish you weren't so well acquainted with the street. You too easily. We'll have to work on that, especially when you," he starts to say _when you get pregnant_ , but manages to stop himself.

"When, I what," Hinata asks.

"Are surrounded by so many people. It will worry them," Sasuke comes up with a plausible bullshit cover.

"Of course. You are right. We'll work on it," she answers.

"You think you are alright to stand? You should probably eat something," he says.

"Yes, I should be alright. Like you said, I faint a lot. So my recovery time is pretty fast," she says, smiling at him.

"Good. Well sorta anyway," he replies, offering her his hand.

Hinata smiles. Sasuke was really worried about her well being. Maybe they could make this work after all.

Hinata takes it and they head down to the kitchen. Hinata watches as Sasuke searches through the cupboards for well who knows what.

She got the shock of her life, when he pulled out several ingredients, and started cooking. Sasuke Uchiha was cooking. It was just so normal! Normal wasn't a word that she associated with Sasuke.

"You are staring at me, like you've never seen a man cook before," Sasuke says wryly.

"Well I have. I just didn't think that you would cook," she answers honestly, without thinking about it.

Mentally she winces at how stupid that sounded. Of course he could cook. He'd been largely living on his own since he was seven. It was cook or eat out every night.

"I don't see why it's so shocking. I have to eat the same as anyone else," Sasuke shrugs and continues preparing something.

"It just is. What are you making," she replied.

"Beef stew. It's something I can make a lot of quickly and I doubt we'll be the only ones who are hungry," he reasons.

"Oh alright," she continues watching him.

It was the oddest thing. It was like seeing a tiger just prowl around the kitchen. This was definitely not natural Sasuke habitat.

Sasuke continues cooking. Hinata was endlessly amusing. The way she overreacted to him cooking, was funny as Hell. He didn't know why it surprised her so much. Like Hell was he ever going to eat anything in the Sound that wasn't prepared by himself. No that was an easy way to get poisoned or drugged.

Soon enough it was finished. Sasuke enjoys his meal with Hinata, mostly in silence. One of the things he liked about her, was that she wasn't loud. He was used to loudmouths like Naruto, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, and well the list went on for a LONG time.

"You didn't burn down the therapist's office, I hope," Hinata says.

"No, I did not burn down the damn office," Sasuke responds.

"Good. I should reward your good behavior," Hinata says.

Sasuke blinks. He knew that Hinata was apparently friends with Mei. But he didn't expect the friendship to rub off on her like that. Then again, maybe he was just imagining an innuendo in there, that didn't exist.

"Reward me, how," Sasuke asks.

"Well Mei says that massages can be very relaxing and help people open up," Hinata says.

Yep. This was Mei's influence. For once, Sasuke had to admit he owed the Kage. Sasuke decided it was probably best that Hinata wanted to be the one doing the touching. Hell, last time he'd practically mauled her. No, there would be no repeats of that. He was not a barbarian.

"That sounds great," he replied.

He did vaguely consider the idea of teasing her. Sasuke could have been a smartass and asked where she wanted to massage him. But he remembered Kurenai's words, it was best to go with whatever Hinata offered when she made the first move. (He no longer counted a hug as the first move. Hinata probably hugged lots of people.)

"Really," she asked, sounding amazed that he had agreed to it.

"Yes, did you want to do it now," he asked.

Hinata blushes scarlet. _Did she want to do it now?_ He couldn't possibly have meant that the way it sounded.

"No-w is good," she smiles shyly at him.

"Great do you want to do it upstairs or in the kitchen," Sasuke asks.

The blush just wouldn't go away. Now Hinata's mind was firmly in the gutter. He didn't mean that the way it sounded, she told herself AGAIN.

"Upstairs would probably be better," she manages to say.

Sasuke nods. He turns and starts to walk up the stairs. Hinata following after him, almost immediately.

"Should I lay down or sit," he asks when they reach the bedroom.

"Lay on your stomach and take off your sh-irt, please," Hinata asks.

Sasuke smirks. He bet there was at least an 80% chance she'd faint, when he took off his shirt. Well at least this time she was in the bedroom. He decides to make a show of it, slowly sliding his shirt off. Then he laid down on his stomach.

To her credit, Hinata only blushed redder than a tomato. She managed to stay conscious. Yay for Hinata!

"Do you want any massage oils," she asks.

"I don't know. I've never actually gotten a massage before. Do you have any," he inquires.

"Yes, I found a few. Kurenai Sensei said they might come in handy," she responds.

Ah, he should send Kurenai a gift basket. It was nice to know that someone had his back. Well other than Hinata, who quite literally was about to have his back.

"That was nice of her," he ventures.

"Yes," Hinata says and pours some of the oil onto Sasuke's back.

She noticed that Sasuke had a few scars. Some of them should have been lethal. Most of them had faded to a silvery color. It was actually beautiful against his ivory skin. But still it drove the point home, the life of a ninja was always dangerous. It didn't matter how powerful you were.

Sasuke shivers slightly, feeling the oil on his back. He wasn't really sure what to expect out of this. Most of the time Hinata was a kitten, every once in awhile, he'd see hints of a tigress though. She had been spending time with Mei. Who knows what ideas that woman had put into her head?

Hinata smiles and places her hands on Sasuke's back. He noted they felt like silk. They were soft, especially for a ninja. He could feel her glide them over his flesh.

Sasuke closes his eyes. He surprised himself when he let's out a rumble of pleasures. It was just too low to be considered a purr. But it was close. Hinata decides she must be doing something right. She glides her hands up higher, to start on his neck.

That's when she feels Sasuke tense up. Dammit, not the neck. He had always been sensitive there. He figured it was also a reflex because that prick Orochimaru bit him there once.

"Hinata, not the neck," he mentally scowls at how his voice came out in a plea.

"Oh. Does it still hurt from the curse mark," Hinata asks.

"No. It's," Sasuke murmurs something so lowly, that Hinata didn't hear it.

"Sorry, it's what," Hinata tries again.

"The opposite really. It's very sensitive to touch in a good way," Sasuke feels his own face heat up for a change.

"Ohhhh," Hinata says, continuing the massage, but she leaves the neck alone.

"Yeah. I think the bastard might have modified it slightly, especially for me," Sasuke says.

"Maybe. He did have a creepy obsession with you," Hinata says neutrally.

"Hinata, do you mind if I do you next," Sasuke asks.

"Only if you w-ant to," Hinata says.

"I want to," was his reply.

Meanwhile, Juna (the old lady from the Grass Village), gets to work. Juna was now in her true form. She was a petite young woman with icy blue eyes and long black hair. She smirks and throws an explosive into one of the empty houses in the Uchiha district. She left a message etched into the ground.

 _You didn't really think Konoha would ever let the Uchiha Clan merge with the Hyuga Clan, in peace did you?_

She knew of Sasuke's vengeful nature. The Leaf had a checkered history with the Uchiha Clan. Yes, they had helped found the Leaf. But they were also isolated. That bred mistrust. Mistrust led to resentment. Resentment turned into a coup. The coup gave birth to the massacre.

If she pressed just the right buttons, Sasuke would sever ties with the Leaf. He'd done it once before. Surely, he would do it again.

Her father would be pleased. Her father was a Daimyo. He had ambitions to unify the five nations under one banner. That would be his.

"If he decides to take the Hyuga girl with him, no skin off my back. Though father will likely be upset he wouldn't marry into our family," she says to herself, waiting for the explosive to go off. The fun was just beginning.

In a few hours, the explosives would go off. All of the Hyugas and Sasuke would be confused. But then they would see the message. Sasuke would want to know who did it. Blaming the Leaf Village would be a natural assumption. After all, hadn't they ordered his own beloved brother to butcher his clan?

Yes, the plan was now in motion. All she had to do was wait. Soon enough, her father would rule over all five nations. Then she would kill him and take his place. She'd make it look like an accident of course. There were so many ways to do this. Maybe she'd slip something into his drink. No, he'd probably have food tasters. Oh well, she'd figured something out.


	8. Chapter 8

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's Note: I'm glad the rewrite of chapter six seems to have been better received. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. To the reviewer who asked, yes the story is going in a different direction than the original chapter six. Oh and to the guest reviewer who wanted more action in the massages, well you get a bit more this chapter. ^_-. (Still safe for the kiddies to read but we are getting there.)

Chapter Warning: Sasuke is rather…descriptive in his mind about how he'd like to get some revenge. There is a fairly graphic scene description. Oh and Hinata has a flavor system for Sasuke ^^. I also made up how many Hyugas there are. If anyone knows the real number, feel free to let me know.

Chapter 8

Sasuke currently was enjoying himself. He decides to forgo the massage oil. This was mostly because he was sliding his hands under Hinata's shirt. He didn't want to get the oil on her clothes. (See Sasuke was capable of being considerate!)

While she had done him shirtless, Sasuke knew that being shirtless was different for women. It didn't matter that she did have a bra on underneath. His future wife was a modest woman. (Which was why he was so shocked that she'd struck up a friendship with the more…adventurous Mei. Oh well stranger friendships had happened. Look at him and Naruto.)

"They seem to be settling in well," Sasuke murmurs as he slides his hands under her shirt.

"Most of them are just happy to be free," Hinata responds, pleased with the drastic transformation from the rage of earlier to Sasuke engaging in "small talk."

Sasuke marvels at how soft her skin was. He glides his hands over the smooth planes of her back. Judging by the soft, gentle sigh, he was doing something right. That was something of a relief. He was used to using his hands more for punching than caressing. He decided to try to get her to make that sound again. He liked it. Sasuke liked it A LOT.

"Does the seal still work on them," Sasuke asks and moves his hands to the spot between her shoulders and just under her neck. (It was one of HIS spots, so maybe it was one of hers.)

"For now it does. Once we are officially married, they will automatically deactivate if that is what you want. I'd say they are Uchiha Clan members now, but that's not legally accurate. They aren't closely related enough for it to count. But they are no longer Hyuga Clan. They can be formally brought into the clan when we meet the requirement of three members," Hinata answers.

"How closely do they have to be related for it to count," Sasuke asks and massages that spot.

"Nnhh f-irst cousins or closer," Hinata says arching back into that massage.

Sasuke was feeling pretty proud of himself. It looked like that was a spot they both shared. He'd have to remember that for later.

Of course that was a fairly big if. It was likely she'd faint before their marriage could be properly consummated. Hinata's shyness was adorable, but it could be quite awkward at times.

"Are there anymore technicalities, that I should be aware of," Sasuke scoffs, though Hinata knew it was the law and not her that had his annoyance.

"None that I know of," she murmurs enjoying the attention.

"Good. I'm glad that we are done with the nasty surprises," Sasuke says and continues the massage.

Hinata closes her eyes and was content to just enjoy it. Sasuke had large rough hands. His touch had started off almost shy, but it was growing firmer by the second.

Hinata decided that Sasuke had three flavors of touches. The first was vanilla. When he was in vanilla mode, he was extremely gentle. He seemed almost worried about breaking her. Still at least vanilla meant he was trying and was worried about how she'd react. The newest and current flavor strawberry. Strawberry firmer than vanilla. Strawberry had a plan. It was neither rough, nor gentle. Slow and sensual. Finally, there was cinnamon. Cinnamon was out of control. A cinnamon Sasuke was a desperate Sasuke, who held nothing back. Cinnamon was Sasuke at his least gentle. It was exhilarating and just a little terrifying.

"I like strawberries," Hinata mutters.

Sasuke blinks. He'd been giving Hinata a massage and then she'd said something about strawberries.

"I do too," he asks as much as said.

"… I said that out loud, didn't I," Hinata asks.

"Yes, you did. That your way of saying you are hungry," Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Oh um yes," Hinata decides to take that lifeline that Sasuke had unwittingly thrown her.

Sasuke slides his hands off of Hinata. He offers her his own, to help her off the bed. She takes it. Sasuke smiles and thinks his day was looking up, when he heard the explosion.

"What the," Sasuke and Hinata blink at the same time.

Both ninjas immediately rush outside towards the source of the explosion. That's when Sasuke saw it. It was a burning building.

"Is anyone hurt," he asks to the crowd of Hyugas, who had also gone to investigate.

"I don't think so, my lord," Akemi says.

"Good. We have to stop the fire from spreading," Sasuke says.

Almost as soon as he said that, several Hyugas start hurling various water jutsus at the flames. It was rather effective. Soon the flames were put out. Hyugas were nothing, if not efficient.

That's when Sasuke saw the message. His Sharingan and Rinnegan activate in a rage. Dammit! This wouldn't end well.

"Sasuke, we don't know who did this. We have to keep calm and figure it out," Hinata says and reaches out to take hold of his hand.

Not again! He was not going to let this happen again! Why couldn't this damn village leave his family in peace? He was going to kill whoever was responsible for this.

When he got done with them they were going to beg for death. He's start by Tsukuyomi-ing them. Then if it was a man he'd Amaterasu their dick off. If it was a woman, he'd think of something! Then he'd slam his sword into every non vital spot on their body, slowly allowing them to bleed to death. When he finally allowed them the mercy of death, he'd mount their fucking head on a pike or something to send a message, _**Never attack the Uchihas again, unless you are suicidal.**_

"I'm going to speak with Kakashi," Sasuke says and turns to head off.

"Sasuke, wait! I'll go with you," Hinata calls out and follows.

Sasuke looks back, at the rapidly approaching Hinata. Did he want her to go with him? This was revenge. It was an ugly business. Ugly business had no business being anywhere near Hinata. But she had been threatened just as much as him.

"Alright," he says.

It was disturbing in a way. Sasuke was beginning to think that he'd agree to almost anything if Hinata asked. If the loser ever found out, he'd be accused of being whipped. In Sasuke's defense, Naruto had not experienced any of Hinata's massages.

He was unworthy of massage privileges due to him being an oblivious idiot. The fact that Naruto hadn't noticed Hinata liked him, meant to Sasuke that Naruto needed to head to the hospital for an evaluation. He had to have brain damage. Maybe Sasuke had hit the idiot too hard a few times.

"Thank you," she says and flits off to the Hokage Tower with him.

Oh don't get Sasuke wrong. He was still going to kill these motherfuckers who threatened his new family. He just was going to do it, when Hinata was around. No, he needed to inflict the most painful death possible. Hinata was too kind hearted to allow such a thing. (Clearly she needed his protection. She was too nice for her own.)

Kakashi blinks when Sasuke comes barreling in. Hinata was not far behind. To say the least, the last Uchiha did not look happy.

"Sasuke, what happened," Kakashi asks.

Kakashi was concerned to say the least. Both of Sasuke's eyes were activated. He looked like he was seriously considering lighting everything within his near vicinity on fire. Kakashi knew Sasuke well enough to realize this was a very real possibility.

"Someone decided to blow up one of the buildings in my," he looks at Hinata, "I mean OUR, district," he growls out.

"What? When did this happen? Was anyone hurt," Kakashi asks in shock.

Someone had attacked the Uchiha District. This was not good. Sasuke was just starting to settle back into village life. Hinata, Kakashi thought, was a good influence on Sasuke. But now he was likely to go on a rampage…again. Sasuke was good at rampages. (Too good at them, Kakashi thought.)

"Just now. No one was hurt. I think they wanted to scare us more than anything else. Someone doesn't want the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans to merge. I'm not letting this happen again Kakashi. So if you have any idea who is behind this, you better start talking now," Sasuke growls.

"Sasuke, I assure you that I would tell you if I knew what was going on. It could be anyone. I'm going to look into it. We'll find out who did this," Kakashi tries to calm the furious ninja down.

"Sasuke, Kakashi is our friend. He'll tell us. At least no one was hurt," Hinata tries to assist Kakashi in calming Sasuke down.

"No one was hurt THIS time Hinata. That note as good as says, they will do it again. Next time someone could get hurt or even killed. This damn village has always had it out for my clan," Sasuke growls out.

"We won't let there be a next time. I'm sure there are ways we can secure the district," Hinata offers.

"I'll set up some traps. But you are right, we WON'T let this happen again," Sasuke gives Kakashi a look that says _I'll kill whoever is responsible for this._

"So when is the wedding," Kakashi asks trying to change the subject.

"Oh we haven't set a date yet," Hinata answers.

"I hear June is a wonderful time for a wedding," he offers helpfully.

"…," Sasuke couldn't believe they were trying to change the subject so blatantly on him.

"Well it would be warm enough to have it outside. Which we are going to need considering how large my clan is," Hinata says.

"How big is your clan," Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"We have 386 members, including the 50 that father sent to live with us," Hinata responds helpfully.

"Hiashi, sent Hyugas to live in the Uchiha District," Kakashi asks and blinks in surprise.

"It was Hinata's "dowry," Sasuke replies dryly.

"That's some dowry. Well I suppose you didn't need money," the silver haired Hokage states.

"Damn right I didn't need money. Thanks to this village, I'm the only Uchiha left. Since my reinstatement that means I get all the financial assets of my clan," Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

He'd much rather have his clan alive, than the money. But he'd never have to be concerned about financial security. Not that he ever would be, in the worst case scenario he could live off the land.

"So you aren't marrying me, for my money," Hinata teases Sasuke with a small smile.

"Hinata," Sasuke just shakes his head at this "joke."

"Sasuke, is there a reason you aren't wearing a shirt and what is on your back? It's wet and…shiny," Kakashi asks.

"Kakashi, focus," Sasuke scowls.

Dammit. He'd reacted on instincts. He hadn't even bothered to throw on a shirt. The massage oil was still on his back.

He did not need Kakashi's "helpful" comments. It was amazing that Hinata was that bold. He wasn't going to let Kakashi embarrass her.

"Odd that the heat from the blast would cause only your back to sweat," Kakashi observes.

"…Kakashi drop it," Sasuke says and twitches.

"And you do smell nice today Sasuke, is that cinnamon I detect," Kakashi says and clearly was not dropping it.

"I went with the cinnamon scented oils," Hinata says.

"Scented oils," Kakashi inquires.

"Massage oils. A gift from Kurenai Sensei," Hinata smiles.

"HINATA," Sasuke yells in disbelief.

"I thought cinnamon wasn't too feminine. Plus it reminds me of you, Sasuke. There were lots of scents to choose from," Hinata smiles, seeming to ignore Sasuke's outrage.

"Cinnamon reminds you of me," Sasuke repeats and wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not.

"Sometimes," Hinata confirms.

"What does that even mean," Sasuke asks.

"…," Hinata decided now was probably not a good time to tell him about the flavors.

"Well I see the engagement is going well. Sasuke rarely exposes his back to anyone," Kakashi says cheerfully.

"Oh fuck off Kakashi," Sasuke scoffs, forgetting about the cinnamon thing for now.

"It sounds more like you were about to get off," Kakashi teases.

"CHIDORI," Sasuke yells and charges at Kakashi.

Kakashi probably having expected this, managed to dodge. He couldn't help but chuckle. Subtly he slips something into Hinata's pocket.

Hinata feels a weight in her pocket. She looks down and sees a familiar orange book. She blushes deeply.

Sasuke notices Hinata's blush. His eyes follow hers. He sees the book. He twitches.

"You did NOT just give my wife your soft core erotica," Sasuke twitches.

"Now, now Sasuke it is a literary masterpiece written by Jirayia. Jirayia trained the Fourth Hokage himself," Kakashi defends the book.

"I don't care who he trained. He was still a pervert," Sasuke scoffs.

"And your wife? You two are only engaged. My, my that must have been some massage. I did not expect such possessiveness from you," Kakashi knew he was playing with fire, but Sasuke was just so fun to tease.

"Hinata, let's go before I kill my idiotic former Sensei," Sasuke grabs her hand.

"Al-right," she blushes and heads off with a fuming Sasuke.

"I can't believe he pulled that. Wait, yes, yes I can. We are talking about the man that reads that series while training Genin," Sasuke says.

"He really read that while training your team," Hinata asks in surprise.

"Yes, he did. I was the first to make him have to put the damn book down," Sasuke says smugly.

"Well that's good," Hinata says.

Hinata was reminded that she knew almost nothing about his time on Team Seven. She could however imagine a very pissed off younger Sasuke taking great offense that Kakashi would read that book instead of focusing on them.

Sasuke had probably known what it was about. Naruto had always been more innocent. Sakura, Hinata thought, probably was too busy panting after Sasuke to care about the book.

"Yeah. I'm tempted to have the wedding with all this going on, just to spite them. But it could be too easy of an opportunity for whoever attacked us." Sasuke says.

"We'll deal find out who did it first," Hinata says in agreement.

Just then Hiashi comes barreling through. It seemed that word must have gotten around somehow. He races over towards his daughter and future son-in-law.

"I heard of the explosion! Is everyone alright," He demands and looks at Hinata, as if trying to confirm that she was not blown to pieces.

"We are all fine. It was clearly designed as a warning, more than a kill shot," Sasuke says.

"Good. Perhaps you should move back to the estate for the time being, Hinata," Hiashi says.

"She'll be a target there as well. Whoever did this is targeting both of our families. She'll be safer with me," Sasuke says.

"Targeting both of our families," he asks.

"Yes, the message said that the Leaf wouldn't allow the clans to merge. I'd suggest beefing up security around the Hyuga Estate. I'm going to make sure they can't get into the district again," Sasuke pronounces.

"I see. Sasuke, why aren't you wearing a shirt," Hiashi asks.

Sasuke gives Hinata a look like _Go along with it. Bad enough Kakashi knows._ The last Uchiha desperately searches for a suitable excuse.

"I was bathing when the explosion went off. I only had time to toss on a pair of pants," Sasuke says and shrugs it off.

"Ah well that makes sense. Perhaps you should throw one on though, you are attracting unwanted attention," the Hyuga patriarch states.

"Unwanted attention," Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

Hinata looks around. She was NOT a happy camper. The Hyuga wasn't stupid. She knew that when you had a shirtless male ninja walking around, women were going to look. But did they have to drool?

Sasuke sighs. Some things never changed. Well at least they weren't approaching. So they respected the engagement, in their own demented way it seemed.

"Are they always like that," Hinata asks him.

"No. Usually they are worse, much worse," Sasuke answers.

"Considering everything that happened, I don't think it's far to ask you to continue the sessions," Hinata says as she starts walking off with Sasuke, hand in hand. (It was her own personal _Fuck you_ to his fan girls.)

"Really," Sasuke blinks, sounding relieved.

"Yes, but you tried. That's what is important," she smiles and uses her other hand to slide out of the jacket.

She decides to kill two birds in one stone. She tosses it straight at the fan girls. Perhaps she used more force than necessary because there was a loud SMACK and then some THUDS. The jacket had been hurled with such force, it knocked them all on their asses.

"Nice shot," Sasuke says with a smirk.

"It was an accident," Hinata says.

"Yes, it was an accident and I'm a natural blonde," Sasuke shakes his head in amusement.

"Really? A blonde Uchiha," Hinata asks.

"Hinata, we need to work on your sarcasm detection abilities," Sasuke responds.

Meanwhile, Juna meets with her father. She had to brief him after all. Oh how she hated playing the role of the dutiful daughter to the old coot. Her time would come though. She just had to be patient.

"I planted the explosive. Knowing Sasuke's temper, I expect that should plant more than a seed of doubt in his mind," she says to her father.

"You've done well. That may be all we require. However, I will notify you if more drastic measures are needed," he says.

"Of course father. I live to serve," she says with a bow.

"I know you do," was his reply.

Meanwhile back at the Uchiha District, the Hyuga's were cleaning up the remains of that building. It was a miracle no one was killed. Whoever had done it, must have been an expert.

"Kuno, do you believe Lord Sasuke will do something stupid," Akemi asks.

"He does have quite the temper. But Lady Hinata seems rather… persuasive. She'll keep him under control," he says as he helps Akemi sweep up some broken glass.

"I hope so. If the marriage happens, no more curse mark," she says conversationally.

"Yes, we will have our freedom at long last. I am surprised Hiashi would send us off," he says and sees what was left of the wood part of the building being picked up by other Hyugas.

"He knows that it's a gamble. Sasuke could challenge him later on. He wants to be on good terms with him, I think," she responds.

"More than likely. I think he might have finally bit off more than he could chew. I think Sasuke cares very little about proper clan protocol," Kuno answers.

"Do you think he was even taught it," she asks.

"He was young when the massacre happened. It would seem unlikely that he received much, if any formal instruction. Besides Itachi was the eldest. He would have been the one who was being groomed to be the Clan Head," Kuno responds thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we should check out the Uchiha Library. It would be good to learn the traditions of our new clan," she says.

"Hmm well he did say we could do as we wanted. Yes, let us go and do that," he says and walks off with the attendant.

The two walks into the Uchiha Library. It hadn't been touched in years. There were thousands of books. Akemi finds one about the Sharingan.

"Oh this is interesting," she murmurs.

"What is it," Kuno says, walking over to her.

"The Sharingan reacts to strong emotions. Usually this is rage, but it also includes arousal," she says cheerfully.

"….Akemi I am surprised at you," he says mortified.

"What it could be potentially useful information to Lady Hinata," she says with a smile.

"Women! Always so sneaky," he shakes his head.

"And you'd do well to remember that," she says with a smirk, walking off with the book.

"


	9. Chapter 9

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's Note: ^^ Pleased that one of our reviewers decided to give the story a second chance. I do try to respond to all reviews.( I can't respond to guest reviews or those who have PM's disabled directly.) Big thank you to those that review for multiple chapters. We will deal with the 50 Hyuga situation in this chapter. Sasuke is very sneaky. Thanks to everyone for reading this story.

Chapter Nine

The next morning, Sasuke was up. In the short time that they had been sharing a home, she had learned the hard way that Sasuke was NOT a natural early riser. (They weren't sharing a room yet.) So for him to be up early, meant something was going on.

"Go to the Waterfall Village and deliver this to their leader," he tells his messenger hawk and strokes it's wings for a second, before tying a scroll to its foot.

The hawk takes off. Sasuke looked rather please with himself. Oh yes, he was up to something. Hinata was going to find out what.

"Sasuke," she asks.

"Oh morning, Hinata. I didn't think you'd be up yet," he answers.

"Why are you sending a hawk to the Waterfall Village? How do you know where it is," Hinata decides to cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"When I was on Team Seven, we had a mission there. I'm making inquiries," Sasuke answers vaguely.

"What kind of inquiries," the bluenette couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Considering a building was blown up, I don't think it's safe here for your clan. Don't get me wrong, they are great. I'm not going to send them back to Hiashi. But they will need a new place to stay, at least for now. Maybe they'll like it there and decide to settle," Sasuke answers.

"You want to send them to the Waterfall Village, until the danger passes. Maybe for good," Hinata asks and blinks.

Hinata had to admit it was a solid plan. They'd be safer there. So few ninjas had any idea where the Waterfall Village was located. Still, he'd tried to be sneaky.

Sasuke was the type of ninja that respected strength. He was never going to respect her, if he thought she was a doormat. Therefore, Hinata had to assert herself.

"Yes. Obviously, I'm "asking" first before I pitch the idea to them and well I was going to get a reply before I told you. I didn't want to suggest it, if I didn't know if they would take them," he explains.

"I think it's a good idea," Hinata says.

"Really? Great," Sasuke says and stupidly drops his guard.

Sasuke had completely relaxed. He trusted her completely. That was her advantage in this moment. Rarely was Sasuke ever not on high alert. She decides to block a chakra point behind his knee.

Well in Sasuke's defense, perhaps it wasn't stupid of him to drop his guard. Hinata was a very kind and gentle woman. How was he supposed to be prepared for her to lock up his chakra point behind his knee.

"Ahh! Fuck," Sasuke yells and drops to the floor, holding his one knee and using his good one to support him.

"You didn't lie to me. But you were trying to be sneaky. We are going to be married. Husbands and wives shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Do it again and I"ll lock up more than just that chakra point," Hinata says sweetly.

Hinata knew it was wrong. But there was something very empowering about the situation. She had made one of the strongest ninjas in the world, literally drop to his knees.

"…," Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that.

His Sharingan apparently did though. It fully activates. Sasuke definitely needed help. For some reason, Hinata attacking him was kinda hot. Oh yeah, he needed help. He should not be turned on by his fiancee locking up a chakra point. That was just so messed up.

That's when she started to get worried. Sasuke's Sharingan activated. Dammit. If he wanted to seriously fight, she had no chance unless she could lock up all his chakra points like she had during the flashback. The Hyuga didn't think it was likely her future husband would fall for that trick twice. (Sasuke was nothing, if not a fast learner.)

"Sasuke, are you alright? Your Sharingan activated. I didn't actually hurt you, did I," gone was the tigress, replaced by the kitten.

"Oh I'm fine. It stung like a bitch. But I'm alright. Can you please unlock it," Sasuke says and blinks, deactivating his bloodline.

"Only if you are done keeping things from me," Hinata says.

"Alright. Alright," Sasuke replies.

"Good," she smiles and leans down, unlocking the chakra point.

Sasuke sighs in relief, when he could move his knee again. Note to self Hinata was fully capable of being aggressive. He idly wondered if Kiba and Shino had ever suffered from this technique.

Meanwhile, with Kakashi and Mei at the Hokage Tower. Mei had expected to discuss the standard Kage business. You know trade routes, missions, and things of that nature. She hadn't expected to walk in on Kakashi rolling on the floor laughing. No, he literally was rolling on the floor, overcome by laughter.

"Kakashi, what on Earth is so funny," Mei asks and blinks.

"It-s a long s-tory," he manages to stutter out between gales of laughter.

"I have nothing but time," Mei replies.

Kakashi explains about Sasuke's back. The silver haired Hokage had quite the grand imagination. He seemed to be taking great joy in teasing his former student about his newfound sexuality.

"Kakashi, you are horrible. You shouldn't tease him like that," Mei says.

"I know. I know. But it's Sasuke. I've known him since he was 12. I remember him ignoring all the girls who expressed any interest in him. It's quite the transformation from battle hardened ninja, to embarrassed teenager," Kakashi chuckles.

"Kakashi, I am trying to help that poor girl have a HAPPY marriage. If you embarrass him, that's going to be more difficult," Mei says with a scowl.

"You spoke with Hinata about her engagement," Kakashi asks in surprise.

"She came to me, asking for advice," Mei says smugly.

"Well given that you were the one giving the advice, I'm surprised it was only his back that was massaged," Kakashi says and ducks as Mei tries to smack him.

"Pft. You got to start off slow. You don't want to give him a heart attack," she mutters.

"But we have another issue. Someone blew up a building in the Uchiha District. I'm shocked that the Leaf is still standing in one piece. Likely more Hinata's influence than anything else," he says.

"Was anyone hurt," Mei asks.

"No. But they are understandably shaken up. I promised Sasuke that I would get to the bottom of this and that is what I intend to do," he says.

"Not sure how much help I"ll be, but an Uchiha on a rampage is just as dangerous to my village as to the Leaf," she replies.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Kakashi responds.

Back at the Uchiha District, Sasuke was restless. The Hyugas were still there. They were all sitting ducks if someone launched a sneak attack. He had to do something.

"I'm going to go set some traps for our "friends," if they are foolish enough to come back again," Sasuke says to Hinata.

"Alright," Hinata says, as Sasuke flits off.

Hinata was examining the contents of the cupboards, when Akemi walks in. She smiles and gives her a greeting. Akemi was carrying a rather large, ancient looking book. Akemi seemed smug about something?

"What's that," Hinata asks cheerfully, referring to the book.

"Kuno and I thought it would be best to learn more about our new family. I found some information which may prove useful to my lady. Check page 394," she says.

Hinata blinks. She reaches for the book and opens it to the instructed page. It was about the Sharingan. She begins reading, so far it wasn't anything she didn't already know. That was until the last sentence on the page.

"Ohhh," Hinata blinks.

Wait his Sharingan had just activated. Did Sasuke LIKE being beaten up? She pondered this possibility.

Maybe it wasn't the chakra blocking, so much as the challenge. He had been in the Sound Village for years. There was no telling what sort of things being in that village would do to a young boy's development.

"Well at least this will make it easier to find out what he…likes," she chirps up, clearly pleased with herself.

"Yes," Hinata says, still processing this.

Meanwhile, Juna was disappointed to say the least. She had expected Sasuke to burn that village to the ground. Pity. Oh well, she'd just have to step up her game. Now what would really piss him off?

Juna heads to the Memorial Stone. She spray paints over Itachi's name. If that didn't set the Uchiha off, NOTHING would. She was well aware of the complicated relationship between the brothers.

Up in Heaven, Itachi twitches. He really hoped Sasuke wouldn't take the bait. But he knew his foolish little brother. He probably would. If he was still alive, he would have slit this Juna's throat and had that be that.

"I'm sorry about your memorial carving," Mikoto says to her eldest.

"It's fine, mother. My name was cleared. That's what really matters," was Itachi's response.

"I say we come up with a way to haunt her," Fugaku suggests.

"My love, we are angels. We aren't ghosts," Mikoto says.

"I know. But that bitch needs dealt with," her husband responds.

"Oh I concur," the dark haired woman states.

Itachi nods. Honestly, his foolish little brother was FINALLY making some progress. Naturally, someone had to show up and try to push him back into a self-destructive spiral. No one spiraled like Sasuke.

The elder Uchiha brother was pleased to see that Hinata was bolder than expected. He hadn't anticipated her to be the one to initiate things. But it was a good thing she had. Sasuke was highly unlikely to be the one to start things.

He had to admit it had been amusing to watch her lock up his chakra and force him to her knees. She was more feisty than he had anticipated. (That was also good. One needed to be feisty to deal with children who can breathe fire.)

Sasuke was unaware of his brother's musings, as Naruto came barreling towards him. 3, 2, 1 and duck! Sasuke ducks and the idiot crashes into the side of the street. Ah that never got old.

"Owe! Hey, bastard. I heard what happened. Is everyone okay," Naruto asks.

"No one was hurt. But someone is going to be. I'm not going to let someone terrorize Hinata's family or threaten mine," Sasuke says.

"Well that's good. Easy there bastard, we don't need you losing your cool again. I'd have to knock sense into you if you do," Naruto says.

"I'd love to see you try," Sasuke says and issues the challenge.

"Alright, bastard. It's been awhile since our last spar. Come on. Just you and me at the training grounds. It'll be just like old times," Naruto says cheerfully.

Sasuke smirks. He did have a lot of frustration he needed to vent. Naruto would provide a convenient outlet.

"You're on," Sasuke says, following his friend.

The two soon end up at the training grounds, trading blows. It was their version of "playing fighting." Soon the sounds of punches and kicks being exchanged could be heard.

Unbeknownst to them, Sakura and Ino had decided to use the training grounds that day. They overhear the fighting and decide to investigate. Hinata likewise, was wondering where Sasuke disappeared off to. She heads to the training grounds, figuring he might have gone there to smack some training posts around. (Better the posts than someone's head.)

"Shhh," Ino places her fingers by her lips when she sees Hinata approaches them.

The lavender eyed woman soon sees why. Sasuke and Naruto were sparing. Their fists were really their preferred method of communication it seemed. Those blows while "playful" to them, would have put most grown men out of commission.

"So Hinata how is… everything going," Sakura asks in a low murmur.

"It'd be better if someone hadn't blown up a building in our district," Hinata answers lowly.

"What," both girls asked in shock.

"Someone's trying to prevent a merger of the clans. We don't know who. I thought Sasuke was going to lose it. But I guess fighting with Naruto will keep him calm…ish, " Hinata says with a smile.

It was hard not to admire the two titans going at it. As usual, their shits didn't last long. These were two men at the peak of human condition. The three girls couldn't help but stare at all that muscle. That was not to mention the purely professional perspective, they move with such speed and such power. It was almost unbelievable.

Hinata winces as one of Naruto's punches connects with Sasuke's nose. Sasuke uses the blonde's momentum to grab him by the other arm and flip him over his head, slamming him into the tree. The last Uchiha got a little too cocky, because Naruto quickly gets up and lunges at Sasuke. The two boys fall to the ground and grapple with each other.

"But other than that, how are you two, you know," Ino starts to say.

"Getting along? Well it's a long story, but I think we'll manage," Hinata answers.

"Oh come on Hinata. You can't be that vague. Spill the details. Aren't you living with him now," Sakura asks.

"Yes, I'm living with him," Hinata answers as they watch the two go at it.

"Same room or separate," Ino asks, never one to beat around the bush.

"Separate for now. But I got his Sharingan to activate," Hinata says.

"Well I guess that's to be expected. You guys never said two words to each other before the engagement. What's the Sharingan got to do with anything," Sakura asks.

"It's…private," Hinata responds and looks a bit flustered.

"It's just between us girls," Ino reassures her.

"Well Akemi showed me this book. It had a section about the Sharingan in it. I think it was from his family's library, actually," Hinata begins.

"Who is Akemi," Sakura asks.

"She's a member of my clan. Anyway it says that the Sharingan sorta, well, um," Hinata blushes and twirls her hands around embarrassedly.

"It does what," Ino questions.

"Hinata, I'm a medic. I'm a professional. There's nothing you can tell me that is going to make me squeamish," Sakura reassures her.

"It doesn't just activate in battle," she answers.

"Alright, so what other times does it activate," Ino asks.

"When…you know," Hinata says.

"Hinata! Stop beating around the bush and just spit it out," the other two girls snap.

"When they get excited," she answers lamely.

"Well yeah. When else is it going to activate, when they get bored," Ino asks.

"I think she means the OTHER kind of excited," Sakura says, blinking.

"Ohhhh," Ino responds.

"Uh huh," Hinata turns her attention back to the fighting boys, feeling her face turn as red as a tomato.

"How'd THAT happen," Sakura wonders, more in a state of disbelief than jealousy at the moment.

"Well I wanted him to know that I wasn't a pushover. So I blocked one of his chakra points. That's when it happened," Hinata answers honestly.

"Sasuke got turned on from having a chakra point blocked," Ino repeats and blinks.

"Maybe he just likes pain," Sakura says, with a similar expression.

"I don't know. I mean he responded well to the massage too. I couldn't see his eyes because he was laying on his stomach. I think he just liked that I challenged him," Hinata says.

"MASSAGE," they both bellow out at the same time.

That got Sasuke and Naruto's attention. They'd have to have been deaf not to hear it. They look around for the source of the yelling.

The blonde and pink haired girl rub the back of their heads sheepishly. Dammit. They' totally been caught spying.

"Hey, Sakura, Ino, Hinata. Um what's this about a massage," Naruto beams at them.

"Quiet, loser," Sasuke commands and is soon by Hinata's side.

"Is everyone alright," he asks, wondering if there had been another attack.

He'd done a damn good job of putting up jutsus, if he said so himself. But there was always the chance someone had been ambushed. They could have had to go outside the district for something.

"No. No. Everyone is fine. I was just worried about you. You were gone for a long time and with the attacker on the loose," Hinata starts to say, feeling very silly.

"Oh. I'm fine. I just ran into the idiot and decided to get some training in," Sasuke reassures her.

While the two heirs were distracted, Naruto whispers to Sakura. He was going to find out one way or another. For Ino and Sakura to yell like that, meant it was something big!

Sakura whispers the explanation into the blonde's ear. Naruto blinks. He gives her a look of _Really?_ She nods her head affirmative.

"Wow, wait to go Hinata. You finally got the bastard to play nice," Hinata grins.

"You told them," Sasuke says and raises an eyebrow.

"Well they asked. You aren't mad, are you," Hinata asked a bit worriedly.

"…It's fine. I'll just duck tape the loser's mouth shut. Then I won't have to hear it. If we are going to have children, people are going to figure out that we touch at some point. Well you know, unless it's Naruto. I still don't think the idiot knows about where babies come from," Sasuke says with a smirk.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD! Of course I know where babies come from," Naruto yells and shakes his fist at Sasuke.

"Like I said, we are going to need duck tape," Sasuke states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whoa Hinata, you look great by the way. There's something different about you. But I can't put my finger on it," Naruto says.

"She ditched the jacket. Stop checking out my fiancee," Sasuke glares daggers at Naruto, taking Hinata's hand.

"Jeez. Chill Sasuke. Hinata and I are just friends," Naruto says.

"Good," was Sasuke's reply.

Hinata smiles. Was he actually jealous? It felt good to be the one who was causing the jealousy for a change, instead of being the one who was experiencing it. Then again, she probably shouldn't push her luck. Naruto and Sasuke had a tendency to destroy a lot of public property when they were "discussing" things.

Sakura almost faints. Sasuke was actually holding someone's hand! He'd never done that with her and they had been teammates. This was serious! How the Hell had Hinata, the shyest person in the village managed THAT?

Ino was having similar thoughts. She had been one of Sasuke's biggest admirers. But she had seen what he was capable of in the war. Frankly, it scared her.

Besides, she had someone else in her life now. Sai was much less scary. She was still working on teaching him how to smile in a less creepy fashion, but hey you can't have everything. Baby steps!

"If I know Ino, this is going to be spread around the village by sundown. Wanna give them something to talk about," Sasuke asks Hinata.

"Something to talk about," she asks in confusion.

"I'll just take that as a yes," Sasuke grabs Hinata, picking up bridal style, and flits off.

"Did that really just happen," Naruto asks.

"I think so," Sakura answers.

"If anyone had told me that Sasuke Uchiha was going to carry Hinata Hyuga off bridal style a month ago," Ino starts.

"I would have said they were nuts," Naruto says.

"And had them checked into the hospital for a psychological evaluation," Sakura finishes.

The three ninjas nod sagely. Well they were going to get married. So it was to be expected. But actually seeing it in practice was fucking surreal. Welcome to the twilight zone.

Hinata hadn't expected that. She looks around, nestled in Sasuke's rather secure hold, as the scenery flies by. She might as well have been as light as a feather, considering how fast he was racing along.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. If they are going to speculate on our relationship anyway, might as well fuck with them," Sasuke smirks down at her.

"It's okay," she smiles back.

Hinata could get used to this. It sure beat walking. She also noted that Sasuke was serious when he said his family had a higher than average body temperature. Most people would have thought he was a cold person in personality. But at least physically, he was quite warm.

"When you said have children," she starts to say.

"Well I have a clan to restore," he says.

"So you want to," she asks.

"…When you are ready. I'm not going to push it," Sasuke answers.

"Oh," Hinata didn't know what to say.

Oh wasn't exactly inspiring a lot of confidence in the last Uchiha. He figures he'd lighten the mood with some humor. Well something of a confession really. She might feel more comfortable if she knew, that they were both "beginners."

"That and I don't think either of us really wants to die a virgin," he says.

"You haven't," Hinata asks, in shock.

"No. I've had offers. But the first time should be with someone you care about, not some crazy chick at the Sound," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, I never would have figured you for a romantic," Hinata says with a smile.

"… I'm not a roman-," Sasuke was cut off when Hinata leans up and brushes her lips against his.

Sasuke barely ha time to register the fact that Hinata was kissing him, before she pulled away. She was blushing rather adorably. This was saying something as adorable was not a word that Sasuke used often.

"I think it's sweet. I won't tell anyone," she murmurs.

"Oh good. So you would be okay with it then," Sasuke asks.

"I think I could get used to the idea. Like I said, I like strawberries," she smiles.

"What is with you and strawberries," Sasuke asks.

"Oh um nothing. Nothing," she says.

"No, this is the second time you've randomly mentioned strawberries," he says.

Just then his hawk returns. It lands on his shoulder. Sasuke sets Hinata gently done on an old tree stump, before unraveling the message.

"It looks like the Waterfall Village is willing to accept them under refugee status for now," he says after reading it.

"That's good news. They'll be safer there," Hinata say.s

"Yeah. Looks like we have a welcoming committee," Sasuke says, noticing some of the Hyugas heading towards them.

"Lord Sasuke, I am so sorry. It's the Memorial Stone. Someone's defaced your brother's name," Kuno explains.

Hinata was glad that Sasuke had just put her down. He went from strawberry Sasuke to cinnamon Sasuke almost instantly. His chakra swirled around him darkly, Sharingan and Rinnegan both activated.

"WHAT," Sasuke growls out venomously.

"We don't know who did it. Someone just spray painted over Itachi's name. I'm so sorry. I know this has to be painful. We've got someone trying to clean it off though," Kuno adds "helpfully."

Sasuke was in no mood for helpful though. The last Uchiha raced to the stone. Yes, someone had spray painted over Itachi's name. One of the Hyugas, he didn't remember there name was trying to wash it off. Oh they were going to pay. He was going to gut whoever was responsible for this like a fish.


	10. Chapter 10

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's Note: Thank you for all the feedback. I did get one reviewer who requested a timeskip. So I'm going to do that. Another reviewer looks like she would like to see Sasuke be a little more…well assertive in his desire for affection, shall we say :P. So going to try to give the people what they want there. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

Two months had passed. Sasuke was growing more frustrated. They still had no idea who had blown up the building or who had defiled Itachi's name on the Memorial Stone.

"Take it easy, bastard. We'll find out who did it. So how are things going with you and Hinata," Naruto asks cautiously.

On the plus side, his relationship with Hinata had progressed very nicely. The big breakthrough had occurred only days before. Sasuke and Hinata had slept in separate bedrooms. But Hinata possessed an amazing sense of hearing and an even bigger heart. She had heard him, when he was having one of his more vivid nightmares. She had gone to comfort him.

"Good," Sasuke answers and charges at Naruto again, during their training session.

Perhaps nightmare wasn't the correct term. He was reliving the Hell that had been his young life from 7-17. It was almost a given that every night, he'd be tormented by dreams that would make anyone's blood run cold.

He'd been in the middle of one of his nightmares, when he vaguely was aware of the scent of lavender. It was very soothing and suddenly his blanket was much warmer than usual. His dream addled mind, couldn't quite process that Hinata had come into his room and laid next to him, to try to calm him.

"Good? That's it? That's all you are going to say? Oh come on, you know me better than that. I wanna know the details," Naruto manages to dodge, as Sasuke continues his flashback.

It had done the trick. The rest of the night, Sasuke had a dreamless sleep. In the morning, he found himself feeling confused. His pillow was warmer than usual, softer too. Squishy wasn't a word he normally used, but yes said pillow was now squishy than it had been when he laid his head on it the night before.

When he opened his eyes, he found out why. Somehow Hinata had snuck into his room during the night, without him noticing. (Which was concerning. He was a ninja. People were not supposed to be able to sneak up on him, ever. ) Sasuke's head had somehow ended up on Hinata's breasts. Her breasts were the new pillow. (Granted, she was dressed. But still that was the most physical intimacy, he'd ever had with a woman.)

"She's not annoying," Sasuke says as he dodges Naruto's Rasengan.

Hinata had been understandably embarrassed. Sasuke had been able to figure out what had happened. Well, that's not exactly how he anticipated their first night together. But now that she was there, he figured why not go for it?

 _"Thank you,"_ Sasuke remembered hearing himself say.

 _"For what,"_ a still very red faced Hinata had asked.

 _"Chasing the demons away, for at least one night,"_ was his reply.

 _"Oh,"_ Hinata hadn't seemed to know what to say to that statement.

 _"You could stay with me, if you wanted,"_ Sasuke had said.

He remembered not wanting to state the obvious. They were going to be married. So it'd be normal for them to share a bed. But Hinata wasn't oblivious like Naruto, she didn't need such things spelled out for her.

To his surprised, she had. So for the pass few days, they had shared a bed. (Hinata appeared to be some sort of living dream catcher. Sasuke had no further nightmares to report as of this week.)

"She's not annoying?! I guess from your icy ass, that's supposed to be some sort of romantic declaration," Naruto says and throws a punch.

"You are such a loser. Do you honestly think, I'm going to kiss and tell with you," Sasuke replies, taking the punch, but lands a kick to Naruto's stomach.

"Wait, kiss and tell? You guys kissed," Naruto grunts in pain and asks.

"It's really none of your business, what I do or don't do with my future wife," Sasuke states and rolls his eyes.

"Awe don't be like that. We are best friends. Guys talk about this stuff," Naruto says.

"Naruto, Hinata was in love with you for years. It's fucking awkward to talk about her with you," Sasuke states, feeling like he should have to spell that out for the oblivious blonde.

"Ohhh. So that's it. You are worried I'll try to steal her away or that she still likes me," Naruto says.

"CHIDORI," Sasuke yells and hurtles the attack at his friend.

Naruto just barely had time to dodge. Holy shit, that could have landed him in the hospital. That could have even killed him if it had hit the right spot. Sasuke was legitimately pissed off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, bastard. I was just joking," Naruto says as he puts up his hands.

"Do I look like I'm fucking laughing, Naruto," Sasuke growls, his Sharingan and even Rinnegan whirling around.

"No. Didn't realize it was a sore spot," Naruto says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well next time you decide to say stupid shit like that, remember it's MY bed she sleeps in at night," Sasuke practically snarls at him.

Naruto starts cracking up. Sasuke blinks. Yeah, he'd hit the loser too many times in the head, it seemed. Why the fuck was Naruto laughing at him? Did this idiot have NO survival instincts?

"Oh my God, you are actually JEALOUS," Naruto says between laughs.

"You really are such a loser," Sasuke says and helps Naruto up.

Naruto was right though. He'd seen red when the blonde had seen that. Hinata wasn't the type to cheat. But she might still have feelings for the blonde.

Naruto definitely wasn't the type to have an affair with another man's wife. But still, there relationship was new enough that the thought was always lingering in the back of his mind. He wasn't Hinata's first choice.

"You are still jealous," Naruto teases.

Sasuke had never had a crush. He didn't have a comparable experience. There was literally no one that Hinata could look at and ever worry that Sasuke might have feelings for her. This left him feeling unsettled. But he'd be DAMNED if he ever admitted that.

"You are still an idiot," Sasuke says and twitches.

Luckily for Naruto, Hinata chose that moment to walk into view. Sasuke noticed a rather fancy looking scroll in her hand. Was that a Daimyo's seal?

"Sasuke, Naruto," Hinata smiles at them.

"Hey, Hinata. What's that you got in your hand," Naruto asks merrily.

"It's a letter. I guess the Daimyo of the Fire Nation is inviting all the major clans to his birthday party," she says.

Sasuke blinks. He'd never heard of such a thing. The Daimyos were more than happy to use ninjas as a military asset. They might cultivate a special relationship with a clan here or there. But never had he heard of one inviting ALL of them to one event before.

"Cool! That sounds awesome," Naruto says.

"It sounds suspicious, is what it sounds like," Sasuke counters.

"It is unusual," Hinata says.

"We aren't officially a clan. We don't meet the three member requirement," Sasuke adds.

"Well I'm still a Hyuga. You are my fiance, so that's probably why we got an invitation," she says.

"Makes sense," Sasuke decides the logic was solid enough.

"That and he probably thinks you guys are going to start pushing out like an army of super babies," Naruto says.

"Forgive me, Hinata," Sasuke says.

"Forgive you for what," Hinata blinks.

"This," Sasuke says as he clocks Naruto on the head.

"OWE! You are such a bastard," Naruto huffs.

"Sasuke," Hinata says shaking her head.

"He deserved it," he says.

"… Sometimes it's hard to believe that you and Naruto worked together long enough to take down Madara," she says.

"If he gets his ass kicked long enough, some screws start working again," Sasuke explains.

"I think we should go," Hinata says, changing the subject.

"Alright, when is it," Sasuke asks.

"WAIT A MINUTE YOU BASTARD! You just said it was suspicious and now you are all like, when is it," Naruto yells.

"If Hinata wants to go, she has the right to attend. I'm not going to let her walk into that viper pit, alone," Sasuke says, shrugging it off.

"You are so whipped," Naruto states in disbelief.

Sasuke goes to smack Naruto again. This time the blonde dodges. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"But I won't go, if you think it's a bad idea," Hinata says.

Dammit. Naruto was right. He was so whipped. The Uchiha knew that he was never going to hear the end of this one. Still he finds himself reassuring his soon to be wife.

"Then we'll go," he says.

"It's in two weeks time," she says with a smile.

"Alright," Sasuke says and figures he could probably dig out some of his father's more formal attire.

He really didn't have anything that was fit for such a formal celebration. Hinata probably did though. Maybe it'd be okay.

"What are you guys going to get him? I mean what do you get for a Daimyo," Naruto wonders.

"…," Sasuke doesn't know what to say to that.

The loser actually had a good point. It'd be rude to show up without a gift. After all it was a birthday party. A truly massive, expensive birthday party. But it was still a birthday party.

"I have an idea," Hinata says.

"Great. Because I had nothing," Sasuke answers.

"What's the idea Hinata," Naruto asks.

"We could give him a ninja dog. I'm sure Kiba would sell me one," she says.

"A ninja dog, for a Daimyo," Sasuke asks with his eyebrow raised.

"A novelty. They like to act tough," she says.

"Alright. Well guess that settles it. You might want to ask Kiba though. Not really sure how your teammate feels about me," Sasuke says.

"He doesn't really know you. That's all. But I'll ask him," she reassures Sasuke with a small smile.

"Great," Sasuke says.

"Well good match. Guess you guys have a party to plan for. I'm gonna go visit Sakura at the hospital," Naruto says and heads off.

"I'll have to do some hunting," Sasuke says.

"Hunting," Hinata asks confused.

"For something to wear to the damn party," the dark haired man replies.

"Oh I'm sure father could probably find you something. What size formal kimono do you wear," Hinata asks innocently.

"I'll check and see if I can find one of my father's first. If not, I'll probably just buy one. Your father would be way too smug, if I showed up wearing something he gave me," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, aren't you overanalyzing this," Hinata asks with a laugh.

"No. I don't think so. I assume you take after your mother. Your dad is kinda a prick," he says.

"People do say that, a lot," she says sheepishly.

"I can't imagine why," Sasuke says dryly.

"SASUKE," she yells.

"He's lucky to have you as a daughter. I would have hit him with a fireball jutsu long before now," Sasuke says, kisses her cheek, smirks, and heads inside their home.

It dawned on Hinata, that she was going to need a formal kimono for this event. What was she going to wear?! She starts racing around in circles, freaking out. This was a big deal. This was their first official public appearance with each other.

Hinata scurries off. There was only one girl to ask in the Leaf for help with something this big. Ino. Ino loved fashion. She'd know!

"Hey, Ino. I was wondering if you could help me with something," Hinata says when she finds the blonde at her flower shop.

"Sure. What is it? I was just closing up the shop," she says as she puts a closed sign on the door.

"I need to find a formal kimono. The Daimyo has invited all the major clans to his birthday party. So it has to be special," Hinata explains.

"Whoa! I've never heard of that happening before. We really got to do something special. Hmm, something feminine and classy of course," she says already going into planning mode.

"Thank you Ino," Hinata smiles.

What seemed like hundreds of formal kimonos later, Ino had found "the one," as she called. It was a purple kimono with a pink sash and trim. The neckline was as little lower than Hinata would have liked. It was also shorter than she was accustomed to. But Ino assured her that it was still relatively modest compared to "the style" of what most of the women would be wearing at such a party.

"Alright, if you are sure," she says and does an uncertain twirl, while looking into the mirror.

"I'm positive. How are things going with you and Sasuke by the way. You guys are living together now, right," she asks curiously.

Ino was something of a Gossip Queen. Hinata knew this. But she also knew that she wasn't malicious. She'd grown out of her fan girl phase. Well at least Hinata hoped so anyway. (Ino was now with Sai after all and she didn't want the eccentric artist's heart to get broken.)

"Yes, we are living together," Hinata says.

"Are you sleeping in the same room," she asks eagerly.

Hinata bites her lower lip. She wasn't sure if Sasuke would be okay with her giving that answer. Then again, they were engaged. It was a given that eventually people would figure it out.

"Yes. We just started to recently," Hinata answers honestly.

"What's that like," Ino couldn't resist getting all the juicy details.

"Hot," Hinata answers.

"OHHHH. So you guys have, you know," the blonde asks.

"No! I mean Sasuke's body is warmer than most people. He's from a clan that specializes in fire. I guess it's a genetic quirk," Hinata explains.

"Oh. Well that's disappointing. But still that means you are sleeping in the same bed. Is he a light sleeper," she asks.

"Well he used to be," Hinata starts to say.

"Used to be," the blue eyed woman asks.

"Well the first time I went to his house, he was still asleep. I walked into his room and he woke up instantly. Now he seems to be sleeping more soundly," the bluenette says.

"Oh I guess that means he feels safe with you," the other female ninja says with a grin.

"I guess so. I was surprised to find out that on his days off, he'll sleep till noon or later," Hinata laughs.

"Didn't see that one coming," she says.

"He'll stay up really late, till at least 4 sometimes even 7 in the morning. I think he just feels more energetic at night," the Hyuga says.

"Ah well that would explain it. Come on spill the juicy details," she beams.

"There really aren't a lot of juicy details to spill right now. He carried me bridal style once though," she says.

"Well that's something! Does he snore," Ino wonders.

"He goes to sleep, way after I do. So I'm not sure really. I don't think so, though," Hinata answers.

"He's really a night owl, huh," Ino asks.

"Mhm. Surprisingly a cuddler though," she smiles.

"You're joking," the blonde responds.

"No, I always wake up to him with his arms around me or his head," Hinata trails off at the second part, maybe she shouldn't tell her that.

"His head where," Ino demands to know, raising an eyebrow.

Dammit. Ino meant business. She was like a dog with a bone now. Maybe Hinata could make a hasty exit.

It'd be nice to leave with her dignity intact. She was faster than Ino, right? Hinata was pretty sure she was faster than her friend anyway. Maybe she'd have to test that out.

"Oh no you don't Hinata," Ino states as she closes the door.

"I'm not sure if I should tell. I mean it's kinda personal," Hinata begins.

"Nothing is personal between friends. We are friends right," the flower loving ninja asks and bats her eyelashes.

"Of course! But you aren't friends with Sasuke. I don't know if he'd really feel comfortable with me giving out in-formation like that," Hinata smiles sweetly.

Ino was not to be deterred though. She was going to find out one way or another. Oh well desperate times called for desperate measures. She tickles Hinata.

Hinata was horribly ticklish. The blonde knew this and was more than willing to use it to her advantage. She knew it was playing dirty, but the ends justifies the means!

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else," Hinata says between frantic bouts of laughter.

"Good. Now spill," Ino demands.

"Sometimes, he…well he, uses my chest as a pillow," Hinata replies and blushes a rather brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Ohhhh. Guess that's why he didn't go after Sakura. She's flat as a board," Ino laughs.

"INO! That's not very nice," Hinata scolds.

"What? It's true. Still doesn't explain why he didn't pay attention to me though. Then again you do have bigger boobs than I do," she says thoughtfully and rubs her chin.

"He didn't go after me. It was a marriage contract signed by our father's. I really don't think the my bra size factors into it," the bluenette huffs.

"Oh don't be so sensitive. It's a good thing. I mean it shows that he's capable of intimacy. I was kinda worried. Who knows what sort of sick stuff happened while he was away," the blonde reasons.

"…," Hinata didn't know what to say to that.

"What you have to admit, you have wondered," was her friend's response to her silence.

"Maybe a little. I figure he'll tell me if he wants me to. I respect his privacy," the Hyuga responds.

"Awe that's cute. So is it true that he went postal on some guy that hit on you," she asks.

"Well I flipped him. Then he was going to hit me. Then Sasuke might have thrown him into a wall. The man was okay though. He did pay for the repairs," Hinata defends Sasuke.

"That's so romantic," the blue eyed woman observes.

"It's romantic that he threw someone into a wall," Hinata asks, blinking.

"Well yeah. He did it to protect you! I knew that he was secretly a teddy bear underneath it all," she replies, beaming.

"Ino, sometimes I think you are a little insane. You know that, right," Hinata questions.

"The only difference between genius and insanity is whether others understand you," she replies.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had found his father's old formal kimono. It was still in pretty decent shape. It'd need to be ironed, but it'd work. He was kinda relieved that moths hadn't eaten it yet.

Feeling in a reasonably good mood, he decides to get started on dinner. The last Uchiha wonders where Hinata slipped off to. He shrugs it off, deciding she must have headed back to the Hyuga Estate, to find her own formal attire.

"I shouldn't have snapped like that," Sasuke mutters to himself as he turns on the stove.

He'd been about to really tear into Naruto. He knew his jealousy was pointless. They were getting married one way or another. Still it had flared up like a volcanic eruption. That disturbed him.

Sasuke decided that the best way to solve his jealousy issue, was to get some reassurance. Hinata laid next to him at night, but that was because she overheard him having a nightmare. Then he'd asked her to. She'd kissed him once, but that had been a rather chaste kiss. So he'd make a move on her and see how she responded.

"Better be careful though. I don't want her to faint," he says to himself.

He knew his fiancee. That was a very real possibility. He didn't want to end up giving her a concussion.

Hinata heads back to the Uchiha District. She makes sure to hide the kimono in her bag. She didn't know why, but she thought it was bad luck if he saw it before the party. (She knew that was supposed to be wedding kimonos, but well one couldn't be too careful when following superstitions!)

She quickly hides the bag underneath the bed. Then she smells food. Sasuke she had discovered was a good cook. He'd probably gotten a lot of practice. Like he said, he wasn't eating anything made by someone else in the Sound and he had been on the road a lot, until recently.

"Sasuke, I'm home. I went to visit with Ino," she smiles.

"I don't know why you'd voluntarily want to spend time with the harpies, but I'm glad you are back," he offers.

"They are really nice! Well when they want to be," she says.

"Uh huh," Sasuke says skeptically.

"This looks great," Hinata says trying to change the subject.

Sasuke "graciously" allows her to do so. He smiles when she has a seat. Before she could start eating or drinking, he gets behind her. (He knew that doing this while she was eating or drinking was label to cause her to choke in shock.)

He slides something onto her neck. It was a necklace with the Uchiha clan symbol carved out of a rather large ruby and pearl. Hinata looks to see what he put on her.

"It's beautiful," she smiles.

"It suits you then. We should probably practice before, making a public appearance," Sasuke says.

"Practice what," Hinata asks in confusion.

"Being more affectionate," Sasuke says as he kisses her neck.


	11. Chapter 11

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews. I know I'm evil and left it on a cliffhanger. So I tried to get this chapter out as fast as possible. Unfortunately, this one really wanted to fight me. I'm afraid it's probably a smidge shorter than usual. I am also considering starting a new Sasuke x Hinata story. It would be a vampire story. Hinata would be the seducer in this case. Let me know if you think that's something you'd be interested in. Also we get a new OC this chapter. ^^

Chapter 11

Hinata smiles at the necklace. It was really beautiful. That's when she heard Sasuke say something about practicing. When she asked what he meant, he'd said being more affectionate. That's when she felt his lips against her neck.

"Alr-ight," she manages to stutter out.

She really wasn't sure what or who was responsible for Sasuke's sudden shift. Other than being a cuddler when he was asleep and carrying her bridal style once, he hadn't really initiated any touching. She didn't think this really had anything to do with her. He just wasn't used to bodily contact that wasn't intended to cause harm anymore.

"Good," she can feel Sasuke smirk into her neck, as he deepens the kissing.

Hinata had never really thought of her neck as particularly sensitive. Then again no had ever kissed it before. It felt good though. Really, good. She squirms a bit and leans back into him, as much as the chair would allow without tipping over.

Sasuke constantly marveled in how soft Hinata's skin was. Most ninjas had rough skin from being exposed to the harsh elements and their intense training regimes. Hinata's though it was like silk. So far he noted, that necking seemed to yield positive results. She was leaning TOWARDS him.

Hinata finds herself making sounds she didn't know she could. Usually a contented sigh, sometimes a playful mew, and there was even a little more here and there. Whenever she moaned, Hinata discovered that Sasuke was a biter. That or at least a nipper, she'd feel his teeth giving her a love bite. He never pierced the skin.

"Mmm," she says and continues to lean into the kisses and bites.

Sasuke decided he rather liked the sounds she was making. He decides to encourage more of them by biting her neck lightly. The last Uchiha didn't realize this but his Sharingan activated.

What he did notice though was that Hinata was facing away from him. That limited what he could do. That was frustrating. He decides to fix that problem!

"Hinata, sit on the table," Sasuke says.

Sasuke was a planner by nature. He wasn't like Naruto who rushed in, without thinking things through. The bedroom was too far away.

He could turn her around, but that chair was not designed to support two people. The table though, that was pretty sturdy. (Idly, Sasuke was disturbed as he realizes what Mikoto's REAL reason was for insisting on a large kitchen table.)

"Okay," Hinata responds in a bit of a daze, as she gets off the chair, and sits on the table.

"Better," the dark haired ninja says.

Before Hinata could ask, _Better for what,_ Sasuke captures her mouth with his. Alright, it looked like Sasuke was definitely in a Cinnamon mood today. Hinata decides to go with it, she kisses back, and wraps her arms around his neck.

So this was REAL kissing. Not the traumatizing accidental "kisses" he'd had with Naruto. It wasn't even the chaste kiss she'd given him awhile ago. This was the real thing.

Sasuke decided he liked it. It gave him the same rush as the first time he'd managed a fireball jutsu. (Well except one difference, said rush was definitely going south.)

"We need to practice more often," Sasuke breaks the kiss just long enough to say.

"Y-es," Hinata murmurs a little breathless.

Alright, Sasuke felt more than a little smug at that response. So sue him. He returns to kissing Hinata. Sasuke was on cloud nine, when he felt her wrap her legs around his waist and kiss back.

There was a softness to Hinata. Everything about her was soft. She was soft spoken, soft hearted, her breasts were soft, her neck was soft, and even her kisses were. They were gentle and warm, like a bubble bath or something.

"Good," he murmurs and breaks the kiss.

Sasuke remembered once at the Academy, when they had described magnets. Opposites attracted. He understood it on an intellectual level. But now he REALLY understood it.

Sasuke starts kissing along her collar bone. His mouth was moving lower and lower. He was going to see just how much he could get away with. That is of course when the Leaf does what it does best and fucked with him!

Kakashi was a ninja. A little known fact about ninjas, they viewed doors as rather optional most of the time. If they could get through it, they would. Kakashi could and did enter into HIS house, without his fucking permission. Sasuke twitches when he sees the Hokage just stride into his kitchen.

"Oh well I see that the two of you are getting along well," Kakashi chuckles from behind his mask.

"We'd be getting along better if you would learn how to KNOCK," Sasuke growls.

Hinata blushes deeply and hides behind Kakashi's shoulder. It was embarrassing enough to be walked in on. But having the Hokage walk in on your makeout session, took it to a completely different level. You couldn't begin to imagine the level of embarrassment that the young Hyuga was experience at that very moment.

"Yes, I should have realized that engaged couples might be…engaged in getting to know each other better," he says and couldn't resist teasing the very frustrated Uchiha.

"Lord Hokage, was there someth-ing you needed," Hinata asks.

"Yes, Naruto told me that you had both received an invitation to the Fire Daimyo's birthday celebration," Kakashi explains.

Sasuke wasn't sure who to blame for this stupidity. The Fire Daimyo for inviting them in the first place, Naruto for telling Kakashi, or Kakashi for walking in on them while they were "getting to know each other better." Any way you slice it, he was not a happy camper.

How the Hell was he supposed to restore his clan, when everyone kept walking in on them? Granted, he wasn't going to actually try to get her pregnant until after the threat was dealt with, but still! It was the fucking principle of the thing. Did he have to get Uchihas declared an endangered species to get some Goddamn privacy?!

"Oh yes, we did get an invite. We are going. I mean it'd be b-ad to insult the Fire Daimyo by not attending," Hinata replies, awkwardly.

"Yes, a fact I'm sure he is very much aware of. I can't help but think this whole situation seems off. Rarely does a Daimyo interact socially with ninjas. They like our military might, but they are afraid of us when it comes down to it," Kakashi continues.

"Well we are going. If we don't go, then he'll know that we suspect something is up. We'd have to come up with a really good excuse not to go," Sasuke replies.

"That's true. I want you both to be careful. Oh and Sasuke, you may wish to ease up on the lovebites. I'm not sure if you want Hinata to walk into such a setting covered in hickeys," Kakashi advises a little too cheerfully for Sasuke's liking.

"Fuck you, Kakashi," Sasuke replies, twitching.

Hinata blushes scarlet and tries to cover her neck. Wait had he really left marks. She should probably check in the mirror later. She didn't think he bit hard enough to leave any.

"Tsk. Tsk. Sasuke it is improper to use such language in the presence of a lady," the silver haired Hokage teases.

"I'll show you improper," Sasuke growls.

"Um can we offer you anything to eat or drink, Lord Hokage," Hinata asks, trying to keep Sasuke from murdering the older ninja.

"Oh that's kind of you Hinata. But no thank you. I have to speak to the other major clans about the invites. Oh and Sasuke you should follow your fiancee's example and learn some manners," Kakashi says as he darts outside of the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the frying pan that Sasuke had hurled at him.

"Did you find something to wear for the party," Hinata asks.

"Yeah. I found my father's old formal kimono. It'll fit," Sasuke responds.

"That's good," Hinata says as she opens the mail.

 _Dear Lady Hinata,_

 _We arrived in the Waterfall Village not long ago. The people here are kind, even if they stare at us a lot. I don't think they've ever seen the Hyuga Clan before up close._

 _The village is small, but beautiful. It was a struggle for our hosts to find enough housing for all of us. Many of us are staying with local families. Their kage is quite young, only a few years older than the Lord Kazekage._

 _I do hope you and Lord Sasuke are well. As a side note, I suspect that Akemi likely caused a bit of mischief before she left. She has as habit of doing that. (You did not tell Sasuke about the Sharingan, I trust? It could embarrass him greatly.) Please inform us of any new developments and of the date for your wedding, once it is decided._

 _Your faithful servant, Kuno._

"Kuno, wrote me. They made it to the Waterfall Village. They seem to be doing well," Hinata says.

"That's good," Sasuke nods.

Two weeks later, Sasuke and Hinata get in their carriage. The Fire Daimyo had sent all the clans carriages to make the long journey easier. Sasuke was a bit amused by the concept of ninjas riding in carriages like pampered nobles, but he got in anyway. He takes Hinata's hand and helps her inside.

"Do you think the driver can hear us from back here," Sasuke asks Hinata.

"I don't think so. Not unless we yell. Why," she replies.

"Good. It's a long trip. Plenty of time to practice," Sasuke says with a smirk.

A nice bonus of this trip, was that there was no Kakashi to interrupt them! If it wasn't beneath a Uchiha's dignity to do so, Sasuke probably would have done a victory dance. But it was. (Uchihas would never do that…other than in their mind.)

Hinata lets out a startled meep, when Sasuke pounces. He had her pinned to the thankfully large seat of the carriage. It was about eight feet wide, meaning that they could stretch out and lay on it, if the journey stretched too long. Nobles often had to travel long distances and sometimes they'd sleep on the ride there.

"Ye-ah," Hinata agrees.

It was a new experience for Sasuke to be on top of her when he was actually awake. The closest he'd come to this was when he used her as a pillow sometimes at night. This was definitely more intense.

Sasuke kisses her. He'd decided to go further this time. His tongue glides against hers in a seductive dance. Hinata moans and wraps her legs around him, trying to match him in this new battle.

The dark haired man takes this as a good sign. Feeling emboldened he pulls away just long enough to start sliding off her shirt. Sasuke does this slowly and deliberately. His way of saying, _Are you okay with this?_

Hinata blushes but she nods her head. Sasuke smiles and slides it off the rest of the way. The bluenette was suddenly VERY grateful she'd taken Mei's advice and chosen more "adventurous" lingerie that day.

"I like the red lace," Sasuke murmurs and places kisses over the parts of her breasts that were not covered in lace.

"Good," she murmurs as she runs her fingers through his hair.

She had always expected it to be harsh. It was so spikey. But it was surprisingly soft. Though judging by the his Sharingan activation that was likely the only part of him that was soft today.

"It's not really fair, that I'm the only one with my shirt off," she shocked herself by saying.

"You're right," Sasuke says and slides his shirt off.

She smiles. Hinata decides to explore. She runs her hands along his back and over his stomach. Thank God for ninja training. Civilians just couldn't compete with ninja bodies.

This seems to embolden Sasuke. He tugs off her pants with one swift move. He takes a moment to admire the contrast of the red lacey fabric against her thighs. He didn't know what he had expected Hinata to wear for lingerie. Well he had actually probably something white, lavender, maybe blue. But he found he liked the red on her.

Actually he liked a half naked Hinata, A LOT. He was tempted just to burn her clothes and have her prance about the house naked. They were alone in the district after all. It wasn't like anyone was going to see her. It was a tempting thought. But he dismissed it, she'd have to leave the District sooner or later for missions. She'd need clothes for missions.

"You're beautiful," he murmurs and moves down further, placing butterfly kisses along her stomach.

Hinata giggles. That tickled. She reaches down and starts to slide off his pants. She noticed he was a boxer's man, dark navy blue in case anyone was interested. (Thus the universal question of boxers or briefs was solved.)

"Thank you. Can you sit up," Hinata asks.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. It seemed an odd request. But he found he definitely wasn't going to protest.

"Alright," Sasuke gets off her and sits on the seat.

Hinata smiles and gets up. She soon moves over and sits in his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, while her other hand drifts south. In an unexpectedly bold move, she yanks off the boxers.

Sasuke blinks. He hadn't expected that. But he wasn't going to argue. If it was okay for him to be completely naked, he figured the reverse was likely true.

He reaches behind her back and starts to try to unclasp her bra. He soon finds himself growling in frustration. There were so many little hooks. How the fuck did women even get these things off, let alone on?!

Hinata smiles. She unhooks it for him. Sasuke nods gratefully. Well at least the bottom half, was simple to get off her. Much better.

"Wow," Sasuke says.

Hinata smiles and kisses him. Sasuke gives into the impulse. He figures fuck it. He caresses her breasts. Yes, definitely a jiggle. Those were real. (Tsunade eat your heart out.)

While Sasuke was distracted by this thought, Hinata had mounted a sneak attack. He never saw it coming. Suddenly her hand was on his OTHER sword.

"Fuck," Sasuke pants out.

Like any other healthy teenager, he'd pleasured himself before. But dammit, it felt better when she did it! A lot better.

That day Hinata was able to confirm that the book was accurate. Sharingin activated, on a male Uchiha anyway, equals sword standing at ATTENTION.

Sasuke seemed more than happy to return the favor. It was a frenzy of eager kisses and exploring touches. Neither had ever experienced anything like this. It didn't take them long to get the other to completion with their hands.

Both were probably a bit louder than they should have been though. Sasuke pants and is vaguely aware of the driver pulling the carriage to a stop. Dammit!

He quickly throws his pants on. Hianta sees the signal and manages to get her shirt and pants on, before the driver opens the door.

"Are you two alright? I heard some yelling," he asks.

Hinata buries her face into Sasuke's neck. She was blushing the reddest she ever had. Even Sasuke looks more than a little flustered.

"Yeah, we are fine. Thanks for checking on us though," he says.

"Of course. It is my duty to ensure that you both arrive to the celebrations safely," he answered.

Then he notices the lingerie on the floor of the carriage. He chuckles. Well it didn't take a genius to figure what had happened.

"I see that you two are starting your honeymoon early. Not to worry. I didn't see anything and I won't tell anyone. I remember when my wife and I were young, couldn't keep our hands off each other," he says with a laugh and goes back to the front of the carriage.

"This is getting ridiculous," Sasuke mutters.

"Every single time," Hinata agrees.

"Someone walks in on us," the raven haired man says.

"We need a Do Not Disturb sign, a lock, and some jutsus," Hinata suggests.

"Agreed," Sasuke says.

"Well… since he's probably listening now," Hinata starts.

"We'll continue practicing later. You might want to put the bra on, for when we arrive though," Sasuke says.

"Yeah," She says and strips, putting it on.

Sasuke had already seen everything anyway. So this made it easier for her. She was about to put on the lower half of her lingerie set, when Sasuke shoots a small fire ball at it.

"Sasuke," she eeks in surprise.

"I said the bra. Think of it was a time saver," he smirks.

Hinata blushes. Well it was a little late to argue now. Thank God the driver hadn't walked in on them only a minute or two sooner.

A few hours later they arrive. The driver informs them that there was a changing room just down the hall. The men's room was on the left. The women's room was on the right.

Sasuke gives Hinata an apologetic look as they separate. He really didn't feel comfortable at this place. Every nerve in his body screamed this had to be some sort of trap. Still there was nothing he could do. If he didn't leave her, at least for a few minutes, it'd attract too much attention.

Besides, Hinata could handle herself. She was after a ninja of the Leaf Village and she was a Hyuga. Sasuke had witnessed first hand how effective her chakra point blocking was. He almost pitied the dumbfuck, who tried to start something with his fiancee.

Hinata goes into the women's changing room. She darts behind a stall, pulling out her purple and pink kimono. The bluenette quickly begins changing. When she gets out, she sees several woman standing by the mirrors. Most were doing their hair, applying makeup, or giving themselves one final look. Everyone was dressed to impress.

"You must be Hinata," she hears a sultry looking brunette say.

"Yes. May I know who is addressing me," Hinata asks, falling into her formalized clan training, with ease.

Which reminded her, Sasuke had been seven when his clan died. He probably wasn't properly trained for these types of events. Dammit! This could end up being a disaster.

"I'm Juna. It is an honor to meet you. My father, the Daimyo, is most eager to meet with you and Sasuke," she smiles.

"You are very kind. It is nice to meet you as well," she responds.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had just finished changing into his kimono. He heads out of the stall, when he sees an older gentleman. The man had to be pushing 80. The way he carried himself, spoke of someone high born though.

"It's amazing really. You look exactly like her," he says and walks towards Sasuke.

"Like who," he asks in confusion.

"You're grandmother. I was saddened to hear of her passing and the rest of your family of course. As a favor to her, a offer you a warning," he says.

"A warning," Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"The Daimyo's daughter, Juna is quite skilled at transformation jutsus. This place is filled with vipers," he says, whispering into Sasuke's ear.

Before Sasuke had a chance to respond, the old man was gone. Damn he was fast for a man that age. What the Hell had just happened?!

Sasuke of course wouldn't know it. But that man's name was Lord Kenji. Kenji had been the youngest son of a Daimyo. He'd fallen in love with Sasuke's grandmother. In those days, the noble class and ninjas did not mingle for anything other than business.

When his father found out about his desires to wed the Uchiha woman, well he played dirty. He spoke to the Head of the Uchiha clan at the time. He persuaded him that it would be best to marry her off. It had worked. Kenji had been devastated.

"If things had been different, he could have been my grandson," he mutters to himself.

While the only love of his life was dead, he flesh and blood was not. It was a risk he knew. He was an old man. If Juna or his nephew, (Juna's father) ever found out that he had warned Sasuke, it likely wouldn't end well. It was all too easy to make the death of someone his age, look like an accident. Still he had to try.


	12. Chapter 12

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews.

 **Contest:** ^^ As I post this we are sitting at 99 reviews. Whoever gets number 100, can request something for this story or an idea for a new one. I'm so happy. Thank you guys for all your feedback.

Chapter 12

Sasuke was still weirded out by the old man's warning. He'd never met the man before in his life, but somehow the last Uchiha thought he was being sincere. He'd also mentioned his grandmother.

He did know there was a point when his grandmother had served as a bodyguard in the Fire Daimyo's court. This had been before she met his grandfather. So his story did check out from a logistical perspective.

"Better check on Hinata," he mutters to himself, trying to shake his feeling of unease.

Hinata had managed to exchanged the necessary amount of pleasantries with Lady Juna. The Hyuga darts outside of the changing room, as fast as she could. Well as fast she could without seeming completely rude anyway.

The ninja woman ending up briskly walking into something hard. Something warm. Wait she was familiar with this something. She looks up and was relieved to see that it was Sasuke's chest she had walked into and not some stranger.

"Looks like you got spooked as well," Sasuke says, his eyes scanning her for injuries.

"As well," she asks.

"There's something really strange going on here. I don't like it. Stick close," he whispers into her ear.

"Yeah," she agrees.

Sasuke sees that they were attracting more than a few looks. That was on some level to be expected. He was the last Uchiha. She was a member of one of the most prominent ninja clans in the Fire Nation. (Hell in all Five Nations actually.) They both had pedigrees that were going to attract attention. But this was more than that. Hinata and Sasuke were being watched a little too closely for his liking.

He decides, it was a court. From what his grandmother told him, they lived on gossip. Sasuke decides to use this fact to his advantage and pulls Hinata into his arms. He places a chaste kiss on her neck and makes it look like he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. That should give them something to talk about.

"That should do it," he murmurs.

Hinata nods. She notices some of the others were slowly proceeding down the hall. The Hyuga takes his hand and they follow.

Sasuke walks alongside Hinata. His dark eyes glance around, looking for anyone suspicious. There was just one problem. Everyone was suspicious. These were the heavy hitters of the ninja world. Be it by strength, intelligence, or wealth, no one here was here by accident.

"There are a lot of people here," Hinata says.

"Yeah," he responds.

They are herded into the ball room. He could see a grand throne, that appeared to be made of solid gold. Daimyos loved to showcase their wealth and power. It seemed this one was no exception.

"That's the Daimyo," Hinata says.

"It's not him that I'm worried about," Sasuke whispers lowly.

The Daimyo was a middle aged man. There was nothing remarkable about him, except how average he was. He was of a medium build, middle age, brown hair and brown eyes. Were it not for the elaborate robes that probably cost more than most people's homes and crowned jewels, he would not have stood out in any crowd.

"Welcome, one and all. I am so delighted you could all join me to celebrate the day of my birth," he says to roaring applause.

"Eat, drink, and enjoy yourselves. For too long there has been a divide between the Fire Nation's military class and our ruling class. Today marks the start of a new era," he says, holding up a glass of wine, and makes a toast of sorts.

Sasuke noticed that the man who had spoken to him in the changing room was standing with the Daimyo's family. So he must have been related somehow. It looked like the ruler had a daughter, judging by the brunette's placement to him.

He hoped daughter. Then again Daimyo's had a habit of marrying younger women. But this would have been stretching the limits of what was considered socially acceptable.

The music starts. Sasuke takes that as his cue and leads Hinata to the dance floor. Other couples were starting to pair off as well. The last Uchiha was happy to have a reason to get lost in the crowd and grateful for the music. It helped to ensure they wouldn't be overheard unless someone was actively making an effort to listen in.

"Who are you worried about," Hinata asks softly.

"There was a man in the changing room. He warned me about someone called Lady Juna," Sasuke explains as he twirls Hinata.

"Who was he," Hinata spins around underneath him.

"I'm not sure. He claims to have known my grandmother. He's standing with the royal family. Don't look right now," he says quickly.

"I met Juna. She was acting according to protocol, but still something about her felt off," Hinata states as she twirls back into Sasuke's arms and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Protocol," Sasuke asks.

"There are protocols for dealing with your own clan, other clans, and royal family members. I don't know how it worked in your family, but we started being instructed on these matters when we were little," she answers.

"Oh. Am I violating it," Sasuke wonders.

"No, not at the moment. What we did in the carriage though, that DEFINITELY violated the Protocol," she says with a smile.

"Screw the fucking Protocol then," Sasuke replies.

"As is not wearing a complete set of undergarments to an event such as this," she continues.

"I really am beginning to hate this Protocol," Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and continues dancing with her.

"It can be annoying. But it also has a way of leveling the playing field and preventing Clan Feuds," she says.

"I guess so," Sasuke concedes.

That was when the Daimyo and his daughter approached them. The elderly man sees this and his eyes narrow. He approaches them with a startling speed for someone in his twilight years.

"My lady, may I have this dance," he asks Hinata.

Hinata looks at Sasuke uncertainly. If anyone looked unthreatening, it was this guy. But looks could be deceiving.

Sasuke hesitates but nods his head. He'd watch them like a fucking hawk. Besides, he could see what he was doing. He was cutting off the Daimyo from cutting in.

"Alright," she says and takes the old man's hand.

"Well it seems you find yourself without a partner for this song. Perhaps you could dance with my daughter, Juna," the Daimyo says.

"I'd be honored," Sasuke says and wraps his arms around Juna's waist.

Sasuke noted that unlike her father, Lady Juna stood out. There was a certain cold beauty to her. She reminded Sasuke of one of his snake summons. He got the impression she was waiting to strike. Still as much as he would have preferred to be dancing with Hinata, saying no to the Daimyo's request was stupid. Sasuke was many things, stupid was not one of them.

"We are so glad that the two of you could make it," she says.

"Thank you," Sasuke says, as he dances with the Lady.

"I have to say, I was most surprised to hear of the engagement. I do not believe I've ever heard of the Uchiha and Hyuga Clan mingling, in such a fashion," the old man says conversationally.

"We were just as surprised," Hinata says and spins around quickly.

"It does appear to be a love match though. For that I am grateful. Arranged marriages seldom start out as such. I would know. They are common with the nobility class. I had thought they were going out of favor with the ninja class though," he continues.

"They have mostly. But it's a little different for clans," she says.

"I would engage a quick wedding," he says.

"Why do you say that," Hinata asks, blinking.

"The Sakura blossoms will bloom soon. It would make for a lovely backdrop to any outdoor wedding," he says.

Kenji hoped she would follow his advice. Juna would not pursue after a legalized wedding. He doubted she was brave enough to risk an assassination attempt against such a high profile target.

"Oh. Yes, that would be very pretty. I'm not sure that Sasuke cares very much about flowers though," she says with a smile.

"Perhaps not. But he cares about you. So if you care about the flowers," Kenji trails off.

"Forgive me, I didn't your name," Hinata says.

"Kenji. The Daimyo is my nephew," he explains.

"You had a safe journey, I trust," Juna asks Sasuke.

"The ride was quite…pleasurable," Sasuke replies and tries really not to laugh or snort. (It was a close call, but he managed.)

"Yes, the countryside is quite beautiful this time of year," she says.

"Mhm," he says and glances at Hinata and Kenji.

"Aren't you the protective one? I assure you that my great uncle is far too old to attempt seducing anyone," she notices where his gaze was going.

"I'm not worried about that," Sasuke says.

"Good. She'd be an idiot to stray. But I suppose the thought has crossed your mind. You are an arranged match," she asks.

"Yes, it was arranged," Sasuke says.

"She seems quite nice. Perhaps a little too shy for someone such as yourself," she ventures.

"She's less shy once you get to know her," Sasuke offers diplomatically.

Juna frowns. The implication there was clear. Was it possible he'd already bedded her. That didn't really matter to Juna. She was far from an innocent herself. But if he had slept with her, there was the possibility that she could be expecting. If she was expecting, then any chance of staking her own claim would be ruined.

"And you've gotten to know her well," she asks.

"Better than I expected to at this point," Sasuke says and was grateful when the dance was over.

"Thank you for the dance. I do hope you enjoy your stay. My doors are always open, should you have need of anything. My father considers the revival of your clan to be of great interest," she says with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," he says and strides over to Hinata.

"Thank you for allowing me to dance with your Lady," Kenji says with a bow, before heading off.

"Are you alright," Sasuke asks.

"I'm fine. He suggested we have the wedding soon though," Hinata answers.

"That's odd. He's the same man who warmed me about Juna. I didn't want to have the wedding until we figured out who was responsible for the bombing," Sasuke explains.

"Yes, I understand. It was almost like he was trying to protect me from the Daimyo," she responds.

"I think it's more the daughter that's the concern. But it's a possibility. What's Protocol say for how long we have to stay here before heading to our room," Sasuke questions.

"I'd say we could probably slip off in another hour without ruffling any feathers," was he response.

"Good. As beautiful as you look in that kimono, you look even more so out of it," Sasuke says.

Hinata blushes. She still wasn't entirely sure what hit Sasuke's ON switch. But it seemed whatever or whoever caused it, had done the trick. So this was flirting, Sasuke Style.

"Thank y-ou," she stutters out.

Sasuke smiles. He still wasn't sure how someone could be ninja and be THAT innocent. Then again, the carriage ride had proved she wasn't a complete angel. (Thank you God. Otherwise clan revival would have been VERY difficult.)

Once the hour passed, Sasuke takes Hinata's head. They manage to slip through the crowd. By this point, most of the guests were reasonably tipsy. So it was an easy matter to slink off to their room.

Meanwhile up in Heaven, Itachi and Fugaku were having a good chuckle. Unbeknownst to the Matriarch, they were cloud watching again. It was a favorite hobby of Itachi's and Fugaku had decided to join his eldest son today.

"That was well played," Itachi observes about the dress line.

"That was gold," Fugaku nods in approval.

"I am most relieved. I was beginning to wonder if he didn't prefer men," Itachi observes.

"Indeed," Fugaku said.

He was willing to look the other way when he was the leader of a clan with hundreds of members. If one or two chose not to have children, it was an acceptable loss. But as Sasuke was the only living Uchiha left. It was of the utmost importance that he start making lots of Little Uchihas. (And Mikoto wanted grandchildren. Even if she wouldn't see them for likely decades, even a century, she still wanted them.)

"It's a good match," Itachi offers.

"Yes, likely better than it would have been with you and her. You are naturally aloof. She's naturally shy. This could have ended in disaster, but it seems to be going along smoothly. We should let them have their privacy," the Uchiha Patriarch says.

While the revival of the Clan was a high priority for him, he didn't need to witness the ACTUAL revival. That would just be sick. He did regret that he and Sasuke had not achieved much of a bond in life, but he didn't need to learn THAT much about his youngest child.

Hinata and Sasuke make it to their room. Sasuke locks the door. He looks like he is seriously considering sealing it with some jutsus. He decides against it. The Daimyo might not take well to it.

"The room is beautiful," Hinata says.

Sasuke looks around. She had a point. There was a gorgeous Queen sized canopy bed, with white curtains, blankets, pillows, and sheets. The wall was a light blue color and the carpet silver. There was a large vanity, wardrobe, and a bathroom connected to it.

"Yeah," Sasuke says and casts a soundproofing jutsu.

"Well I think I'm going to take a bath and turn in. Breakfast is scheduled early tomorrow," Hinata says.

"How do you know when breakfast is scheduled," Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"There was a list of events included with the invitation," she says with a smile.

"You didn't mention that," Sasuke says.

"I was going to but got a bit distracted," she says with a blush.

"Oh right," he says with a smirk, remembering their first real kiss. (Well several actually. Once again DAMN YOU TO HELL KAKASHI!)

"Mhm," she says and heads towards the bathroom.

Sasuke weighs his chances here. They had already seen each other naked. Hell they actually brought each other to climax. He could probably get away with asking, if he could join her.

"Would you like some company," he asks.

Hinata blushes scarlet. She nods though. The bluenette looks over her shoulder, to see if he was following. Yes, he was definitely following. (Sasuke looked rather pleased with himself actually.)

Sasuke reaches over and turns on the water. His hand underneath it to check the temperature. Sometimes the damn things took forever to get to a temperature that wasn't ice cold or scolding hot.

"How hot do you like it," Sasuke asks.

"Warm is good," she replies with a shy smile.

"Alright. How's that," he questions.

Hinata places her hand in the water. She nods. Sasuke takes that as her way of saying it was good and starts pulling his shirt over his head.

"So much better than the stripper," she says, thinking that she'd only thought it.

"…The stripper," Sasuke asks, blinking.

"Oh um nothing," she replies with a nervous laugh.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow in a way that said, _You aren't getting off that easy._ I'm going to find out one way or another. So you might as well tell me now and save us both a lot of trouble.

"They drug me to a strip club for my Bachelorette Party. You have, you know," she trails off awkwardly.

"Oh that clusterfuck," Sasuke sighs remembering the HELL that had been his own Bachelor Party. (How Hinata's friends had managed to force the easily flustered Hyuga to go to a strip club, was a mystery to him.)

"Swearing is also against the Protocol," she murmurs and turns her back to him, as she starts sliding out of her kimono.

"Noted. Well I'm glad that you prefer my strip tease over a "professional's," I think we'll just have to work on erasing that night from both of our minds. My Bachelor Party also…sucked," Sasuke says.

"What happened at yours," Hinata asks.

"…Hinata you don't want to know. Though this one stripper did have this thing she could do with her hips that was impress-," Sasuke is cut off when Hinata whirls around, her own bloodline activated, and kisses with a bruising passion.

Sasuke was surprised. Hinata had never been that aggressive before. Was she jealous of the damn stripper? He kisses back and slides out of his remaining clothes.

"Remind me to make you jealous more often," Sasuke says and blinks, when he's pushed into the tub.

"I'm not j-ealous," Hinata says as she sits in Sasuke's lap, facing him.

"Yes, you are. It's okay though. It's hot really," he smirks and kisses her again. (And it was comforting to know he wasn't the only one in this relationship who got jealous. *cough cough* Damn loser.)

Hinata had lost it. She didn't know why really. It's not like she seriously thought that Sasuke was in love with a stripper or something. She blamed it on their relationship being so new. That and seeing him dance with Juna hadn't helped either.

Most probably would have been offended at the jealousy. It was a Bachelor Party after all. That's what men did at those types of things. That and well Sasuke had never shown any interest in anyone, except her. (And that was only after their engagement. So to hear him give a compliment to another woman, unprompted, yeah it got her riled up.)

"You like it when I shove you into a bathtub and almost injure you because I got jealous," Hinata asks and blinks in confusion.

"Yes. It shows you care. Honestly, Hinata being shoved in a bathtub is not a big fear of mine, especially not when it's done by my very naked fiancee," he says, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I guess after all the fights you've been in, it'd be rather anticlimactic if you died of drowning in a bathtub or hitting your head on it," Hinata states.

"The loser would never let that one go in the afterlife. Which is why, I wouldn't let it happen," Sasuke nods sagely.

She laughs and kisses him. Then she grabs some of the shampoo. Hinata deems it suitably "masculine" enough to use on him. So she begins to wash his hair. That was when Hinata found out Sasuke's hair was just naturally spikey.

"I always thought you styled it somehow," she murmurs.

"…No self respecting ninja wastes time styling their hair before they are going out into the field. It would just get messed up anyway," he scoffs at the notion, that he would spend time primping in a mirror everyday to do his hair.

"Mmm I guess so," she continues massaging it into his scalp.

Sasuke decides to take a leaf out of Hinata's book. Instead of her hair though, he decides to soap up her breasts. She squirms at this, seeming a bit ticklish. Sasuke makes a mental note to remember that.

As much as he wanted to, he REALLY wanted to, he knew that it'd be too risky to go all the way. There was always the jutsu, but if for some reason it failed and she got pregnant when there was some arsonist running around, it'd be bad to say the least. So he was content to help her wash and be washed. Sasuke discovered that bubbles could be fun, that day.

"The breakfast is at 8 and the horseback riding is immediately after," Hinata says.

"… Eight in the fucking morning," Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Mhm," she says.

"Who the Hell gets up at that hour VOLUNTARILY," the last Uchiha scoffs.

"Apparently the Daimyo," Hinata replies as they get out of the tub.

"I didn't realize that you did sarcasm," Sasuke says in amusement and begins the process of drying her off in a fluffy, warm towel. (Yes, he took longer than necessary. But who could blame him?)

"I think you are rubbing off on me," Hinata says with a smile.

"Anyway, I might as well just stay up if that is the case. You should get some sleep though," he says.

"Mmm okay, if you are sure," she smiles and heads into the bed.

Hinata was a blanket thief. Sasuke had discovered this early on, after they started sleeping together (in the G rated way). She seemed to like to hide under the covers. Sasuke didn't really care, he was naturally warm and the feeling of Hinata against him was better than any blanket could have been anyway.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and soon joins her. After well the carriage ride, he decided he didn't have to wait until she fell asleep anymore. If anyone found out that he was a cuddler, he was doomed. His reputation as a badass would forever be ruined. He decides it was worth it though. He could always just Chidori anyone dumb enough to comment on his sleeping habits.


	13. Chapter 13

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's Note: I so set myself up for this. I said the 100th reviewer for this story would get to request granted. Sadie321 won. She wants a hot, steamy scene. Which I will try my best to give her. There will be a warning before and after the lemon or strong lime, for those that don't' want to read it. (Or conversely if you are one of the people that loves your lemons, you can go BINGO. :P) This was my first time doing a lemon. So I'm not entirely sure how well that turned out. Thank you guys for all your support. ^_^ Oh and Sasuke swears a lot in his head.

Chapter 13

Sasuke didn't mean to do it. He had meant to just stay awake the entire night. But there was just something very soothing about Hinata being curled up next to him and her scent. He dozed off.

He feels Hinata gently patting him. She was trying to wake him up. No, no. He'd rather just stay in bed. Sasuke grumbles, pulls her closer, and snuggles.

"Sasuke, you have to get up. We have ten minutes to get to breakfast," Hinata taps him a little more firmly.

"It'd be against Protocol if I fried his ass for making us get up at 8 in the fucking morning, wouldn't it," Sasuke asks.

"Yes, that would definitely be against protocol," Hinata laughs.

"Damn. Alright," Sasuke sits up, yawns, and stretches.

Hinata watches. The way he was waking up reminded her of a lion. The lion had no fear anyone was going to mess with him. He could afford to be lazy and survey his domain.

Sasuke gets up and throws on a formal kimono. Hinata smiles and does the same. She takes his hand and leads her grumpy fiance to the Grand Hall for their meal.

Soon enough people were milling in. Hinata takes her seat, next to Sasuke. Juna was watching them too closely for her liking. As a very subtle, _Fuck you,_ she takes Sasuke's hand and holds it on the top of the table. A not so subtle way to say _Back off. He's taken._

Sasuke was oblivious to the nonverbal cat fight going on. He grabs a piece of toast. Other people had started to eat, so he figured it was safe. The last Uchiha was not awake enough to really be hungry. But he figured he should eat something, to avoid insulting their host.

"Good morning, Sasuke, Hinata," Juna says.

Juna looks at Hinata. So the mouse knew how to play after all. Oh well. She'd just observe how they acted together. It shouldn't be terribly difficult to pretend to be her.

"Morning," Sasuke mutters once he'd finished his toast.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well Lady Juna," Hinata says.

Judging by how closely they were sitting, her guess is they were already lovers or close enough to it, that she could get away with it. She'd just pretend to be Hinata, get pregnant, and then Sasuke being as focused on reviving his clan as he was, would break the contract.

He seemed too devoted to stray without the Transformation Jutsu in effect. That necklace around her neck, told Juna that much.

"Well enough," the brunette replies.

"Good," Hinata answers and thinks, _And you'll continue to sleep ALONE._

"Well everyone, let us go to the stables for our morning ride," the Daimyo says.

Everyone heads to the stables. Sasuke had never actually ridden a horse before. He'd stood on one's back briefly during a fight before. But he didn't count that. Honestly, he was a big believer that his own two feet would do just fine.

Once in awhile he might ride a summon. But that was a little different than a regular animal. Summons had human intelligence. He imagined horses had a natural fear of fire and that was one of his chakra natures. This might not end well.

"You aren't afraid of the horse, are you, Hinata whispers to him.

"The horse itself? Hell no. Getting thrown off it, is a bit of a concern," he mutters.

"They are trained," She smiles and reassures him.

"I know. But I have fire nature chakra. It'll spook them," he says.

"It'll be alright," she smiles and takes his hand, leading him to one of the horses.

Hinata smiles and gets on the horse. She offers Sasuke her hand. He shakes his head, well if the horse lost it, he'd make sure to grab Hinata and break the fall. He takes her hand and is soon behind her.

"There. See he likes you," Hinata says, referring to the horse.

"I think he likes you and tolerates me," Sasuke replies.

She shakes her head in amusement. The large group of people begin their short ride, across the countryside. Sasuke decided he still preferred his feet, but liked the view very much. (No, not of the countryside though that was lovely. The OTHER view.)

Hinata was amused. Both at "sleepyhead Sasuke" and his skittishness about getting on a horse. She had never really thought about it, but Naruto had always seemed the more human of the two. Sasuke before her engagement had been well…a lean, mean, killing machine. (Granted he was the product of his environment, even then in her mind. But still the thought of him having any fears or quirks, had never really entered her mind.)

"Why do I get the impression you are laughing at me," he murmurs into her ear.

"I'm not laughing. Alright maybe a little on the inside. You always just seemed so um focused. I never would have thought of you as sleeping in or afraid of horses," she says with a smile.

"I am not afraid of horses. I just didn't want to spook it and get thrown off," Sasuke scoffs.

"Alright, wary about the possibility of getting thrown off a horse," she amends diplomatically.

"Exactly," he says.

That was when something went wrong. Kenji's horse suddenly went crazy. The elderly man was tossed from it. Sasuke goes flying off his and manages to catch him before he would have fallen. (And likely had every bone in his body shattered or damn close to it.)

"You okay," Sasuke asks.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you," he murmurs.

"Why don't I think this was an accident," Sasuke mutters in disgust.

"It likely wasn't. But that is alright. I'm an old man. I have lived my life. I knew the risks I was taking," he says.

That was when everyone started to cluster around them. Before Sasuke could ask Kenji more, he was taken off. They insisted that he was taken to the medical wing.

A little later that day, Sasuke heads to the medical wing. He wasn't sure why, he felt obligated to check on him. He had warned him. Whether the warning was credible or just designed to be a smear against Juna, had yet to be seen.

That's when he saw Hinata was also visiting him. Sasuke smiles, leave it to Hinata to check on a stranger. His future wife was far more soft hearted than he was.

"Is he awake," he asks.

"Mmm no he's asleep," Hinata replies.

"Oh guess we can come back later, then. He needs his rest," Sasuke says, offering his hand to Hinata.

"Yes," she says with a smile, taking it.

"So have you made friends with him," Hinata asks.

"It's complicated. He claims to have known my grandmother," Sasuke says, shrugging it off.

"Oh I see. Have you thought about when you'd like to have the wedding," she says walking with him.

"After we figure out who is responsible for the explosion," Sasuke says, thinking, _Odd. We already discussed this. Maybe she's just a little shocked at the "accident."_

"Yes, that'd probably be safer," she agrees.

"Come I want to show you something," she says slyly.

Sasuke blinks. Hinata didn't do sly. But she just had. Maybe he was just imagining it. He was somewhat sleep deprived.

"Alright," he says, following her.

She leads him to a room at the very bottom of the castle. Inside it, Sasuke could hear erotic music. He saw a lot of people. Most of them were at best half dressed, some were completely naked. Now Sasuke had accidentally walked in on a few people in his lifetime, but never this many. Fuck, he didn't know the human body could bend that way!

"Hinata, what the," Sasuke asks.

"It's something of a tradition at Court," she says.

"…You're telling me that you are an exhibitionist or a voyeur," the last Uchiha asks.

"A little of both really. What about you," she asks.

".. I've never really thought about it," Sasuke ponders this possibility.

The odds are they were never going to see these people again. Granted this was NOT a kink he had expected from HINATA of all people. But he wanted to make her happy. That and a small part of him did want to show her off.

"Now who is the shy one," she says with a teasing smile.

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it," he says and pins her to a wall.

"Good," she says with a sly smile and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Mhm," Sasuke says and kisses her.

That's when Hinata kissed back. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Her kiss was different. Gone was the pleasant sensation of a bubble bath.

Yes, Sasuke knew that comparing someone's kisses to a bubble bath was messed up. So sue him! They were fun, soothing, and playful. It fit!

"Maybe we should go back to our room," he says looking around and trying to look bashful.

"Alright," she smiles.

Sasuke leads her back to their room. He shuts the door behind them. Then he slams her against the wall.

"Who are you," he growls his Sharingan and Rinnegan spinning.

"Dammit," she mutters.

Juna was many things. Suicidal was not one of them. Good thing she always had a back up plan. She squirms against him, a smoke bomb fell out of her sleeve, and onto the ground. It surprised him for that fraction of a second she needed to teleport off.

Sasuke coughs and looks around. Dammit. The bitch must have escaped. He assumed it was a woman who took Hinata's form. God he hoped so. Kissing Naruto was bad enough.

Meanwhile with Hinata, she'd gotten held up by the Fire Daimyo. She was surprised when he sought her company out. But then again, maybe she shouldn't have been. They were going to merge two of the most well known ninja clans. It was in his interest to see how that was going.

"The match is going well," he asks.

"Yes," Hinata says, deciding short answers were probably best in this situation.

"Have you consummated yet," he asks.

"WHAT," she blushes scarlet and couldn't believe he'd actually asked THAT.

"I am sorry. I should not have pried so deeply. I am just most curious about the thought of the two bloodlines, possibly creating a new one," he says.

"… It's alright," Hinata mutters.

"It's rare to see you and your intended, separated for any length of time. One would think that he doesn't trust you to be on your own," he observes.

"He trusts me," she says.

"I can't blame him. A beautiful woman such as yourself is bound to attract unwanted attention," he continues.

"I am a ninja of the Leaf," she states, resenting the implication that she needed Sasuke to protect her.

"Of course. I was not doubting your skills, My Lady," he says.

"Good because I'll have you know that nobody is better at blocking chakra points up, than Hinata," Sasuke says, having found them.

"Oh Sasuke, you are here. I would have thought you had retired for the evening. Lady Hinata mentioned you didn't sleep well the night before," he says cheerfully.

"It doesn't matter. Someone just impersonated Hinata. I don't know what sort of game is being played here, but I don't like it," the last Uchiha looked positively murderous.

"Impersonated Hinata," he says, blinking.

"Yes. She, I assume she, escaped though. I found out it was a ruse. I didn't see her real face. She used a smoke bomb to slither off," the dark haired ninja explains.

"I shall have my guards look into this matter at once. The safety of my guests is my top concern," the Daimyo assures. Him.

"Good," Sasuke snaps.

"Were you injured in any way," he asks.

"No, I am fine," Sasuke says and looks at Hinata, she seemed okay.

"We will get to the bottom of this," the Daimyo assures again.

"I believe you," lies Sasuke.

"If you don't mind, I'd like some privacy with my fiancee," he says.

"Yes, of course. Please do enjoy the gardens," he says walking off.

"It looks like whoever blew up the building, followed us to court," Hinata says once he was out of earshot.

"That or they were already here. I don't think it was an accident that Kenji was thrown from that horse," Sasuke states.

"Me neither," the bluenette agrees.

"If we play our cards right, we can find out who was behind the threat before we leave this Godforsaken place," Sasuke says.

"Yes. You are going to be upset with me," Hinata begins.

"Upset with you for what," Sasuke says with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to go attend a Ladies Lunch thing," she replies doing her nervous hand gesture.

"Damn," Sasuke says not liking the idea of her out of his sight after the imposter incident.

"If I don't go, it'll look bad," she says.

"You're right. Alright. Go. I'll try to make nice with the men," Sasuke replies, rolling his eyes at the very thought of such a venture. (He'd never been one who played well with others.)

"I'll see you soon. Oh and try to smile at least a little, that would be a big help," Hinata states.

"… Someone blew up a building in my district, pretended to be you, tried to kill an old man, and you want me to smile," he asks in disbelief.

"A little bit, yeah," she says.

"Hinata, that's insane," he answers.

"Well I guess I'll just have to give you something to smile about. Remember the carriage ride," she says and saunters off.

"… That was evil," he mutters.

Hinata bounds off to join the other women. They were taking advantage of the Fire Daimyo's royal baths. Thankfully, Mei was amongst their numbers. (The Fire Daimyo, knew that keeping good relationships with the Kages was important.)

"How is it going," she asks, pulling Hinata to the side.

"With Sasuke? Great mostly. If it wasn't for the exploding building and someone pretending to be me," she says.

"Someone used a Transformation Jutsu and tried to trick him," she asks in disbelief.

"Yes," Hinata responded.

"Well that's a good sign. At least he knows you well enough now to be able to tell the difference between you and a fake," she offers.

"I didn't think about it like that. But yes, I guess you are right," she says.

"So, tell me all the details," she beams like an Academy student and not an experienced ninja.

"… Well um we are living together now," she starts.

"Good. Same bedroom," Mei questions.

"Yes, same bedroom," she answers.

"Have you two, you know," the busty ninja asks.

"No. But we've gotten close," she blushes.

"Sasuke doesn't strike me as the traditional type. But you never now. Is it because he's against premarital relations," she wonders.

"… I don't know. He hasn't said so. I think mostly it's just a matter of timing," Hinata sighs and lists the various interruptions from Kakashi to the carriage driver.

"Oh. Wow, you two do have bad luck," she marvels.

"Yes," Hinata nods.

"But you got him off. Well done," she says.

"Mei! Don't say that so loudly," she blushes scarlet.

"I'm just saying. Most of the women here are married. They understand such things," she waves off Hinata's mortification.

"Still you don't discuss such things with strangers," she says.

"Children are always so shy. Lady Juna is watching him a little too closely. I wouldn't put it passed her to make a move on him. Now he seems rather monogamous to me. But still I'd probably seal the deal so to speak," she chimes merrily.

"Mei, there is someone running around pretending to be me. I think we have more pressing concerns than when we…," Hinata trails off.

"You are such a virgin. You can't even say the word. Unless Sasuke decides to take the reigns, you'll need to be less flustered. You said he climaxed, was the experience mutually enjoyable," she wonders if maybe Hinata just wasn't attracted to Sasuke or if he played too rough for her.

"That's not the issue," she exclaims!

"Oh good. Then I'd just go for it. He's clearly sexually attracted to you. He might be one of the most feared ninjas in the world, but he's still a man. If you get him going enough, nature takes its course," she says cheerfully.

Sasuke meanwhile goes to make nice with the other men. This was awkward. He hated socializing at the best of times. Considering what had just happened, he'd much rather be making sure that Hinata was safe rather than this engaging in guy talk.

"Sasuke, I hear congratulations are in order on your recent engagement," says one of the Lords.

"Thank you," he responded.

"She's quite a beauty and a bloodline to boot. We should all be so lucky to have our fathers arrange such a match," he continues on.

"Yes, I got rather lucky. Arranged marriages usually aren't this favorable," Sasuke says thinking, _Be nice. Be Nice. Don't tear his head off for talking about Hinata like she's some thoroughbred horse._

"Speaking of getting lucky, are you two getting along well in that respect? I imagine you are eager to restore your clan," he says.

"If you ever ask about my fiancee in such a fashion again, I will slit your throat. Our sex life is none of your concern," Sasuke says, Sharingan blazing, and thinks _Oh to Hell with being nice. This idiot is asking for it._

"…I meant no offense. Please forgive me for overstepping my grounds," the Lord says, suddenly in very real fear for his life.

"Your apology is accepted," Sasuke says, thought secretly he was wondering if could get away with killing this idiot and making it look like an accident.

Sasuke was very glad when this "male bonding," time ended. He almost bolts back to the safety of their room. The a loud sigh, he flops onto the bed and stares at the ceiling. This was the indoor version of Shikamaru cloud watching.

Hinata slips away from the other women. Like her fiance, she scoots back to the room. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She wondered if he'd really let her get away with this or not.

So far, as far who initiated touching, it was a pretty even split. She didn't really see him as tilting heavily towards the dominance or submissive scale, one way or another. But fuzzy handcuffs, was still a gamble.

"Sasuke," Hinata calls out.

That got him out of his daydreaming state. Sasuke looks up and sees Hinata. She seemed nervous about something. She was hiding something behind her back.

"Yeah," he asks.

"Do you trust me," the bluenette asks.

Sasuke pulls Hinata onto the bed. The last Uchiha kisses her. He was pleased to see when she responded that this time it was bubble bath style. Yes, this was the real Hinata.

"Yes," he answers.

 **Warning: Lemon/Strong Lime. Rated M for a Reason**

"Good. Please close your eyes," Hinata says.

"Alright," Sasuke says, closing his eyes, and had no idea where the Hell this was going.

He feels his hands brought together, so they were laying on his stomach. Sasuke was aware of something fuzzy slipped on his wrists? Fuzzy, what the fuck?

"You can open your eyes now," Hinata says.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked down and saw the cuffs. Fuzzy handcuffs. Sasuke was far from the Leaf's biggest pervert. (That title now that Jirayia had passed on seemed to alternate between Anko and Kakashi). But even he knew what fuzzy handcuffs were used for.

"Hinata," he asks.

"You said when I was ready. So I'm ready," the Hyuga replied.

"Ohhh," Sasuke wasn't really sure what to say to that.

Actually one thing did come to mind. The whole, his hands being useful for certain things during sex. Yeah, that came to mind!

"Wouldn't it make more sense for me to be able to move my hands, so I can touch you," Sasuke asks.

"Oh the cuffs won't stay on the entire time. Mei says that it'll drive you crazy, to have you be helpless for a little bit. So when I take them off, you'll be well…ready," she smiles.

"Alright," Sasuke decides to go with it. Besides he was VERY curious about what she was planning. This was Hinata. So he doubted very much she'd go full on dominatrix. But still she had his attention, in more ways than one.

"Good," Hinata says and takes out a kunai.

"Hinata," Sasuke watches warily. (He was a ninja. Well actually he was a human being. Being bound, while someone else had a lethal weapon triggered some instincts.)

"You said you trusted me," she says and uses it to cut off his clothes.

"I do," Sasuke relaxes when he realizes that the only thing getting sliced up was his kimono. (Well at least it wasn't his father's. It was one of the spare ones that castle gave their guests.)

"Then relax," she murmurs and captures his lips in a kiss.

Sasuke kisses back eagerly. Hinata's hands seem to decide to do some exploring. Mostly over his chest at the moment. Fuck! He really should not get fully aroused from that alone. Suddenly, he found himself REALLY glad that Hinata had just sliced off the kimono.

She breaks the kiss and moves to his neck. Hinata's soft butterfly kisses were driving him nuts. Damn fucking handcuffs, he couldn't do anything but try to grind against her. She was still dressed too. This was not fucking fair!

"I shouldn't be the only one naked," Sasuke growls in frustration.

Hinata seems to agree with that assessment. She undoes the sash of her kimono and lets it cascade off her. It was a stunningly elegant visual effect. Sasuke decides that he quite liked the view from down here thank you very much.

"Better," she murmurs.

"Much," he replied

She leans over to go back to kissing his neck. That's when Sasuke decided to attack. He lavishes one of her rosey pink nippes with his tongue and then takes it into his mouth, sucking.

Hinata was with herself. She'd managed to cuff Sasuke. He wasn't protesting and judging by the rather impressive erection she found grinding against her, he definitely wasn't complaining.

That's when she disrobed. She probably should have expected that Sasuke would try something. But she hadn't expected him to start teasing her breasts. Hinata found out that day that they were very sensitive. Pleasure shoots straight to her core, when she felt his hot mouth wrap around one of her breasts.

"Nhh! Bad," she squirms and moans.

Sasuke shakes his head lightly and smirks as he continues his teasing. Served her right for being a tease. This was new. He'd managed to caress them before, but he hadn't gone further than that. He decides to explore and tugs on the rosebud lightly with his teeth.

Hinata lets out a rather loud moan. She couldn't help brush her womanhood against his arousal, needily. Damn that felt good. Too good. She was tempted to just take the cuffs off him now. But no, she knew it was important to make him wait.

She squirms away enough that she was out of his hold. Sasuke looked torn between a smirk and pouting. An odd expression, though cute that she thought only he could pull off.

"Hinata, undo the cuffs," he growls out.

"No," she says and grasps his other sword, stroking him teasingly.

"Fuck," Sasuke hisses in pleasure and bucks into her hand.

"I kinda like you like this," she murmurs and decides to get some payback for his sneak attack by sucking the tip lightly.

Sasuke had never felt anything like THAT before. Now he understood why other men were always going on about oral sex. Fuck that felt good. Sasuke would have chosen a stronger adjective, but his mind was now firmly on vacation. A single thought flashed through his mind, _**MORE.**_

Screw the fucking cuffs. There was no way he was letting that tease go unanswered. He blows a small fireball at them, melting the metal and destroying the fuzz.

Feeling rather victorious, he grabs Hinata and pins her underneath him. He attacks her mouth, hungrily with a kiss. One hand he used to grab her ass and the other part her thighs.

"Tease," he growls.

"You liked it though," Hinata meeps.

"Definitely," he ghosts butterfly kisses around her stomach and keeps going lower and lower.

Hinata blushes realizing what he had in mind. Sasuke didn't waste any time taking his revenge. His tongue soon begins lavishing her womanhood. Everything about Hinata was sweet, that included the taste of her arousal. It was like honey.

"Nhhh Sasuke," she pants out desperately, running her fingers through his hair.

Sasuke smirks and continues lapping at her. He ghosts his fingertips over his clit to add to the pleasure. Once she was soaked with desire and bucking her hips rather wantonly, he decided she was ready. He'd brought her just to the edge of climax. He knew that a woman's first time was supposed to be painful, but figured that should distract her from the worst of it.

"Sorry," he says as he moves away from her core and kisses her, before slowly sliding into her.

Hinata lets out a small cry of pain into the kiss and kisses back. Sasuke hated causing her pain. But it meant they were each other's first.

Those types of thoughts were quickly overridden by instincts. Fuck, she was hot and tight. It was like she was made just for him. If he had thought her mouth felt good on him, this wasn't even in the same league!

It was hard. His every instinct was telling him to screw her into the mattress. Sasuke had always considered himself to have exceptional self control. But damn it just felt so fucking good to be inside her.

"It's okay," Hinata says breaking the kiss and arching against him encouragingly.

He wasn't moving. Hinata figured out what was going on. He was waiting for her. It had hurt. The Hyuga had never done this before and Sasuke was to put it mildly well endowed. But it didn't hurt as much as she knew it could have. So she wraps her legs around him and returns to kissing him.

Well Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He somehow managed to keep his thrusts slow, but steady. Each time he drove into her, he felt better. He could swear he saw stars behind his eyes.

He does some experimenting. Sasuke tried different angles, different levels of roughness, speed. He was nothing if not tactical. Finally, he found THAT spot and drove into it relentlessly.

Hinata arches underneath him and moans wantonly. If this was any other time, she'd be highly embarrassed at the sounds coming out of her mouth. But it felt too good to worry about modesty. She felt her orgasm spiraling closer, like a tsunami that was threatening to engulf her.

Both ninjas, being new to carnal games were sensitive. Sasuke did manage to prolong the experience by occasionally slowing his thrusts or stopping to place some reverent kisses along her breasts, collar bone, stomach, wherever he could reach, long enough to calm them to continue again. But after awhile, slow and steady thrusts gave way to frenzied, animalistic passion and both teenagers climaxed together. They collapsed into each other, a spiraling heap of limbs, both trying to catch their breath.

 _ **End of Lemon onto the Afterglow**_

"Wow," Sasuke breaths out, pulling Hinata against his chest as he laid on his side.

"Wow," she agreed and snuggles into his now glistening chest. (Both had worked up a sweat.)

"Hinata, I probably should have said this before, but I," he trails off.

"Yes," she asks.

"I love you. Don't die on me," he says resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too," she says with a smile.

"I mean it. My love tends to be a death sentence," he warns.

"Not this time," she says.

"Yeah, not this time," he says with conviction.


	14. Chapter 14

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews. There were two ways I could have gone with the Juna angle. I could have drawn it out and made it something of a drama or I could go the humorous route. (Have that bitch get her ass kicked, the wedding, and let Sasuke/Hinata get onto the very important business of the Uchiha Clan revival.) Naturally because I am still struggling with writing action and I love a fairytale, I went with humor.

Chapter 14

Sasuke Uchiha had always considered himself to be a smart person. He'd been at the top of the Academy. He'd always been called a prodigy, a genius. (Perhaps he didn't possess the same I.Q. as Shikamaru, but he actually used his I.Q. points voluntarily. It wasn't a "drag" for him.)

Maybe he was little vain. But overall, he did consider himself to be a smart person. Someone who always planned things out. It was NOT smart to have unprotected sex while an arsonist was on the loose. Yes, that was definitely not smart. (Kids do not try this at home!)

He looks at his still sleeping new lover. The messed up thing is he knew that he would have done it again. In his defense, have you seen a naked Hinata? Anyway, there was only one solution. Kill this threat and THEN he could turn his attention back to the EXTREMELY pleasurable task of restoring his clan.

He places a kiss on her forehead and tries to gently shake her awake. It was about eight in the evening. Dinner would be served soon. If they didn't show, the Daimyo might assume something had happened to them. There was no way in Hell he was going to be walked in on AGAIN.

"Hinata," he murmurs.

"Mmm," was the sleepy reply he heard.

"As much as I REALLY hate to say this, we should probably get out of bed. Dinner's going to be served soon. I wouldn't put it passed them to send someone to get us," he says.

"Damn Protocol," Hinata murmurs.

"I am rubbing off on you," Sasuke says, laughing.

"You are good at that," Hinata says with a smile and kisses him.

"Don't tempt me. There is no way we'll make it to dinner and with our track record, someone would walk in on us," he says.

"… You have a point," she says, gets up, and stretches.

"You feel up to going," Sasuke asks?

"Why wouldn't I," Hinata replies.

"Well you know, you aren't sore," questions the dark haired man.

"Ohhh. Sasuke I'm a ninja. I'm not fragile. I can handle your dick," she says, as she gets dressed.

"You handle it EXTREMELY well by the way," he smirks.

Hinata couldn't help but swat him for that one. Sasuke dodges. The last Uchiha dresses and heads to dinner with the Hyuga.

They take their place at dinner. Surprisingly, Kenji walks in. Sasuke thought his walk was rather defiant.

"I do trust that no further incidents have taken place," the fire daimyo asks.

"None as of yet," Sasuke says, placing his hand on Hinata's thigh reassuringly under the tab.

"Good, good," he says.

Sasuke felt something slide onto his lap, that was definitely not Hinata's hand. He feels it. It was a sheet of paper. After meal, Sasuke reads it.

 _Meet me in the gardens, there is much that needs to be discussed. You may bring Hinata if you desire, Kenji._

"What do you think," Sasuke asks Hinata when they were alone.

"We should. I think he knows something. Something that was worth having him thrown from his horse," the bluenette replied.

"Alright. Stay close," he says, taking her hand, and heads to the gardens.

"Thank you for coming. I know that it must go against your better judgment," Kenji begins.

"It does. But you warned me. You didn't have to do that. It looks like it almost got you killed. You know something," Sasuke says.

"We'd be grateful for any help," Hinata adds, figuring Sasuke was being a bit more abrasive than necessary.

"The Fire Daimyo has always been ambitious. But he's not vicious. His daughter is another story. The first wouldn't kill to get what he wanted. She would. Well she would have if you weren't such a high profile figure," he explains.

"You think she wants me dead," Hinata asks.

"For her it isn't personal. The Fire Daimyo wants to rule the five nations under his banner. She shares his dream. A bloodline would go a long way towards that goal. She'd probably would be happy with you two just breaking off the engagement. I doubt she holds any personal grudge towards you, other than the arranged match, " he explains.

"Makes sense. But why would you stick your neck out for me. You said you knew my grandmother," Sasuke says.

"I did. She was assigned to work as a bodyguard. I was young, about your age really. I was smitten. My father to put it mildly, didn't approve. He spoke to her father and urged him to marry her off before things got _improper._ Don't get me wrong, she did grow to love your grandfather. I wrote her once," he says.

"…," Sasuke didn't know what to say to any of that.

"I meant no offense. She was loyal to him. She wrote me back saying that she was happy. I wrote back once more to tell he that I got her response and I was happy for her," he says.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," the last Uchiha said.

"Not as sorry as I am. But still it was better to have loved and lost, than never at all, as they say," he states.

"I believe you. But she's the Daimyo's daughter. We are going to need proof," Hinata states.

"Yes, Sasuke how are your acting skills," Kenji inquires.

"I've never really tried. Why do you ask," Sasuke asks skeptically.

"Damn. That's not particularly reassuring. Still with a face like yours, who needs skill," Kenji says.

"… I'm not sure if I should be offended or take that as a compliment," Sasuke replies.

"I don't know about his acting abilities, but he has MANY skills," Hinata says with a smile.

"That I'm taking as compliment," Sasuke smirks and kisses the top of Hinata's head.

"Pretend that you had a fight with Hinata. Seek out Juna's company. We will ensure that you wired and get a confession," Kenji explains as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't like this plan," Hinata says.

"It could work. I don't like it either. But she might buy it and I'm not going to do anything more than necessary to convince her," Sasuke says.

"More than necessary," Hinata gives him a look.

"You're jealousy is cute, even if it is terrifying. Don't chakra block me. You're the only one I want. Hell you are the only woman that I've ever been with," Sasuke edges away, out of chakra blocking range.

"Really," Kenji asks.

"Why does everyone think that I'm some sort of sex fiend," the dark haired ninja asks.

"I wasn't going to say that. I'm just certain that you've had offers for companionship and most young men your age would have taken up at least a few of them," Kenji says sagely.

"I was busy trying to avenge my clan! Then I found out the truth and it was too late. And the Sound women are creepy as fuck. And I'm not a one night stand type of person. Why am I discussing this," Sasuke says and smacks his forehead.

"You are a sex fiend. I'm just happy you are a monogamous one," Hinata smiles and flicks his forehead.

"Naruto, told you about the forehead thing, didn't he," Sasuke asks.

"Yes, he did," Hinata admits.

"I'm going to kill that loser," says the ninja.

"Sasuke! He's your best friend," Hinata states.

"I know. He should know better than to blab like that. He is such an idiot. When I get home, I swear I'm going to Chidori him in the nuts. People that stupid shouldn't be allowed to breed," he replies.

"It's alright My Lady. Men have a strange way of expressing their friendships. Much like women and makeup, there are some things the different sexes will never understand about each other," Kenji offers.

"Right. Well I need to get wired," Sasuke says.

"I already brought the proper equipment," the old man says beaming.

"…You are a sneaky son of a bitch," Sasuke says with a smile and puts it underneath his shirt.

"My mother was actually a lovely woman. It was my father who was the prick," Kenji supplies.

"Noted. Well guess I'd better get this over with," Sasuke says walking off.

Finding Lady Juna was easy enough. Though Sasuke wasn't really sure how to go about this. He needed a way to make it believable. What was a good excuse for a fight with Hinata? Could he really fake being interested in the other woman?

He knew that he'd never be able to fake cry. But he was good at anger. Yeah, he could do anger. Sasuke punches a wall.

Juna heard the loud smash. She comes running to see what was going on. The brunette looked surprised that Sasuke had just busted a hole in the wall.

"Sasuke, are you alright," she asks.

"No. I'll pay for the repairs. It's just dammit I thought she understood how important this was to me," he says.

"Thought who understood how important what was important to you," she asks and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Restoring my clan. She wants our children to take her last name. But then our youngest would be a Branch Member. My child would be a slave," he punches the wall again for good measure.

"That's horrible! I hate to say this, but maybe you should break off the engagement. I know that my father would offer you a place here," Juna says.

"Maybe I should. If she's willing to force some of her children into slavery, she doesn't deserve the title of ninja anyway," Sasuke says and looks at his now bleeding hand.

"Exactly. Let me have a look at your hand," she says.

Sasuke lets her look at his hand. It was fairly banged up. But he had always been a fast healer. He'd certainly suffered worse. He didn't care if he got a bit roughed up, as long as he got the results he needed.

"Well it's not too bad. I always knew that the match wasn't a good one. Uchihas are so passionate and Hyugas tend to be a bunch of cold fishes," she says, wrapping the injured hand.

"I'm almost glad that someone set off an explosive in my District. I might not agree with their methods. But they are right, the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuga Clan shouldn't mix. We are just too different," he states.

"Like cats and dogs," she offers.

"Yes, this cat is not going to allow any of his children to be treated like slaves," he scoffs.

"Good for you. I completely agree. If you were my fiancee, I'd take your last name," she says.

"Thank you. I'm going to break off the engagement. Please tell your father, that I wish to speak with him about moving here," he says.

"Of course, I will," she responds, smiling.

"I wish I knew who blew up that damn building. I should send them a thank you note," he states.

"I have a big of a confession to make," Juna starts to say.

"What is it," Sasuke tilts his head to the side innocently.

"I did it. I've admired you for quite sometime and I had to take drastic measures. I didn't want anyone to get hurt of course. That's why I chose an empty building," Juna answers.

"You did all that for me, before we even met," Sasuke tries his best to sound flattered.

Either he was a better actor than he thought or Juna was just that desperate to believe he would actually find such a psychotic action cute. He didn't care though. She nods her head empathetically.

"Maybe after I break off the engagement and a respectable period of time passes, I could court you. We don't need rumors that you were the _Other Woman,"_ Sasuke feigns concern for her reputation.

"Yes! I'd like that very much," she responds.

"Good. I have some affairs to get in order, such as arranging my belongings to be brought here. I'll see you soon though, alright," he asks.

"Yes! Great," she smiles and Sasuke walks off.

Sasuke waits until the next day at breakfast. He was already in a foul mood because once AGAIN, he had to get up at 8 in the morning. (Seriously, it was just another reason these people were evil.)

"I'd like to make an announcement," Sasuke says tapping his glass with his spoon to get everyone's attention.

That did the trick. It was amazing how something so subtle, could hold everyone's attention. Sasuke clears his throat.

"A threat was made against my family and I demand justice," Sasuke plays the tape.

The nobles listen to the tape and were aghast. The ninja clan members were outraged. Sure their feelings on Sasuke were mixed. But the Hyuga Clan was well respected.

An assault on a Clan of that caliber was an assault on ALL the clans. If they had the gall to go after one of the oldest, largest, and most powerful clans in the Leaf Village, then who wouldn't they go after?

"Daughter you have disappointed me on this day," the Fire Daimyo says.

"DISAPPOINTED?! That's it? She attacked my District, unprovoked. Someone could have been killed and all you say is you are disappointed. If you do not punish her, I will assume you were complicit in this plot. I will demand retribution. According to Protocol, I have the right to challenge you to the death or your daughter, for this offense," Sasuke growls.

Sasuke was pleased with himself. FINALLY, the blasted Protocol was useful. He blinks when Hinata stands up.

"I invoke the right of challenge. She attacked my family and tried to steal my fiancee," Hinata states.

"Hinata," Sasuke says.

"…As Hinata Hyuga has invoked the right of challenge, after the fight these offenses shall be forgotten. I am sorry daughter, it is now out of my hands," the Daimyo states.

Let's just say that the Gentle Fist style wasn't so gentle. Hinata knew she had to make an example of Juna. She likely wouldn't be the first woman to get ideas about Sasuke. That and she needed to prove to Sasuke that no, she was not a China Doll. She was a ninja and more than capable of taking out the trash. Thank you very much.

Hinata was a ninja. Juna was not. Though Juna had been trained in self defense, she was no match for a VERY pissed off Hyuga. Hinata quickly proceeds to lock up the other woman's chakra points with a deadly accuracy. (Not that Juna was likely to use them, but Sasuke knew from personal opinion that having your chakra points locked up hurt like Hell.) Hinata was a flurry of kicks and punches.

"Is it wrong that I'm finding this kinda hot," he murmurs to Kenji. (Kenji was sitting on his right. Hinata had been on his left side.)

"On an ethical level, yes. But what man does not enjoy two beautiful women fighting over him, even if one of them is a snake," Kenji says thoughtfully.

"If you want and Hinata is okay with it, you could go back to the Leaf with us. We sent the branch members to another village for their own safety while this was being sorted out. I think they will end up settling there," Sasuke offers.

"That's kind of you. It would be nice to be able to enjoy my old age, without worry if Juna is going to have me thrown from a horse or poison my drink," he says cheerfully.

"I imagine so. Ouch, that's brutal. I should probably step in before Hinata kills her," Sasuke says as he sees Juna slammed into the wall.

Sasuke wouldn't mind if Hinata did kill her. But Hinata would never forgive herself if she killed in cold blood. That and the scandal it would create would be a pain in the ass to deal with.

"Hinata, that's enough. You clearly won," he says.

Hinata seems to snap out of her rage. Sasuke was rather impressed how she could go from a ruthless ninja to bashful in the blink of an eye. It was a talent really.

"Justice was served. Should your family ever attack ours again, we won't be so merciful next time. In the interest of not ruining the festivities further, I would like your permission for us to return to the Leaf," Sasuke says.

"Granted. Quick! Someone take my daughter to the medical wing," the Daimyo says.

They rush Lady Juna to the medical wing. Sasuke shakes his head. Serves the bitch right.

"Hinata, do you mind if Kenji returns with us. They've already tried to kill him at least once here. If they try something again later, who better to counter their tactics, than one of their own," he asks.

"Oh, if he wants to come with us, I don't mind," Hinata says.

"Let's get out of here then," Sasuke says, takes her hand, and gives Kenji a look that said to follow them.

Well it kinda sucked. Sasuke would not be having fun in the carriage this time. But that was alright. He had plenty of plans or later tonight.

A few weeks later, when the Sakura blossoms were in full bloom, the largest wedding in the Leaf's history was held. There were hundreds, if not a couple thousand people in attendance. (The Hyuga clan alone was hundreds of people, after all.)

They'd waited until the flowers were show cased in all their beauty for two reasons. The first being that Kenji insisted the flowers would look stunning in their wedding photos. The second being that Hiashi wanted the wedding to be the talk of the five Great Nations and that took time to organize.

Sasuke chose Naruto for his bestman. The last Uchiha ad beaten the ever living Hell out of Naruto to drive the point home, that he was NOT going to tolerate the blonde wearing orange to HIS wedding. Eventually, Naruto learned his lesson.

Hinata had chosen Mei to be her Maid of Honor. This decision shocked everyone. But they didn't know how "helpful" Mei had been in furthering her relationship with Sasuke.

Kurenai was chosen to do the actual ceremony. Why? Well because let's face it she was probably the most normal person in the Leaf Village. That and she was Hinata's former Sensei.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Hinata Hyuga as your wife? To have and to hold, until death do you part," Kurenai asks. (She had decided to keep it simple. There was less of a chance of Kiba and/or Naruto saying something stupid that would set the young couple off that way.)

"I do," he said.

"Do you Hinata Hyuga take Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband. To have and to hold, until death do you part," she says to Hinata.

"I do," the bluenette replied.

"I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Kurenai says, with a smile.

Sasuke wasted no time. He grabs Hinata and well he was feeling mischievous that day. Sasuke figured he might as well give the village something to talk about. Let us just say MANY children had their eyes covered due to the passion of that kiss.

"Damn didn't think the bastard had it in him," Naruto mutters.

Hinata smiles and returns the kiss. She figured he'd try to pull something. But this was relatively harmless. (Even if her father was now probably scandalized. Actually that was a nice bonus!)

She tosses her bouquet. There was a frenzy of women going after that thing. Hinata was a little worried someone was going to lose an eye. But eventually Mei emerged triumphant.

Sasuke decides to throw the garter. Because he was an asshole and wanted to get back at Kakashi for cockblocking him earlier, he made sure to throw that thing right at his face.

"You did that on purpose," Hinata laughs as they walk over to cut the cake.

"He deserved it," Sasuke responds, smirking.

"I'm not sure how we are going to cut this cake," she said looking up at the cake which was taller than her and even taller than Sasuke. (Who was by no means short.)

Sasuke grabs a chair and gets on it. Then he swings his sword and slices that truly massive cake. It was a pity really. It was a beautiful cake. Truly a masterpiece. It was white with purple and red roses along it. There were frosted swans with their beaks intertwined in a heart. (Naruto called the cake girly. Sasuke smacked him.)

"You look beautiful. You always do. But that dress is something else," Sasuke said.

Hinata wore a wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was pure white with pearls stitched into in the design of spiraling flowers. The dress had a semi open back and flattered her curvy figure. It was also long and flowed like the ocean when she walked.

"Thank you. Don't worry, I know how to get out of it. I'm NOT letting you tear apart my wedding dress," she says, smiles, and kisses him.

"Thank God. Because if it is anything like that damn bra, I have no idea how you women get into those things," says after returning the kiss.

"Practice makes perfect," was her response.

"And how long does Protocol say we have to stay here before we can sneak off to our honeymoon," Sasuke asks.

"Long enough to do some dancing, hear the congratulations, accept our gifts, and of course take some pictures," Hinata answers.

"So we are going to be here awhile," he says.

"Mhm, oh look Naruto's about to make a toast," she states.

"Fuck. I hope the idiot doesn't say something stupid," Sasuke replies.

Thankfully for Sasuke, sand gagged Naruto. Gaara gives his best friend a look like _Don't even try it._ The red head steals the glass and decides to make the toast instead.

" Although no one saw this coming, I believe it is a good match. Also, Hinata, you have a very important job. It is your job to keep the Uchiha distracted enough that he and Naruto do not accidentally tear apart entire villages during training sessions. So I came here, to ensure the safety of my village by wishing you luck and a happy honeymoon. May the children keep the Uchiha from going on another rampage," Gaara states.

"Thank you. Can you teach me how to make that gag the next time Naruto decides he wants to open his loudmouth," Sasuke asks.

"In theory I could," the Kazekage says and nods.

"Great," Sasuke says and leads Hinata to the dance floor.

He smiles as Hinata wraps her arms around his neck. Sasuke places his arms around her waist. They sway to the music. It was amazing really. His father hadn't been thinking of him when he made the contract, but somehow Sasuke decided that it counted as a LOT of missed birthday and Christmas presents. Hinata was the greatest gift of all. His beautiful dream catcher.


	15. Chapter 15

Well No One Saw That Coming

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all your support. We shattered the 100 review barrier ^^. I've decided to write a sequel to this. In the sequel, the kids will be teens. But there will be flashbacks to them as kids. The romance will be split between Sasuke and Hinata's relationship and at least one of their children (probably two) will also have their own love interest.

 **Children's names are as follows.**

 **Aiko and Dai:** The eldest twins. Both fraternal. Ages newborn originally and three at the end of the chapter.

 **Ryo and Sachi:** The youngest fraternal twins. Newborns at the end of the chapter.

 **Warning:** Aiko and Dai might have a vocabulary above what you'd expect for three year olds. But let's face it, the Uchihas and Hyugas tend to produce a lot of geniuses. I don't think there was anything TOO outrageous. But in the interest of comedy, they are some pretty articulate three year olds.

Chapter 15

Hinata had always thought of Naruto as the more energetic of the Rookie Nine male members of Team Seven. Not that she thought that Sasuke was lazy, but Naruto was a force of nature. He was a tornado.

Well that assumption was proven wrong. If Naruto was a tornado, Sasuke was a volcano. A volcano that had previously laid dormant, but now was very much active.

"I don't think I want to go back," Sasuke murmurs as he glides his hand over her hip.

"We have to," Hinata says, enjoying her new position of Sasuke laying by her and the soft caresses.

"Here no one ever walks in on us," Sasuke points out.

"That's true. But if we don't go back, Naruto will come looking for us. Then he'll walk in on us," she says teasingly.

"…Dammit," Sasuke says.

"You're cute when you sulk," the bluenette laughs.

"I'm not sulking," Sasuke lies.

"Yes, you ar-," Hinata starts to say but then rushes to the bathroom.

"Hinata," Sasuke asks and follows her.

It was a disturbing sight to say the least. He walked into the bathroom to see his new wife, vomiting into the toilet. Sasuke had seen people throw up before. That's what wasn't what was upsetting. What was upsetting is it was Hinata. Maybe it was something she ate.

He dutifully holds her hair back. Sasuke was fairly certain by the time she finished, she lost everything she had eaten that day. It was safe to say he was officially worried.

"Hinata, let's get you to a medic," he says.

"Alr-ight," she says and leans into Sasuke.

Sasuke scoops her up and carries her bridal style to the hospital. Hinata sighs and leans into his chest. She could have walked really. The newest Uchiha had vomited a lot, she hadn't had her legs broken. But still she liked her rides.

"My wife needs a medic," Sasuke says, once inside the hospital.

"What's wrong with her," one of the medics approaches.

"We don't know. Could be the flu, something she ate, or something more serious but she was throwing up for the better part of the last ten minutes," he explains.

"Alright, let's get her in my office," the medic says and Sasuke carries Hinata inside.

The medic checks Hinata's vitals. They were all stable. The woman didn't have a fever; so it couldn't be the flu. So that meant likely either something she ate or pregnancy.

"You two are married, you said," the medic asks for confirmation.

"Yes," Hinata answers, letting the medic take her blood pressure.

"And I'm assuming that you are…intimate with each other," the doctor continues.

"It's our honeymoon," Sasuke replies.

"I'll take that as a yes," the dark haired medic states.

They both nod. Sasuke was watching Hinata like a hawk. It was if he expected her to pass out at any moment.

"Have you two been using the Jutsu or any other forms of contraception," the woman asks.

"…No," Hinata replies.

"Ah I'd like to administer a pregnancy test, in that case," the healer states.

Sasuke looks at Hinata. The lavender eyed woman nods her head. The medic takes this as consent and administers the test.

"It's as I thought. Congratulations. You are expecting. Oh and you may wish to sit down," she looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke was stunned enough that he sits down without protest. Really, he didn't know why he was stunned. They had been going at it like rabbits since the Daimyo's birthday festivities. Sooner or later her cycle would have overlapped with well … their coupling. Knowing this on paper was different than knowing it in his gut though.

"You are about two months along and expecting twins," she said.

Sasuke was suddenly very glad the doctor had told him to sit down. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with TWINS. The Uchiha does something very un-Uchihalike. He faints.

"…," Hinata was speechless.

"Don't worry. That's what all the fathers expecting twins do. Perfectly natural. Doesn't matter how fearsome of a ninja they are. They all turn into babies when they learn that their wife is expecting well two babies," she chuckles.

"Oh good," Hinata responds, feeling relieved at knowing this information.

"Is he a regular fainter," the medic asks.

"No. That's the first time that I've ever seen him faint. Usually, I'm the one who faints," she mutters.

"I know it's not professional of me to say so, but I'm sure your children will be stunning. How did you ever manage to make him less," the medic trails off.

"You mean less angry? Oh that's easy. Sex," she replies.

"…Ah yes, that tends to do the trick," the other woman laughs.

"How long do you think he'll be unconscious," Hinata asks a little worried.

"Given his peak physical condition, I'd say another five, maybe ten minutes. Nothing to worry about," she answers.

Sasuke wakes up in three minutes. As always, he was an overachiever. Give him a goal and he'd achieve it. Apparently this still applied even if he was unconscious.

He looks disorientated for a few seconds. Then Hinata could practically see the fact that the pregnancy had registered. Sasuke got up, grabbed her, and swung her around happily. Witnessing Sasuke laugh or smile was a privilege granted to few. Hinata was one of them.

"S-sasuke," she stammers out.

"Yes, Hinata," he holds her close and continues the joyful spinning.

"I-m happy too. But if y-ou keep doing th-at I'm going to throw up on you," she warns.

"Ohhh," Sasuke sets his wife down gently.

"Thank you," Hinata says and leans into him.

"Now, I have a few questions to ask. Since you are a ninja, I'm going to assume you exercise regularly. Have you been drinking," she questions.

"No! I've never really been a drinker," Hinata answers.

"Good. So we don't have to worry about Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. What about smoking," the doctor asks.

"No. The smoke makes me feel sick even just being by it. It was… awkward being around Asuma," she says.

"I don't know who Asuma. But that's good," the doctor says.

"He was my Sensei's lover," the bluenette states.

"Ah I see. Well I'll want to run a bit of bloodwork and chakra tests. Just to make sure everything is developing normally. That's with your consent of course," she explains.

"That's fine," Hinata says, giving the medic her arm to have the blood work done.

"OWE," the medic cries out.

"What's wrong," Sasuke blinks and asks.

"I got sparked. Probably just some static electricity," the doctor answers and tries again.

"DAMMIT," she growls.

"You got sparked again," Hinata asks in concern.

"Yes. Alright. Alright. Does either of you have a lightning affinity," the medic asks.

"That would be me. My first was fire, my secondary is lightning. I favor lightning now though," Sasuke says raising his hand, a bit sheepishly.

"… Uh huh. Well it looks like at least one takes after daddy. Fetuses using chakra. Sheesh. I haven't seen something like that since the Fourth Hokage's wife was pregnant and my mentor was blown over. Guess the boy later had a wind affinity," she elaborates.

"You were there for Naruto's mother's pregnancy," Hinata asks.

"That's my boy…or girl," Sasuke says smugly. (Clearly pleased about the lightning affinity.)

"Yes. Lovely woman. Very loud though. Unfortunately, she never got to deliver in the hospital. Dreadfully sad what happened," she finally manages to stick Hinata with the needle.

"Sasuke, should you really be proud that our son or daughter is sparking the nice doctor," Hinata asks.

"Being able to use chakra from the womb and attempting to protect you? Yes, yes I think I should," Sasuke says.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. She leans over and kisses Sasuke chastely on the lips. The medic takes advantage of this and does the chakra test.

"Your blood work is good. They do have unusually high charka levels. But that is to be expected given these kids will have at least one, maybe two bloodlines," she states.

Hinata smiles and snuggles into Sasuke. She should have brought a camera. That smug look on his face was priceless. (It was almost worth all the vomiting.)

"Now as I'm sure Hinata knows, twins are a higher risk pregnancy than singles. So be sure to take it easy," the medic states.

"Twins run in my family," Hinata explains.

"Alright. I'll tell Kakashi. He'll give you maternity leave," Sasuke says.

"Yes, but I won't need that for awhile. I'm only two months along. Maternity leave isn't until the actual birth," Hinata states.

"He'll give you maternity leave now or I'll Chidori his nuts off," Sasuke states.

"…Sasuke don't you think that's a little drastic," his wife asks.

"No. You heard her. Twins are higher risk. I'm not letting anything happen to you or them," Sasuke answers in a tone that booked no argument.

"Humor him. First time fathers often are overprotective," the medic advises.

"Yes, humor me," Sasuke says.

"Alright," she shakes her head and smiles.

"Let's get you home," her husband says.

"Sounds good. My team might send a search party for us, if we stay much longer anyway," she says and stands.

Sasuke seemed to have decided, that she wasn't going to be walking. He scoops her up bridal style and proceeds to carry her off. (Well he did stop just long enough to pay the doctor.)

Once home, he sets her in the bed. Sasuke summons Aoda. Aoda was his giant snake summon. He instructs the serpent to watch over Hinata and Kenji. Sasuke would be back soon.

"Do I want to know why there is a snake bigger than a house standing outside," Kenji asks.

"I'm pregnant. Sasuke is being overprotective," Hinata explains.

"Oh! That is wonderful news! It's only natural, I suppose. Considering everything that happened, he'd be worried. Still that snake is… friendly right," Kenji looks out the window nervously.

"I assume so. Sasuke wouldn't have entrusted our safety to him, if it wasn't," Hinata says and lays back in the bed, like this is all perfectly normal.

Sasuke immediately went to the book store. He knew the basics about pregnancy of course. There had been sex ed at the Academy, but not the details. He gets the traditional books like _What to Expect When Your Expecting, Ninja Parenting, and the World's Most Popular Baby Names._

Sasuke notices he wasn't the only one in the book store. Kakashi was there. Kakashi being well Kakashi noticed the titles immediately.

"I take it you had an enjoyable honeymoon," he says slyly.

" Yes. She's off duty until after she has the twins," Sasuke says firmly.

"Twins? Always the overachiever," Kakashi chuckles.

"She is off duty," the Uchiha repeats and gives his former Sensei a Death Glare that would rival Madara's.

"Alright. I'm not dumb enough to argue. How far along is she," the silver haired ninja muses.

"The doctor thinks about two months," he says.

"… I see you threw your own party during the Daimyo's birthday party," the other Sharingan wielder states.

"None of your business," Sasuke scoffs.

"Sasuke it is basic math. You got married two weeks ago, not two months," he rationalizes.

"I'm not discussing my sex life with you. Just as long as she gets time off, that's all I care about," he states.

"Of course," Kakashi smiles and heads off. (Kakashi felt old. His student was about to be a father.)

Sasuke makes a few more stops. Mostly to get things like prenatal vitamins, lots of pillows, massage oils, and some food. He comes home carrying a lot of bags. Even the snake blinks.

"Sasuke, I'm having twins, not an army," Hinata laughs.

"That should be everything for now," Sasuke says and hops onto the bed with his wife, showing her what he'd bought.

"Our children are going to be so spoiled," she says, kissing him.

"Exactly," he kisses back and nods his head enthusiastically.

For next seven months, Sasuke was ever vigilant. Rarely, did he leave Hinata's side and if he did, he made certain that Kenji, Naruot, or someone else was with her. He'd baby proofed the house, ninja style. (Considering how strongly fire chakra ran on his side of the family, he had made sure everything was fireproof.) He'd made a nursery. Sasuke had bought enough "baby things," for an orphanage of children. Yeah, Sasuke was excited it was safe to say.

Hinata was content to enjoy the pampering for the most part. Sometimes she had to tear into him though. She was pregnant, not disabled. Yes, Sasuke she could still fucking walk!

The big day finally came however. Sasuke learned something about his wife that day, that he hadn't known before. Hinata had a very colorful vocabulary and apparently knew at least five languages. The mother to be cussed him out in no less than five languages and he'd lost count at how many death threats Mrs. Uchiha had issued. (At one point, Sasuke was actually in genuine fear for his life.)

"It's alright Mr. Uchiha. You have a beautiful daughter and a very handsome son. Mrs. Uchiha is exhausted but doing fine. Oh and I think she's too tired to try to kill you now," the medic chirps happily.

"That's good," Sasuke says and walks back into the hospital room, though warily.

He smiles when he sees Hinata holding the twins. One was a girl. She had purple hair. (Idly Sasuke supposed this is what happened when you crossed black hair with blue somehow) and smokey gray eyes. (Again he figured this was thanks to his onyx eyes and Hinata's silvery lavender ones.) The other was a boy with dark blue hair and silver eyes. (Sasuke's hair had a blue tint to it when he was younger, but he'd grown out of it. He doubted that would be the case with his son though. He had Hinata's genes in there.)

"Their beautiful, Hinata," he says and kisses head forehead.

"He looks just like you," she says with a smile.

"Nah, he inherited your blue tint. The girl looks like she got the whole family tree in her," he muses.

"Mhm," she murmurs as she nurses one of them, offering to let Sasuke hold his daughter. (Sasuke's son took after him. Just like Sasuke, he was LOVED Hinata's breasts. Though for different reasons.)

Sasuke was nervous about holding her to be honest. She was so small, even if the records said she was slightly bigger than average for a baby. He felt like he'd break her. But he takes her into his arms.

"I'm going to have a lot of trouble in about 10 or 15 years with the boys of this village," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, you can't threaten a boyfriend, she doesn't even have yet," Hinata shakes her head in amusement.

"Yes, yes I can," he nods, looking down at her, and rocks her in his arm.

"And what about him," she asks referring to their son.

"That's different. I will show him where to hide from fan girls," Sasuke says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mmm I see," she says.

"What do you want to name them," he asks his wife.

"Aiko for the girl. It means beloved or loving child. She's so even tempered. Dai for beloved and adored. That way they match," she says with a smile.

"Aiko and Dai Uchiha. That will work," he states and kisses her cheek.

"Hand me Aiko, Dai's finally dozed off," Hinata says.

Sasuke nods and swaps the twins. He looks down at his son. Dai definitely favored him in looks. Though the silver eyes and some of his bone structure was from Hinata.

"Their perfect," he murmurs.

About three years later, Sasuke and Hinata decided that Aiko and Dai could walk, talk, and they were most importantly toilet trained. The eldest living male Uchiha took his clan restoring duties VERY seriously. It didn't take long for Hinata to get pregnant with her second set of twins.

This time the daughter looked much like Hinata, the only difference is her hair was two or three shades darker and she had Sasuke's nose. They named her Sachi which meant blessed and lucky.

His youngest son was the wild card as far as looks went. His hair was blue, but it was a vibrant blue. While Sasuke's spikes grew out in the back, his son's spikes grew down in long bangs. Well long bangs for a baby. Actually, his youngest child had a lot of hair for an infant. His eyes were almond shape and rich cinnamon brown color. (Sasuke knew this to be the influence of his grandmother).

But if the hair and eyes didn't get your attention, the snow white skin did. No, seriously. We are talking the lightest skin that Sasuke had ever seen. He was…actually concerned for the health of Ryo. (Ryo meant excellent.)

"Is little brother sick," Akemi asked with an adorable lisp that most three year olds had.

"I don't know," Sasuke worriedly hovers while the doctor's run some tests.

"Looks like snow," Dai chimes in.

"Dai," Sasuke says warningly.

"I wasn't making fun of him," his eldest son said.

Hinata looked as worried as Sasuke and holds Sachi tightly. The doctors run every test in the book and pronounce Ryo healthy.

"It seems that his chakra is a little different than his siblings. While his siblings like most people are born with one naturally strong affinity, his affinities are split down the middle. It's due to the "clash" that his skin is that color. It won't hurt him," the medic explains.

"Two chakra natures," Sasuke asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We figure it probably has something to do with the time you were at the Sound. It's likely you were exposed to some unknown substance that altered your DNA ever so slightly. Didn't show up in his siblings though, it was just a matter of chance," the doctor elaborated.

"So his skin is just naturally that way," Hinata asks.

"Yes. If it really bothers you, he could always attempt to get a tan or use a slight genjutsu," the doctor offers helpfully.

"Baby brother is pretty, like the Princess in the book mommy reads," Aiko states, trying to be helpful.

"He looks like a girl. Only Princesses have skin like that," Dai says.

"DAI! You are not to tease your brother about his skin," Sasuke says.

"Yes, daddy. I'm just sayin'. It not bad. Uncle Naruto says that you had the same problem," Dai says.

"Uncle Naruto is going to get his a-," Sasuke doesn't finish the sentence, as Hinata was giving him THE look. (She was not going to have him using bad language around their children and then they'd copy their father. The older twins idolized him.)

"ASSumptions corrected," Sasuke amends.

"Nice save," says the doctor.

"Thank you. It comes with practice," he answers.

The doctor sets Ryo down. Aiko decided she wanted to try to hold her baby brother. Sasuke darts in.

"Maybe when you are a little older. You don't want to risk dropping him," he says.

"I won't drop him! I promise, daddy," she says smiling.

"I know you wouldn't mean to. But we'll wait awhile. After mommy is better we can all go out for ice cream. She needs her rest. Having babies is very tough work," he pokes her forehead.

"Owe! Daddy why do you do dat," she asks.

Dai sniggers at his sister getting the forehead poke. So naturally, Sasuke pokes him as well. The eldest son rubs his forehead and scoffs.

"You'll understand one day, when you are older," Hinata says with a smile.

Sasuke smiles and sits on the bed. He'd requested a large bed for Hinata's delivery. He knew that Aiko and Dai would want to sit by them. He smiles and hugs his family.

"Someday, I'll have to thank my father," Sasuke murmurs into Hinata's ear.

"For what," she asks.

"For coming up with that marriage contract. I never saw that coming. But I'm glad it did. I love you, dream catcher," he says.

"I love you too. Hmm that's weird," Hinata muses.

"What's weird," he asks.

"I never gave you a nickname," she states.

"Oh," he says shrugging.

"I think I'll go with tiger," she says pleased with herself.

"Why tiger," he wonders.

"Because you pounce like one and that's how we have four children," she answers.

"Alright. I can work with tiger," he replies.

"Good," she says.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi come barreling in. Sasuke smacks his forehead. Oh shit, not this again.

"Awe they are so adorable," Sakura gushes and huggles the youngest set of twins.

"Damn bastard, four kids," Naruto mutters.

"Naruto," Hinata glares at him for his language.

"Oh right. Sorry," the blonde mutters sheepishly.

"Well done Sasuke. I'd say that you achieved your second goal. They are beautiful Hinata," Kakashi says.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Hinata beams.

"I'm glad that Sasuke has you. He is much more even tempered now that he is getting regular… playtime," Kakashi says conversationally.

"I'm in a generous mood today. I'll give you a three second head start," Sasuke states.

"Oh Sasuke I was just teasing," Kakashi states.

"3," Sasuke starts counting.

"Now, Sasuke you are being ridiculous," the silver haired Hokage continues.

"2," the eldest male Uchiha says.

"Dammit. Guess I better go. See you guys later," Kakashi bids them adieu and runs like Hell.

"1," Sasuke yells and races off after his former Sensei.

"Daddy is silly," Aiko giggles.

"Mhm. Very silly," Hinata agrees.

"Daddy is fast," Dai states.

"That too," Mrs. Uchiha says.

"How did mommy ever catch daddy, since he's so fast," Aiko asks.

"Well no one saw it coming. It all started with a piece of paper," Hinata begins the tale.


End file.
